Dusk
by L C C Lee
Summary: Handpicked by Aro himself, Lara possesses a gift that will shift the lines of power within the Volturi. Meanwhile, Seth has grown up and is torn between an Alpha decree and an Imprint. 8 years after Breaking Dawn, Dusk falls over the world of Twilight.


**The Beginning**

_I knew I was dying. The raging fever that had tormented my body was slowly burning itself out, replaced by a frightening, creeping numbness. As the end drew near, I was able to push back my fear to think back on my life, to say a silent goodbye to all that I had loved. I was fading, and my recollections of living already seemed blurred, clouded by the imperfect vision and confused emotion of life. My mind traveled backward, achingly, to the distant past. I saw my parents – my mother standing slender and lovely, before the illness stole her beauty, her laughter, and finally her life. I saw my father, smiling gently under the perpetual sunlight of my equatorial home before he too was taken from me. I was momentarily comforted, knowing that I would soon be joining them in eternity._

_My mind drifted to more recent memories ...of strolling through the streets of Florence in the piercing sunshine and blustery winds of mid-March, of pausing in front of a Santi oil painting in the Pitti Palace whilst failing to block the lonely ache in my human heart…failing not to think of him – he whom I had loved and who had broken my trust._

_I recalled the bus journey to Volterra, saw again the rolling fields and lush greens that sped past my window. I witnessed again the spectacle of the St Marcus' Day festivities, of being guided by the extraordinarily beautiful woman through dark catacombs, of being lured by her hypnotic voice and promises of a special tour into the heart of Volterra's history. I remembered entering a vast, gothic chamber illuminated only by thin slitted windows and the curious glow that seemed to emanate from the figures gathered within. The darkness had pressed upon me, and I remember feeling the person next me to shiver as our small group pressed together for comfort. The hairs on the back of my neck had prickled when my mind registered that our guide moved too fast, far too fast to be human. I remembered hearing the screams begin…_

_My heart began to beat faster and faster, in defiance to the stone-cold numbness as I re-lived my terror. I saw again HIS face, eyes bright as blood, murmuring as he glided towards me with inhuman grace, whispering of a gift that will heal my shattered heart and give me a power over death. My heart pounded, its frantic pace seeming to leap out of my prostrate, changing body._

"_It will not be long now_", a light feathery voice whispered.

Another voice intruded, its velvet tones marred by a sour note, "_Let us hope that it will not be a disappointment_"

"_Do you really doubt me brother?" _the first voice laughed softly.

A disgruntled silence, and then "_Even if your prediction is correct, how are we to be certain that she will not turn against us? If she will be as powerful as you -"_

"_Peace Caius!_" the first voice soothed, "_Had I not accessed her thought? She will be grateful for her new life, and we will guide her. As for her talent, I had already shared with you my conviction – not since Alec and Jane have we come across a talent so promising. Fate brought her to Volterra my brother. Fate allowed me to reach her first when Heidi brought the others and allowed me to discover this hidden gem. She was _destined_ to become one of us. Just look at her…"_

I felt a cool, papery hand brush my face.

"_She will be…..magnificent._"

**Life, or Something Like It - 1**

The night was clear, only faintly illuminated by a thin waning moon. Mimicking the solitary wisp of cloud drifting over its crescent face, the trio advanced towards the sleepwalking child, their dark cloaks fluttering noiselessly behind them like ghosts. The vampires ignored the silent shadow which they sensed behind them as they focused upon their unexpected prize.

At an unspoken signal, two of them fell behind as their leader bent forwards towards her claim.

"No".

The warning in my flat command suspended the hunt.

The petite leader slowly straightened, and lowering her hood turned towards me with an angelic smile. I met her gaze evenly, a silent challenge in my stare. The highest-ranked member of the Volturi guard considered me for a moment, the pale moonlight dancing off the child-like planes of her lovely face, then shrugged.

Her hulking companion growled and glided forward, but was checked by the smiling vampire named Jane.

"Our master requests your presence" I told Jane, "Alec is already waiting".

Jane nodded, and without further acknowledgement, spun wordlessly and left us. Felix, the enormous guard leered cockily at me.

The night was chill, and the oblivious child shivered in our midst, grimacing in her sleep. I smiled at Felix, "The child is mine". I saw them hesitate, reluctant to relinquish their victim, and unwilling to back down for their coven's newest member.

"I believe that Heidi wanted to go fishing up north. She was looking for you boys a few minutes ago, maybe you'll find better sport with her".

I offered them a way out to save face – on the surface - and they grudgingly accepted. I knew that they believed I would not dare attack them for fear of our masters' wrath, yet they were wise to back off. I had killed countless times, but I would never condone the murder of those who have yet to experience life.

Ignoring the tempting smell of her blood, I picked up the child and ran swiftly along the empty street, my figure barely casting a silhouette against the uneven cobble-stoned path. I climbed up the old fire escape that led to her bedroom with ease, marveling that she had managed to navigate the rickety iron steps whilst asleep, and deposited the child safely in her bed.

As I turned to leave again, a framed picture of the child's smiling family caught my gaze. I briefly looked around the softly lit room, where someone – the child's mother no doubt – had left a night-light on, and had provided her daughter with a much-hugged teddy bear. The warmth of the chamber with its gentle yellow glow was a stark contrast to the eerie iciness of the world outside.

Closing my eyes, I left the room.

**Life, or Something Like It - 2**

"Lara!"

My head had already turned towards the handsome, dark blond vampire who spoke my name. As he navigated through the crowded night spot, I saw women ogle at him, marveling at his physical perfection. I tilted my head in greeting before flashing a dazzling smile at the table of young men who had been staring at me for the past half hour. I heard their hearts accelerate and saw their jaws drop, gaping at the raven-haired beauty who had just acknowledged them. I almost laughed. Even after five years I still thrilled to the power I had over them, the mortals to whom I used to belong. Keeping eye contact with one of them, teasing, I saw a blush spread over his cheeks. He could not have been more than eighteen, and he did not know how lucky he was that I had just fed prior to arriving – and that my masters had trained me to control my appetite when mingling within a crowd.

Demetri slid onto the seat next to me.

In a voice too low for human ears, I asked "All done?" He nodded, "They were punished when Jane arrived". I grimaced; picturing the last time our masters had ordered Jane to unleash her torturous gaze upon those who flouted our laws.

I changed the subject, "How did you know where I was?" and grinned at my favorite within the coven. Demetri was the Volturi's tracker, the best in the world, and able to locate anyone anywhere around the globe even if he had never even seen their faces.

He chuckled and then softly added, "I would find you anywhere Lara".

I smiled lightly and looked away. Demetri had been the only one who had volunteered to keep me under control during my first year as a blood-crazed newborn vampire. Of course, others had been assigned to help – my gift was too formidable to risk me running amok - however, besides my master Demetri had been the only member of the coven to welcome and train me. The others in the Guard had already been companions for centuries, and my talent – though useful in securing my status within the coven – also alienated me somewhat. I believe that without Demetri's patience and friendship in those early days, when I first emerged as a new vampire with ice-white rock-hard skin and a seemingly insatiable thirst, I could not have been able to bear the bewildering change – that came along with the realization that I would never be able to return home, never be reunited with my deceased loved ones, and would have to kill repeatedly in order to survive. I owed Demetri a lot…but not quite enough to reciprocate the amorous feelings that he had towards me.

The Volturi were all that I really knew about vampire life, and besides our ancients Masters, none of the guard were bonded couples. After what I had experienced regarding the fickle nature of men in my human life, I had no desire to be involved with anyone unless it was the true bond of life-mates: of pairs such as Edward and Bella Cullen, or Carlisle and Esme Cullen…

The Cullens were a family that had fascinated me from the moment I began my new life. I had about the Cullen Trial - the confrontation that had occurred between the Volturi and the Cullens three years before I was changed – from several different members of my coven. Strangely enough, the fact that the Cullens were an enormously gifted family and could therefore pose a threat to the Volturi's supremacy did not interest me half as much as the tales that I had been told regarding their unique lifestyle. From what I could gather, this strange golden-eyed family - so different to the crimson pupils that my comrades and I have to disguise from our prey - fed only on the blood of animals. In addition, they were an unusually large coven, with eight nuclear members, and Chelsea had told me that the bonds between them were immensely strong. The strangest tale that I had heard about them however, was the way in which Edward Cullen had met and married Bella _whilst she was still human_, and not only that, had fathered a child with her – a unique human-vampire hybrid, the possibility of which had previously only been a myth even amongst the oldest of the Guard.

I had asked for stories regarding the Cullens from all my comrades in the Guard, yet was still unsatisfied. Due to the resentment that many of them feel towards the Cullens (especially Jane… as part of the Guard I should be unhappy that some of our most powerful weapons could be thwarted by Bella Cullen, but I just cannot help but laugh when I picture petulant, malicious little Jane's face when she realized that her burning gift was rendered useless by a mere mortal), my curiosity has never been fully satisfied, as I recognized that most of the stories I've been told were related with a biased, vindictive tint. And even if there had been no conflict between our covens, I could never find out from members of the Guard – distant outsiders to the Cullens – what it was that had drawn Edward and Bella Cullen together. I had heard that Bella had been Edward's _cantante, _and given the difficulty I had myself in controlling my own thirst when up close to a human, I cannot imagine the depth of the love that had prevented him from killing her. What magic and twist of fate had brought together a lion and a lamb?

How I envied them.

**Life, or Something Like It - 3**

The Volturi castle was not large, yet had a strangely imposing aura. Rising not more than three floors above ground, it concealed an underground labyrinth, where the ancient catacombs spread into a series of tunnels that stretched out beneath the city of Volterra. The castle had been the Volturi stronghold for almost three thousand years, and it was from here that the ancients Aro, Marcus and Caius had launched the overthrow of the Romanian ruling class of vampires a millennia and half ago. The ancients had erected a modern façade in the reception room - a prop supporting the story that the castle was the headquarters of an olive oil company owned by a reclusive millionaire - and left the rest of the castle standing proud in its medieval opulence. Outside of the castle grounds, the ancient sienna walls of Volterra stand dreaming of legend and history; within the castle, legend and history still walked in the waking world.

An impressive feature of the castle is its large multi-tiered library. The many antique books and scrolls collected by our masters over two millennia had originally been stored in a vast underground chamber during the days when our city had been part of the Florentine Republic. The darkness surrounding the ancient annals had not been a hindrance to bright vampire eyes; however the dampness that continuously oozed through the aged stone walls caused the Volturi librarians to relocate the precious books to an above-ground facility during the Medici period. I was thankful to the leaking damp as the light, airy library was my favorite feature of the whole castle. Rare and ancient books including a copy of the Gutenberg Bible, first editions of Shakespeare's plays, and a fragment of the Etruscan text _Liber Linteus_, stood alongside modern literature and reference material, with the more fragile pieces kept in shaded, vacuum-locked coffers. The intricately carved wooden shelves ran across the cavernous room, reaching almost three stories high. Floor to ceiling windows invited warm daylight to flood the chamber, only partially held back by luxuriant brocade drapes, and the walls were ornamented with priceless originals. Although a preference towards the Italian school was evident, all the old masters were represented on the walls – from Da Vinci and Botticelli, to Caravaggio, Rubens and Rembrandt. We were discouraged from emerging outside during daylight hours when the shimmer off our skin could easily reveal us to the residents of our city, and the bright, sun-lit library was my preferred haven. I often had the massive chamber to myself, as the others did not frequently visit the collections. However, I knew that visitors often requested the use of the Volturi library for research purposes. Carlisle Cullen for example had spent much time here in Volterra three centuries ago, investigating the origins of our kind whilst supplementing his medical studies using the vast texts in the collection regarding human anatomy.

I pushed back a sigh, thinking longingly of the brightness upstairs and focused back on the meeting as I caught a glimpse of Marcus studying me unobtrusively. The ancient Marcus rarely spoke and left the general day-to-day activities of leadership to his brothers, often looking as though nothing in three thousand years had ever surprised him. Still, it would not do let one of our masters believe that we were not focused on our roles, and I often pondered at exactly what lay behind Marcus' bored, neutral gaze.

The meeting had been called, pulling me away from my beloved books, because the wild, uncivilized covens of America's turbulent south had started warring again, and a Volturi force was to be sent in order to restore order and warn those remaining against the danger of flouting our laws – the very laws that protected all of our kind from exposure. The underground meeting chamber was cavernous, and its ornate walls stood in stark contrast to its empty vastness.

"Jane, dear one" whispered Aro clasping Jane's shoulders with affection, "We need your expertise once again. Take four others of our guard – perhaps Alec would go with you…." Jane's equally talented and equally superior twin Alec glided forward and Aro bestowed a doting smile upon the pair.

"Yes of course Master" Jane purred, glancing smugly at me. I kept my face impassive. Let Jane have her 'glory', I took no joy out of death and punishment.

"Yes Master" echoed her twin.

The ethereal Chelsea, whose gift was to loosen or strengthen bonds between people, would probably be sent with them, along with the twins' henchman Felix. I had an idle curiosity as to who else would be sent. I hoped not Demetri. There was Corin, with his unique ability to manipulate fire, and Heidi, whose gift is the opposite of Demetri's – she can 'call' people to her, make people wander over even if they had had no intention of doing so in the first place. She was the one who had brought me to the castle – originally as food - and I still bore a slight grudge towards her. Afton had an unusual gift where he can make himself almost invisible – if he wished it, people would just not notice him, even if he was standing in the same room as them. Renata was a shield, so our masters will probably keep her with them. There remained several non-gifted members who had been inducted into the Guard because they were unusually good fighters, and of course myself. I smiled wryly: no one would be foolish enough to send me on a mission together with Jane.

"Perhaps they should also pay the Cullens a visit after"

I snapped to attention and gazed at Caius. He continued:

"It is time we checked on the mutant".

"Yes, yes" murmured Aro thoughtfully. "A visit is indeed due – not only to check on young Renesmee, but also monitor the Cullens' furry friends." He paused as a wave of derision swept the room – it was still incomprehensible to us that members of our elite kind could work alongside mere animals and actually call them _allies_.

I stepped forward, masking the eagerness from my eyes, "Master, I volunteer to go". I heard a ladylike snort from Jane and ignored the power-hungry witch.

Aro smiled but Caius looked skeptical and said, "Lara is too young. We should send the more experienced of our guard in case of any conflict. Jane and Alec will already be on the continent: they can handle the task".

My master nodded and appeared to consider. "Marcus, what do you think?"

The third of the ancients looked uninterested but said "I believe that Lara is capable".

Aro nodded and looked at me fondly, "Certainly she is capable, and I know that she has always wanted to meet the Cullens for herself".

I met his gaze frankly; I knew that no-one could hide their thoughts from Aro. "Yet", he continued, "Jane _will_ already be on the continent…..and as she is more experienced, perhaps she should be the one to pay a visit".

I could feel Jane's triumphant gaze burning into my back and suppressed my irritation.

"Masters, I appreciate your concern, however you have trained me well and I have led several successful missions on my own by now. It is true," I turned to Jane and Alec with a bow in mocking deference to their seniority, "that Jane and Alec will already be nearby, and nobody can doubt their efficiency and talent….however," I shook my head regrettably, taking pleasure in needling Jane's touchy pride, "We already know that their gifts are….." _useless_ I wanted to say, "ineffective against Bella Cullen."

Jane let loose a low hiss, her face contorted by the snarl of her bared teeth. Bella Cullen had been a thorn in her side since their first meeting when she had proved immune to Jane's power even whilst still human. After that electric confrontation eight years ago when Bella had used her gift as an immortal to shield her allies, thereby rendering _Jane's_ gift useless, Jane had sworn a vendetta against the family. Her twin laid a light-fingered hand on her arm in comfort, cautioning her.

"Furthermore", I continued, "As our masters have taught us, it is prudent to avoid any conflict unless completely necessary and unless we are fully prepared. In this case, the fact that I had not been present at the Trial is more likely to guarantee a friendly welcome by the Cullens. I have no quarrel with them"

Aro nodded thoughtfully and looked at me with a father's quiet pride, "Lara is right".

Caius still looked mildly irritated but agreed. "Fine," he barked, "Take two others with you. Demetri you shall go, and…Afton - no I need you for something else… Santiago, you shall accompany them".

I bowed low to the ancients, concealing the slow smile that parted my lips. I had known from the moment I asked that I would be sent. After all, I was Aro's favorite.

**Life, or Something Like It - 4**

The Cullens had relocated to Denali a few years ago in order to avoid the scrutiny in Forks that they were not aging. From our intelligence, we gathered that Carlisle Cullen had set up a medical practice in his new home, and that his younger 'children' – Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper, often journeyed back to Forks in between attending high school. Given that we were to deliver a gift from Aro to Carlisle in greeting, we made first for the Denali wilderness.

**Gold Eyes -1**

We had traveled swiftly, flying first class to Alaska before scorning cars in favor of traveling on foot. We often raced through the Tuscan countryside when the land was cloaked in darkness, but it was a different type of exhilaration, running over the Denali wilderness with Mount McKinley soaring in the distance. The region was sparsely populated, and the three of us enjoyed the rare delight of running through the land with the sun on our faces. My first sight of the Denali plains had given me a surprise pleasure, and I breathed deeply. Even the scent of the air was different – fresh, tangy and clear, whilst the scent surrounding Volterra was sweet, subtle and perfumed.

"We're almost there"

I looked at Demetri, and he frowned slightly at my enthusiastic expression. I immediately adopted a more neutral face. Demetri had always be indulgent in my curiosity about the Cullens, answering my questions patiently, however I knew that he felt uneasy that my - 'infatuation' he called it – is inappropriate on our mission, and furthermore worried constantly that it would eventually land me in trouble with our masters – Caius, in particular, who loathed the Cullens.

It had been decided that Demetri, as the most senior vampire, would initiate our contact with the family, whilst myself and Santiago - a quiet, dark-haired vampire who is surprising in his ferocity as a fighter - would flank him. Our orders were clear: Start no conflict, observe, return and report.

**Gold Eyes - 2**

"Demetri"

"Eleazar, my brother." Demetri briefly clasped the tall vampire who used to be part of our Guard, squeezing his shoulder. Eleazar's smile was strained, and I understood why. Even though he had once been a loyal member of the Volturi, he had chosen to leave the Guard, and eight years ago had stood with the Cullens against his former comrades. He and his mate Carmen now belonged to the Denali coven, calling themselves 'cousins' to the Cullen family.

"We trust that Alice Cullen informed you of our visit?"

"After Aro made his decision yesterday, yes." A petite vampire with spiky black hair danced up to the door. This must be the famous Alice Cullen. I knew her to be Edward's sister. My master Aro had greatly admired her gift of being able to predict the future and had offered her a place amongst our ranks but she had declined, along with the others of her family.

Demetri made a slight bow - he was always polite – even before a kill - and smiled in greeting. "Hello Alice, how are you?"

"Ah, Carlisle!" Demetri turned to one of the two vampires who followed Alice, "We hoped we would find you here".

I hid my pleasure at seeing the Cullen patriarch, keeping my face immobile. Besides Bella and Edward, I had enjoyed hearing about Carlisle the most. Something about his choice in denying his very nature and saving human life as a doctor earned my respect, and I had heard often enough that even my master greatly admired Carlisle's will-power and intelligence. The handsome blond vampire next to him stood protectively over Alice, his fierce appearance softened somewhat by a slightly perplexed expression.

"Welcome Demetri" Carlisle greeted. "This is an unexpected pleasure. Are your masters well?"

"Very well, thank you" Demetri said, "May we come in?"

"Of course – there are just the three of you?" Carlisle turned towards me with a courteous smile. This was unexpected – I had anticipated that the Cullens would all react pretty stiffly to our presence. Of course, I meant them no harm (and it had been the Volturi's job after all to administer justice if an immortal child had been created – the incident eight years ago was regrettable and I wanted to tell Carlisle that my master had always spoken very highly of him), but I knew that the face-off had left somewhat bitter tastes on both sides.

"Yes", Alice chirped. She had a very easy smile, and I found myself liking her in spite of my resolve to just observe the Cullens impartially.

We followed them into an airy, light-colored living room. Three other vampires stood up as we entered.

Demetri gave an easy smile and nodded to them. "I believe you may remember Santiago", gesturing towards our companion, "And this is Lara".

I gave a reserved smile to the Cullens whilst Santiago merely nodded. The stunning blond female twitched a grimace, whilst the big bear-like vampire nodded without smiling. The third smiled warily, and flitted over to Carlisle's side.

Carlisle had nodded to Santiago, his expression tensing slightly, and then turned to me, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lara. May I present Esme, my wife" indicating the pretty soft-looking vampire by his side, "My children - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. And you have already met Eleazar. Please do sit down".

Of course, vampires do not need to sit, but we observe human rituals out of habit. We seated ourselves and I surveyed the Cullens eagerly. They all had the honey-toned eyes I had heard about, including Eleazar. Rosalie, the beautiful blond, was still scowling at us and I dismissed her for later observation, vaguely offended by her open hostility. Emmett, the big dark-haired one whistled nonchalantly, and I smiled a little at his don't-care attitude. I liked the look of Esme, there was something kind about her face, and Carlisle looked exactly like how I had pictured, albeit a little younger. I had imagined him older than his actual appearance of being in his mid-twenties. I smiled at Alice again, and then shifted my gaze to Jasper. He was still scrutinizing me, his expression having shifted from confusion to mild surprise. I worried slightly at his expression. I knew that Jasper had the gift of charisma and was able to influence people's moods, and I did not want him to analyze mine. I was used to keeping to myself and holding my emotions in check in Volterra and felt annoyed with myself for having perhaps revealed too much of my feelings to the aloof-looking vampire. I narrowed my eyes briefly then re-focused my attention on Carlisle who was asking me a question.

"I had not met you before Lara. Have you been with the Volturi for long?"

"It has been five years now" I answered. I wanted to say more but decided to wait and see how the meeting goes.

Demetri added slyly, "Lara is the newest to join our family. Aro found her himself".

I knew why Demetri had added that final comment – he was uneasy in 'enemy territory' and wanted to make it plain that he had powerful companions, including one who had been hand-picked by Aro himself for transformation. Whilst I never appreciate being exhibited like a show pony, I was not too annoyed by the subtle warning. Let them remember that they are not the only ones with extra talents.

"Carlisle" continued Demetri, "My masters send their regards, and Aro bade me give you this", handing over the wrapped gift which I know contained a rare porcelain statue whose original home had been the Palace of Versailles.

"How generous of him" said Rosalie, her voice thick with implied sarcasm, and I clenched my jaw hearing her disrespect my master.

"Rosalie", Esme berated her in a gentle warning, and I relaxed. Carlisle accepted the gift saying, "My appreciation. Please convey my thanks to Aro"

Demetri nodded. "Carlisle, my abject apologies for intruding on your hospitality, but we are here on an errand. As I am sure Alice has foreseen," with a nod in her direction, "our masters would like to know how Renesmee is developing. We were hoping to speak with your son and daughter-in-law, and their child this visit".

Carlisle nodded slightly stiffly, "Renesmee is developing well; she reached full maturity almost a year ago".

"Of course" Demetri replied, "and I am very glad to hear it. However you understand that we have orders. It is nothing personal, merely part of the task that falls upon our shoulders to ensure that nothing threatens the security of our world. I am sure you agree with me that Renesmee is certainly unusual given her parentage, if not quite unique, and with your permission we would like to see her with our own eyes"

Demetri had already told us on route that he had felt that Edward, Bella and Renesmee were not in Denali, and this was confirmed as Carlisle said, "I understand, and perhaps after you see her you will realize that Nessie does not and will not ever pose a threat to our world. Unfortunately, you just missed her. She and her parents are currently in Forks, visiting our friends".

My nose wrinkled infinitesimally, and Santiago dropped a sneer – we understood that Carlisle was referring to their former allies, which the more polite of our coven dubbed the 'mutant pack of puppies'.

Demetri nodded "In which case, I hope you will assist us by accompanying us to call on your son".

Carlisle glanced quickly at his wife, and I added "This is purely a mission to reassure our masters Carlisle. We do not wish for any conflict to arise, and seeing you accompany us would act as a deterrent against the wolves causing any troubles along the way". I saw Santiago raise his eyebrows in my peripheral vision – he would have no qualms against testing his strength against a pack of canines, but our orders had been explicit: no fighting unless absolutely necessary.

Carlisle looked at me and nodded. "Very well - Jasper, Alice and I will accompany you. However we cannot leave until tomorrow evening, I have several patients who need my attendance in the morning".

I saw Demetri frown, debating whether or not to insist we leave at once. However, he must have decided to refrain from raising further hostility, and bowed slightly in deference, "If it must be so".

"In the meantime, if we can assist you in finding suitable accommodation for the night…."

"No thank you. That will not be necessary"

Carlisle nodded, and then added in a firm voice, "As we maintain a permanent residence here, I would like to ask you to refrain from hunting in the area"

"That will not be a problem" Demetri said. "We ate before arriving", he added with a slight smile.

I saw Carlisle frown slightly, and to my surprise I felt a faint twinge of shame. I pushed it away immediately in annoyance – we were vampires, and there was no denying that fact. As with all creatures, we needed nourishment to survive, and it was an inescapable fact that our nourishment was blood.

"We will be hunting later - perhaps Lara would care to join us?"

I was not the only one to look at Jasper in surprise. The rest of his family stared at him in astonishment, although Alice kept her face impassive. I felt my own companions' incredulity.

"Hunt animals?" I could hear the disbelief in my voice, and then felt discourteous so I added "I have never tried it and I am not sure I would be much of a companion, but thank you for the invitation".

"It would be a novel experience," agreed Alice with a smile "You should come along, perhaps you will surprise yourself and find it enjoyable".

I looked at my companions, confused. I was sure the invitation only extended to me, and they were not party to it. Demetri face was unreadable, but Santiago looked mildly disgusted, shaking his head slightly. I raised my brows at him and smiled back at Alice.

"Perhaps – I'll find out later I suppose. Thanks for letting me join you"

Jasper nodded towards his siblings "The four of us will be heading out in about an hour. You can either wait here, or meet us later in the meadow beyond the Reserve gate."

"I'll meet you there".

I saw Rosalie frown at Jasper, but Emmett's face stretch into a grin as he called to me "Let's see how fast you are – bears are out of season now but we'll have a bet to see who bags the first lion".

I could see his enthusiasm gathering at the thought of challenging an unknown opponent and I could not resist answering cheekily "I hope your masculine pride can take losing to a girl!"

Ignoring my companions' silent censure, I gave an answering grin to the big bear of a vampire, and we rose to take our leave. My stomach clenched in anticipation – not so much at the idea of chasing after some overgrown cat, but at the thought of spending time with the Cullens away from Demetri and Santiago, and experiencing once again what it was like to run with a family.

**Gold Eyes - 3**

I lifted my nose to the breeze, my eyes glittering in the darkness. Catching scent of my prey, I raced off to my left. I heard my rival close behind me, speeding silently through the woods.

Wind whipped through my hair as I flew through the forest. Small creatures darted from my path as I stretched my limbs, exhilarating in the thrill of the chase. The night was dark but my senses were vibrantly alert, seeking out the swiftest path to my prey through the darkened maze of trees. I heard the million nightly sounds of the forest and felt the crunch of leaves beneath my feet as I dug in harder, bloodlust seeping through my veins and causing the venom to surge through my mouth in preparation.

I was blind to the dim glint off my opponent's skin, deep into the trance of the hunt. I neared my prey and slowed my step effortlessly into a silent stalk. Tracking round the small pack of mountain lions; a lethal shadow with fierce eyes focused with intent, I sought out the largest of the feline predators. The large male sniffed the air in agitation, sensing danger and death nearby.

My rival leapt out with a snarl and the cats dispersed, running for escape. I took off in pursuit after the largest animal. The big cat sensed me closing the gap and whirled round with extraordinary grace to confront its predator, growling fiercely. Without hesitation, I pounced, zeroing on the kill. I twisted past the slicing claws with ease and lowered my teeth instinctively to the animal's jugular, cutting through flesh to where the blood flowed strongest.

Grasping the animal tightly, I bit deeper, with the cat's yowling heightening the hunter's trance. Sucking in a mouthful of warm blood I suddenly stopped, spitting out the reeking blood. I broke out of the trance in confusion at the strange flavor of the blood and dropped the large animal. I heard a step behind me and whirled round, instinctively sliding into a crouch to defend my kill. I snarled, baring my teeth at the intruder.

Emmett sauntered up grinning nonchalantly with Jasper and Rosalie close at his heels.

"Flavor not right for you?" Emmett taunted, "Watch out, your prey is getting away".

I relaxed my pose slightly and looked behind. The animal was indeed trying piteously to drag itself away, leaving a bloody trail of pain behind it. I stepped over to it, and looked up at Emmett, smirking, "Get ready to pay up"

Ignoring my distaste, I lowered my head and drank, ending the animal's misery whilst the four vampires watched me silently.

**Gold Eyes - 4**

"Carlisle. One word before you go please", said Eleazar, gesturing.

Carlisle Cullen was getting ready to depart for Forks with Alice and Jasper. The members of the Volturi were waiting in front of the woods that bordered the Cullen's territory, outside the earshot of the house.

"What is it my friend?" asked Carlisle.

Eleazar smiled at his old ally. "I know that it is superfluous to remind you to be careful, but remember to stay on your guard"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Do not worry, Alice is with us – she will warn us of any ill intent of their part, and Jasper is the best fighter out of us all. However, I do not dismiss the hope that as Lara said, this is merely a scouting mission for them to reassure themselves that Nessie has not developed into a threat… Somehow I trust this new vampire, and Jasper had already told us that despite Demetri and Santiago's agitation, Lara feels no animosity towards us – and in fact feels very comfortable here."

"That was why he invited her on the hunt?"

"Yes. Jasper wanted to test her emotions when away from her companions. She is very young, and I do not believe that the Volturi have corrupted her yet. She obviously thinks very highly of Aro, and it is clear that from what she heard from him, she thinks that what happened eight years ago was merely a misunderstanding. However you can also see from her reactions when we talk that she is not as fanatical and proud of her position within the Guard as some of the others. I think that she serves them because she truly believes in the necessity of the Volturi's role. Not dissimilar to you my friend, in your day" Carlisle smiled and clasped Eleazar's shoulder briefly.

Eleazar shook his head slowly.

"I do not doubt that she feels benign towards us now Carlisle" Eleazar answered, hesitating before continuing "Yet Aro sent her here, even though she is still green to this life. You and I both know that Aro has not given up on his dream of acquisition here, and he does not do things without a purpose. If she trusts Aro as much as she indicates, he will find a way to use her – perhaps even without her knowing"

Eleazar looked frankly at Carlisle "Lara is dangerous Carlisle. I can sense her gift, but it is very different to anything I have encountered in the past and I cannot tell you for sure how it works. All I can say is that it is strong – I doubt whether she herself or Aro have ever tested it fully. Keep an eye on her and beware".

**Gold Eyes - 5**

I fancied that my eyes had taken on some of the Cullens' amber hue after the previous night's hunt, however knew that it would actually take weeks of feeding – 'vegetarian' style as Alice called it – to dilute the dark crimson rim of my eyes.

I was sitting in a car with Carlisle Cullen as he drove down to Forks. Demetri and Santiago were with Alice and Jasper in another vehicle traveling behind us.

"Did you enjoy the hunting trip last night?"

I looked at Carlisle, who had accompanied his question with a friendly smile.

"I did actually" I admitted, "although - perhaps not the actual feedingpart"

I explained further, "The chase itself was exhilarating – it was new for me, actually _tracking_ my prey and using speed. Usually when we hunt, our prey just freeze still and our beauty and strength are enough to trap them - as opposed to needing to hunt them down. It isn't much of a challenge, yet the taste -" I stopped suddenly, biting my lip. I knew that Carlisle would find the subject distasteful and I didn't want to disgust him by speaking about drinking human blood when I knew how he abhorred the idea.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I am sure that animal blood does take some getting used to, but it does keep us strong, and we do – or at least my sons do" he gave me a wry grin, "enjoy the chase and the speed of the hunt."

I was surprised and relieved he did not seem to judge me, and smiled back hesitantly. A moment of silence passed before I ventured a question shyly.

"I hope that you don't mind me asking, but _why _do you choose to live the way you do? I mean, there is no escaping the fact that we are vampires – predators - and humans are our natural prey. Perhaps one can argue that its not right to feed on them because we _ourselves_ used to be human - but the Change transforms us entirely into a separate species… thus surely the way we hunt humans it is no different to how a lion hunts a deer, or how human beings themselves kill animals for their meat. Besides" I added "regardless of that you always see other creatures within the natural world that feed on their own kind – snakes for example. It is just the way of the world that the strong prey on the weak."

Carlisle nodded, "You know, my daughter-in-law had asked me a similar question when she was still human"

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle looked thoughtful. "It is true that within the animal kingdom, the strong are born to prey on the weak – yet it is the concept of _choice _that separates us – vampire and humans – from mere animals."

He looked at me, "Few of our kind were given the choice to become what we are. I did not want this life – in fact, when I was first created and learned what I had become I tried to end my own life."

I looked at him in surprise.

He continued "However I realized that like everything in life, it was up to me to just decide what to do with what I was given, the hand that I had been dealt. I was raised in a vicarage, and have always believed that there is a point to our lives, and a point where we will be judged by our choices at the end. Where, when or how the end will come, I do not know – and perhaps the point is moot as by all accounts we are damned regardless, but I still hope that we still get some measure of credit for trying. Above other creatures we have been given the gifts of intelligence, speed, power – and ultimately free will. And that free will is what guides me – I choose _not_ to be a killer, and instead use the other gifts I have been blessed with to serve others"

My admiration for the doctor rose – I could not imagine having to control myself whilst surrounded by blood all day in a hospital.

"Furthermore, I have a theory that abstaining from human blood allows us to retain our humanity and lets us form genuine bonds of love instead of grouping together for mere protection and convenience' sake".

I must have frowned, and Carlisle directed a question to me. "Outside of the Volturi, have you come across any other covens the size of my family, or Tanya's?"

I shook my head.

"Our kind generally do not stick together, we prefer to travel in solitude or at most in groups of two or three. For some reason, when larger groups band together, they usually disintegrate after whatever purpose has been fulfilled – such as we see with the warring covens down South. I believe that the reason for this is that when you give into the temptation that human blood holds – it overpowers you and locks you in until the main focus of your existence are your thirst and feeding. Everything else – love, companionship, hobbies even – all recede into the background. However, by rising above the temptation, we somehow retain our other senses, other priorities that are remnants of our former lives. Instead of blood, my love for my family is the most important thing in my life." He paused, "Even with the Volturi, I am sure that it is not love that binds you all together, but respect for your masters and belief in the role you fulfill in our world."

I was silent. It was true – there were no bonds of love within our coven, and it was through the sheer will of the ancients, and I suspect the gifts of Chelsea – that fights did not break out every day. I wondered whether Aro cared as much for us as Carlisle did for his family.

I changed the subject, "I liked your wife Esme, she seems very kind"

Carlisle smiled, "Esme is the very best part of me and my soul incarnate. It was her and my son Edward who first brought joy to living again."

"'Soul incarnate'" I smiled wistfully, "Your family is very lucky to all have found such partners"

"Our kind so rarely changes – what with the inflexibility of our anatomy and the constancy that is attends existence over millennia - that when something comes along which touches us deeply, the change is usually irrevocable and permanent. That is why a saving grace of our kind is that we often mate for life and stay steadfast with the same partner for centuries untold. On the flipside of course, is why blood feuds are so prevalent amongst out kind – vampires do not forget betrayals and wrongs, or to put it more accurately, are unable to forgive so easily".

**Gold Eyes - 6**

We arrived in Forks just as dawn was breaking. Carlisle had spoken to his son on the phone prior to our departure, and we headed straight for Edward and Bella's home. I knew that the Cullens had another house in the area, but guessed that they were eager for us to see Renesmee and be off as soon as possible. I did not dwell on the tiny sliver of sadness I felt at the thought of leaving for Volterra again and returning to my own 'family', and at the knowledge that despite his kindness, Carlisle too would be relieved to see the back of us.

We pulled up at the edge of the wood trail that led to the house and got out to walk the rest of the way. I was awed by the green landscape: Pine tress stretched high above us on all sides, their trunks and forest floor alike covered by thick green foliage and moss. The climate was damp here, and the heaviness of the air was balanced subtly by its fresh, dewy scent.

Demetri, Santiago and I followed the Cullens wordlessly along the winding path until we reached a small clearing. I looked at the small stone cottage with pleasure. A few faint beams of sunlight had pierced the frosty morning, illuminating the clearing and bringing out the forest's vibrant shades of green. The woods behind us had receded into the mist, and my clear eyes took in the sparkle of sunlight off dewdrops. The cottage itself was charming, and could have been willed into existence by a fairy-tale conjuror. The quaint arched doorway was framed by climbing ivy and honeysuckle, a faint flickering light could be discerned from the deep-set windows, and to complete the picture of enchantment, smoke drifted idly away from the cottage in the chimney poking out of the roof.

I had always been an avid consumer of fairy tales, folk legends and myth, and I could almost picture Snow White opening the door and beckoning the dwarves home for supper.

I blinked, for a moment disorientated between imagination and reality as a lovely young woman with chestnut ringlets, white skin and rose-red lips stood at the cottage's open door. _Was this Bella Cullen?_

"Nessie!" Carlisle smiled, answering my question. To be sure, when I listened more closely I heard a faint thrumming – the sound of her heartbeat, and registered the light flush on her cheeks that had made me wonder whether Snow White had indeed materialized in front of us.

"Grandpa! Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper – you've arrived!" the apparition danced forward joyfully to greet her relatives – none of whom actually looked older than herself by more than a few years.

Edward and Bella Cullen followed their daughter out of the door. Edward's face was unreadable, guarded, but Bella's tense expression melted into a warm smile as she greeted her father-in-law and grabbed Alice in a big hug, "Hey Jasper", she smiled at the tall blond vampire.

The three of us had taken positions slightly apart from the family reunion, and after exchanging a brief, dignified embrace with his son, Carlisle stepped back and gestured to us.

Edward and Bella were a handsome pair. I noted the first's strong bone structure and mass of thick, rust-colored hair, and the latter's full lips and wavy chestnut locks. They complimented each other even better than I had imagined.

"Hello Edward, Bella, it is good to see that you are well"

Bella smiled wryly at Demetri "Hi again Demetri"

Edward said "Hello Demetri, Santiago, Lara" glancing at me with mild curiosity.

Of course, with his mind-reading gift Edward would already know my name. I wondered what he could read about me from Carlisle's thoughts. I stopped – I wondered what he could read about me from _my _thoughts.

He chuckled slightly, understanding my sudden discomfort and reached out a hand, "I'm Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you".

I smiled and shook his hand – firm grip - and then courteously extended my hand also to Bella before doing the same to Renesmee. I had braced myself, having already heard about her curious gift, but was disappointed. She merely shook my hand with a slight tremor, and I did not see any special images. I did however notice that the sweet scent emanating from her skin was tainted somewhat by an animal edge, a faint musky odor, and I pondered whether that was her own usual aroma, or the remnants from a visit from their wolf friends.

Demetri and Santiago did not touch any of the Cullens and gazed speculatively at Edward, obviously wondering if he was going to invite them into his house.

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, registering their thoughts, and moved to stand with his hand resting protectively on his daughter's shoulder.

"As you can see, our daughter is well and has reached adulthood. There has been no lapse in her behavior that could threaten the secrecy of our kind – your masters' concern on that regard has been needless"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Jasper, Alice and Carlisle had positioned themselves subtly around Renesmee.

Demetri nodded at Edward's words then smiled at Renesmee. I saw the girl swallow her anxiety and lift her chin up defiantly as Santiago stared stony-faced at her.

"Renesmee", I addressed her gently, "we would like to ask you a few questions if that is okay with you – and your parents too" I added, glancing at them with a reassuring smile. I did not want to scare the young girl – despite being fully-grown physically, I could still see a child-like innocence and vivacity about her that was endearing, and I subtly glared at Santiago. He retracted and looked away at once.

I saw Edward squeeze Bella's hand reassuringly, and meeting my eyes, nodded. Renesmee looked at me with a clear gaze, giving her assent.

"You stopped growing last year?" I asked.

Renesmee answered, "Yes" in a high, musical voice.

"I understand that you inter-act with humans – in school? With your mother's father? How have they reacted to you growing up so quickly?"

"I attended school in Forks for one year pretending to be my parents' adopted niece, and have recently started my senior year of high school in Denali. Prior to that my father and my grandfather schooled me from home, and I did not have much contact with other children. I have not really seen my maternal grandfather since three years ago. He believes that my parents have sent me to boarding school and I do not join my mother when she visits him, even though I want to - I understand that I cannot see him for another few years, when he will expect to see me as an adult".

I was satisfied by her answer and her understanding of the rules that need be, although felt slightly perturbed that the rest of her family still mingle with their human relatives.

"You're playing a dangerous game Bella" Demetri cut in, "How can your father not suspect anything?"

Edward answered, "My father-in-law is no more observant than the average human, and we know well the stakes and the precautions to take. After all, we have lived amongst society for decades", he reminded us. "Myself, Bella, and Alice are the only ones who ever visit Bella's father – and we started off young enough in Forks for us to be able to look like we are still in our early twenties. We come here rarely and do not stay long enough to mingle with any other residents in town so they never have the chance to look closely at us. We understand that after a few more years – maybe we will let Renesmee visit her grandfather just once first – we will have to leave and never return to Forks whilst the current generation still live, and we are prepared for that".

I caught a glimpse of Bella's sorrow at the idea, and felt sympathy towards her. I still missed my own parents, and could empathize with her grief at the thought of the upcoming departure. Yet she had chosen this life, whilst my family had been stolen from me. At least she had her soul mate, her daughter – I pushed back my envy and dejection that I would never know motherhood myself – and her perfect family in the Cullens.

"What is your diet now mostly?" Demetri asked.

"I prefer blood – I accompany my family when they hunt animals, but my system seems compatible with human food too. I have learnt to enjoy several items" Renesmee answered.

Jealousy rose in me again – truly she has the best of both worlds. Classic vampire beauty without the stone-hard skin that sparkles in the sunlight to give her away, a loving family and friends willing to protect her, the ability to both satiate her thirst as well as enjoy human food….like chocolate. Ridiculous thing to be jealous of I know, but I often remember it – the sensation of creamy sweet goodness on my tongue. Yet when actually faced with a bar of chocolate now, the smell repels me like any other type of human food.

I scolded myself inwardly – the last thing I want is to waste my time with the Cullens by being jealous. Ugh – what if my expression looked like Jane's? When she is jealous her face could sour milk.

"Well it appears that you are actually better equipped to be able to live amongst humans undetected than our kind" I told her, gesturing to the telling glitter that reflected off Demetri's face as a ray of light caught his cheekbones.

"Demetri? Santiago? Do you have any further questions?" I asked my companions.

Never verbose, Santiago shook his head, still glowering slightly at the Cullens.

Demetri gave a slight bow towards the family, "No. Thank you Renesmee, I am sure that what we have learnt today will satisfy our masters. Edward, Bella, Carlisle" he nodded to each in turn, "Jasper, Alice….it has been a pleasure. I daresay we will meet again in the future"

Edward smiled tightly, "I daresay we will."

"All the best until then," Demetri said before turning away.

Carlisle, looking slightly strained, said "Give my regards to Aro" Santiago nodded and made to follow after Demetri.

Carlisle turned to me and said gently, "It was a pleasure to meet you Lara. Do take care of yourself; I hope to see you again soon."

I clasped his hand in farewell, trying to stifle the depression I suddenly felt. I looked up to say goodbye to the other Cullens and was surprised to see Edward smiling at me with genuine warmth.

"It was a pleasure to have met you Lara." He looked past me to where Demetri and Santiago had melted into the trees and sighed, "You should probably best follow them now".

I nodded in accord, wondering at his sigh. "'Bye Alice, Jasper – we'll race again next time okay?" They nodded and smiled. "Take care Bella and Renesmee, good to have met you both."

I turned and left.

**Gold Eyes - 7**

Demetri and Santiago were running through the trees. As I chased after them my thoughts remained with the Cullens and my final image of them – Carlisle, standing with his hand resting on Edward's shoulder. Edward, standing next his wife and daughter; Bella with her arms clasped around her Renesmee. Beside them Jasper, a tall protective shadow as always to his Alice, and Alice chattering excitedly to her brother and best friend…..

I pulled up to the boys and stopped them with a touch.

"What is it?" Demetri asked me, "Everything alright?"

"Yes" I nodded, and impulsively said, "I think you guys should go back without me, I'd like to stay in the area for a few days"

"What?" Santiago finally opened his mouth. "No - our orders were to return with a report"

I ignored him as Demetri asked me quietly, his eyes perplexed "What do you mean stay for a few days? Why?"

I sighed. "I like the environment here – the air is cool, and fresh. I like being able to stay outside during the daytime, and the woods – Volterra is so hemmed in by buildings. I don't think Aro would have a problem with me taking a brief holiday – and surely you don't need _three _people to deliver the news? Our mission was simple and the meeting went amicably, it won't exactly be a complicated report" I looked at Santiago.

Demetri looked closely at me and then whispered, even though Santiago was sure to catch parts of what he said, "This is not the time Lara. We can afford your obsession with the Cullens whilst safe at home, but Aro will not be pleased"

I looked back frankly at him, slightly annoyed and refusing to acknowledge the possibility. "You know as well as I do that Aro will not be angry with me. I will not be long away, and when I return I will have been able to observe Renesmee – and maybe possibly even their wolfy friends – in more depth. The Cullens seem to have no objection to me, perhaps I can even smooth over the rift that the Trial had created between our covens. You cannot deny that that would be a desirable outcome".

Santiago opened his mouth in the beginnings of a sneer and Demetri stopped him with a look.

"What?" I challenged him. Demetri grimaced. "Lara, I know there's no convincing you when you have your mind set on something, so, fine – Santiago and I will return home first. Look after yourself and stay in touch"

Santiago looked disbelieving, "Aro's tolerance for her will not extend to her disobeying orders".

"She has obeyed his orders and our mission was carried through without a hitch – no thanks to you and your silent yet no less obvious animosity towards the Cullens." Demetri said sternly, "Aro said return with news and we will, Lara will follow in a few days, perhaps with some additional information that we may have missed".

Santiago looked at me, and then nodded sullenly.

"You go off ahead first, see if we can procure a car – I don't fancy running – the clouds seem to be clearing" Demetri ordered.

Santiago left without further comment. In the hierarchy of our Guard, seniority is a factor, but is not as big a dividing line as that between the gifted and non-gifted. Despite being experienced and strong fighters, people like Santiago and Felix will always rank lower than people like Demetri and I, Jane, Alec and Heidi. I did not really approve of the favoritism and secretly believed that the masters should do something to stop some Guard members (ahem – Jane) from bullying the others, but admit that I do reap the benefits of such a system. In any case, there is still prestige involved in being part of the Volturi guard – regardless of whether or not one is gifted.

I looked at my friend, "Thanks."

Demetri sighed, "Hurry back" and kissed me on the cheek lightly. Then he too, left.

I ran back off in the direction I came, beaming with excitement. I would ask Carlisle for his permission to stay in the area for a few days – maybe even a couple of weeks. Of course, I would not presume to ask to stay _with_ them, but then again if they offered….

**The Pack - 1**

"Goodbye Dr. Clearwater, thanks again" The little boy stood with his parents.

"You're welcome little man" replied his pediatrician with a smile. "Take care of yourself now Ben – I'll see you out in the pitch in a few weeks ok? 'Bye Tom, Caitlin" he waved goodbye at the young family before heading to the cloakroom to collect his belongings at the end of a busy shift.

At twenty-three years of age, Seth Clearwater was the youngest pediatric intern at Forks Community Hospital. He had finished his medical studies not six months ago at Dartmouth, a source of pride to his community and to his mother, who had tried to mask the regret she felt that her husband had not lived to see the man his son had become.

His stomach rumbling – he had not found the time to eat since early morning – he waved affably at the group of nurses standing by the hospital entrance as he hurried to his car, completely oblivious to admiring looks he received. As he slammed the car door shut, the nurses laughed with each other, pretending to swoon.

"He is so _fine_" sighed one of the three, stifling the irritation she felt that despite her obvious invitation, Dr. Clearwater had still not asked her out.

"Gorgeous eyes" agreed another.

Seth did indeed have striking eyes, yet his most attractive physical feature was not the aforementioned long-lashed dark eyes, nor the square jaw and high cheekbones that indicated his Quileute parentage, but instead his ready smile. It was a smile that concealed nothing and was an exact reflection of the open, kind friendliness of his nature. He laughed often, his strong white teeth standing out against the russet color of his skin, with eyes crinkling in the corners giving the impression that he was looking out into the sun. It was an attractive face, the face of a boy who had known only love and kindness as a child, and had matured well with the responsibility and knowledge of grief that adulthood brings.

Standing tall at six foot three, he had a slim, well-muscled physique that only hinted at his unusual double-life, the secret part of his existence that would have bewildered and scared the same nurses who fantasized about getting to know him better.

For Seth Clearwater was not merely a compassionate and gifted healer, nor just the sunny favorite of his tribe's elders, but a member of the Quileute's guardian fraternity: the pack of werewolves that protected the region from mythical horrors, and were the Cullens' strongest allies.

**The Pack - 2**

A short, sharp bark called the meeting to order. Seven pairs of gleaming eyes turned their attention towards their leader.

Sam Uley surveyed the wolves gathered in a circle in front of him. To his left lay Paul, the oldest of the wolves after Sam himself, and easily the most temperamental of the pack. Then came Embry, quiet and thoughtful; and Quil, more muscled than the others even in his animal form; followed by the group's younger members, Collin, Brady, and Tammy – the pack's only female member and Paul's cousin, and finally Seth, sitting upright directly on Sam's right-hand.

There were gaps in the circle that used to be filled by other wolves. After the Cullen family had moved away from Forks, several members of the original pack had gradually stopped phasing. Seth's sister Leah was one who had eagerly embraced the end of her days as part of the protector pack. She had moved away from the reservation not long after Jacob's pack was dissolved and its members re-absorbed by Sam's pack, and had only recently come back home for a visit. Jared had happily married Kim – the girl he had imprinted on eight years ago and loved with all his heart – and had stopped phasing more gradually, leaving his pack life behind only after he was certain that no threats were coming his family's way.

The wolves were all connected in their minds, and Sam did not have to shift back into his human form in order to address his family with articulated words.

_As you all know_, he began, _Jacob arrived back in town a few days ago. _Several members of the pack yipped softly in excitement, especially Quil and Embry. Jacob Black had been the pack's second-in-command until fate had chosen him to lead as an Alpha in his own right.

Before the Alliance between the wolf pack and Forks' resident vampires, the two clans had lived together in an uneasy peace. Despite the fact that vampires were the traditional enemy of the Quileute wolves, the tribe elders had allowed the Cullens to live in Forks without exposing them when they realized around the turn of the century that the Cullens were not like others of their kind and only fed off the blood of animals. However, the relationship between both sides were always strained, and the treaty between the clans held only as long as the Cullens kept to their side of the bargain – to stay of Quileute lands and _never bite a single human being._

When Bella Swan moved to Forks, she inadvertently brought the two groups together by not only falling in love with a vampire, but by also becoming best friends with Jacob Black. Complications and conflict arose when Jacob developed romantic feelings towards her, but the rivalry between him and Edward was put temporarily on hold when the Cullens and the wolf pack joined together to protect Bella from being hunted by nomad vampires.

After the threat to Bella was removed, she made the decision to join Edward's family, and the relationship between both groups deteriorated. Infuriated and heartbroken by her choice to become a vampire, Jacob had urged his pack to attack the Cullens because in order for Bella's wish to come true, she would have to be bitten by one of the family, thereby breaking the old treaty. However Sam denied Jacob's request, not willing to punish their former allies for a decision made by Bella herself.

Then the unthinkable happened: Bella became pregnant with Renesmee. Having heard tales of hybrid monsters, the pack was horrified and concluded that the unborn fetus was a threat to human security. Sam's first priority has always been the protection of the tribe and his pack, and he Alpha-decreed that the pack must wipe-out the unknown menace, even if it meant attacking Bella herself and the rest of the Cullens. Jacob and Seth had struggled against the edict but to no avail until Jacob finally claimed the birthright that was his.

Three pack members had inherited the right to rule the group: Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black all had Alpha blood in their veins due to them being direct descendants of the clan's original shape-shifters. Seth had still been considered a pup when he had shifted for the first time, and the thought of leading had never even entered his mind. Jacob, on the other hand had deferred to Sam's authority partly because he had never wanted to be an Alpha – or even a werewolf in fact - but mostly because he highly respected Sam and knew him to be a brave and just leader. However, as the grandson of the tribe's last chief, Jacob's authority actually out-ranked Sam's – he had just never claimed his right to lead.

Sam's order to kill Bella Swan and her unborn child caused Jacob to leave the pack as an Alpha in his own right, and hurry to warn the Cullens. He was soon joined by Seth, who was the first to declare allegiance to Jacob's new pack. Although fiercely loyal to Sam, Seth had also been firm friends with the Cullens ever since he fought alongside Edward Cullen to protect Bella against the nomad vampires. The pack existed to protect people, and to Seth's young eyes, the Cullens _were _people - good people - and he had felt that to attack them was morally wrong and the blackest kind of betrayal.

In the end, the wolves did not attack, and after Renesmee was born, the two packs (with Seth, his sister Leah, Embry and Quil joining Jacob) lived in harmony – separate from each other but still as brothers. In a strange twist of fate, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and when the Volturi came to wipe-out the Cullens under the pretense of a trial for creating an immortal child, they found the wolf packs standing alongside the Cullens, and the bond between the family and the packs was solidified.

A few years after the confrontation, the Cullens moved away from Forks and Jacob left with them. Seth had been happy to rejoin Sam's group, but had missed his friends keenly. He had gotten along well with all the Cullens – especially the joking, playful Emmett and the graceful, irrepressible Alice, and had been treated like a younger brother by both Edward and Jacob.

However, the Cullens often invited him to visit them in Denali and he kept up the correspondence. In fact, Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been the first person to encourage him to pursue medical studies and had acted as a long-distance mentor to him during university.

He had met up with Edward and Bella the evening they got back to Forks, but had not yet had the opportunity to greet Alice, Jasper and Carlisle due to his hectic schedule as both a young doctor and wolf pack's second-in-command. However, Sam had taken Embry and Quil with him to visit Jacob and the Cullens a few days ago.

_As you all know, the Cullens have had a visit from the Italian coven. _All around the pack hackles rose and there was a long grumble of snarling. Sam continued _One of them – a newcomer to the Volturi called Lara, has opted to stay behind._

The pack saw the newcomer in the minds of Sam, Embry and Quil. She was beautiful of course, with dark raven locks that contrasted the whiteness of her skin. Taller than Alice or Bella, Seth thought that she looked slender but deadly – like a steel blade. For what had stood out in Sam's mind had been her eyes – almond-shaped and framed by thick lashes – with pupils that distinctly had a crimson tinge - eyes that betrayed her as one who kills and feeds on humans.

_The Cullens aren't sure why she asked to remain behind for a while, but Edward and Jasper have confided to us that they perceive her as being happier now alone with them than when her colleagues were with her. They also reassured me that whilst with them this Lara will not hunt humans. _

Paul snorted in disbelief, and Seth too felt wary – during the wolves' only contact with the Volturi, they had perceived the arrogance of the coven and saw first-hand the blind loyalty of the Guard towards their masters. It seemed too unbelievable that one of this Guard would voluntarily choose to hang out with the Cullens – and partake of their diet – instead of slinking back to their beloved gothic home.

_Our allies have vouched for her and will keep an eye on her, but we still must not relax our guard. I know that Jacob also distrusts her – he believes that she is here to spy on the Cullens – learn of any weaknesses - whilst at the same time to learn more about us. _

_Whilst she is here, we will increase patrols from two to four of us per night and expand our perimeter. Needless to say, the pack is forbidden to have any contact with her. Jacob will see her often as she is staying in the Cullens' big house and he'll keep an eye on her there and report back to us._

_Anyway, _Sam sighed, _hopefully, she will do as she said and leave in a few days' time – she has already been here almost a week. _

_There is one more thing to discuss before we leave on patrols _Sam said. One or two of the wolves patrolled the region every night, taking it in turn to check their lands' perimeters to ensure that no threat to humanity was approaching. Seth knew what subject Sam was going to bring up.

_Last night, whilst Seth was running patrol with Tammy they came across an unusual scent – one that they had never encountered before. _

The rest of the pack looked at Seth and dipped their heads; they had already 'remembered' the incident through his thoughts. _Seth_, Sam addressed him, _what do you make of it?_

Seth allowed the memory of the strange incident to flood his thought, painting the scene for his brothers. He had been running a wide circle with Tammy, everything had seemed normal and he was enjoying the exhilaration of his smooth, swift pace through the forest. Familiar smells had reached his nose: The damp odor of soggy earth, the different scents of animals that live within the woods – elk, squirrels, deer, earthworms, and so forth, when he suddenly pulled up short. A vaguely woodsy _human _scent had penetrated into the depths of the forest. However, the aroma was tinged by a certain canine wildness, and he had thought for an initial second that it was one of his brothers. He quickly disregarded that thought when his mind registered that it was unfamiliar scent to him, and in fact, as he breathed deeper, the odor had a noxious, sickening edge of decay and blood to it.

He had alerted Tammy and they had followed their noses to the smell, with Seth leading the way in front to ensure that the young female wolf did not enter any possible risk first. The smell got stronger as they came back closer in to town and then suddenly vanished altogether. Try as they did, Seth and Tammy could only detect the smells of humans, and after searching fruitlessly for a while, Seth stayed on guard near the borders and sent Tammy to wake up Sam.

Sam had phased immediately and allowed Seth to flood his mind with the aroma, but when he arrived on the scene he too could not detect any remnants of the scent.

_What do you think it was? _wondered Collin.

Sam looked at Seth, who nodded before addressing the rest of the pack. _I have a theory, _he began, _but it is quite disturbing if I am correct._

_The first clue is the similarity of its scent to ours and how it vanished suddenly and could not be detected amongst the scents of other humans when we got close to town. Secondly, whilst Tammy and I were following the scent trail yesterday, we could not see any wolf or canine tracks – although to our surprise we did find a few _human_ footprints – and what human would travel so deep into the woods at night?_

_It was a vampire! _growled Brady, his hackles rising.

_Right Einstein, _Paul snorted, _have you been listening at all? It was a _canine _smell. I think we'd all recognize the vampire's icy sweet burn by now don't you think? Or are you still confused?_

_Give him break Paul, _Tammy interjected_. Anyway, Seth was talking_.

Paul opened his mouth to retort but Sam said _Enough, _and Brady sat back down slightly embarrassed.

Seth continued, _Lastly, as you can see – tonight is a full moon. _

Sam frowned, as realization and shock dawned on Embry face. Tammy stared at Seth in wonder. The other wolves looked at each other uncomprehending.

_Remember when we faced those Italian vampires eight years ago? _Seth continued _there was a light-haired old one, one of the leaders -_

_Aro? _asked Quil

_No, _Seth shook his head, _he was the dark-haired one. I mean his brother, Caius. Anyway, he was really shocked when he saw us remember? But Edward told him that we were not truly '_Children of the Moon', _and Aro explained how our pack should in fact be rightly referred to as _shape-shifters, _and that it was merely a genetic quirk or fate that led us to assume these forms, and that it was incorrect to call ourselves werewolves_.

He paused, _I think what we smelled last night was a real werewolf – one the Children of the Moon that Caius hates and fears. The ones that shift involuntarily during the full moon – the ones that attack humans._

As if to illustrate his point, the sound of a long, inhumane howl from deep within the forest suddenly made all the assembled wolves leap to their feet.

_Shit!_ growled Paul, _we have to find this thing_

_Let's GO, _snarled Quil, eager for the fight.

_Wait _Sam commanded. _We have to focus. Seth - you, Embry and Quil track him in the forest from the East, Paul and I will come in from the West. Collin, Brady, you are to run along the perimeters of reservation to make sure that the creature is not near our people, then come and join us. Tammy, I need you to run to the Cullens, grab Jake and also warn them – the doctor probably knows more about these werewolves than we do – listen to what he says and relay it back to us. Now everyone Go, and keep safe._

**Lara - 1**

It had been a pleasant few days. When I went back to Carlisle to ask for his permission to stay longer, he had hesitated for a brief second before welcoming me and inviting me to stay with him, Jasper and Alice in the big house. I was ecstatic, even though I knew that at least part of the reason for the invitation was to make sure I was where they could keep an eye on me.

The Cullens were all very pleasant, although Edward, Renesmee and Bella were still slightly reserved when speaking to me. I was able to observe the family to my heart's content, and felt very touched and wistful to see the bonds between the couples. Although Bella's was the one mind that Edward could not read, he really _knew _her, knew her down to her bones, and could anticipate her every gesture and need. On her side, Bella seemed like the most contented woman in the world. She would often adjust her position involuntarily to match Edward's and adored her husband openly with her eyes – causing her daughter and Jacob the werewolf to laugh and jokingly mime throwing up. Jasper obviously worshipped Alice, and was very protective towards her. They were never nauseating or overly mushy, but like Edward and Bella, they seemed to be able to communicate without words and were obviously made for each other. The most interesting relationship was Jacob and Renesmee's. They spent most of their time laughing together, arguing and purposely provoking each other, but there was a tenderness to their relationship that was touching. Every night when Jacob goes home to his father's house on the Indian reservation they take about half an hour just to say goodbye – and this after having spent every day, the entire day with each other since Nessie was born. The most fascinating aspect to their relationship is how Renesmee seems to be the center of Jacob's world, the very core of his existence. He just seems to automatically gravitate towards her, and the way that he behaves with her is so different from how he interacts with others. It is not as though he puts on an act or tries to be extra gentle with her, but more that he can _truly be himself _when he's with her and she somehow brings out the very best in him.

I did not do too much over the past few days besides observe the family. I went hunting again with the Cullens and this time I _swear _that my eyes have lightened in color. I had not yet been back to Edward and Bella's cottage as they did not invite me to and usually spent their time at Carlisle's house anyway, but Bella lent me a couple of books and Edward is teaching me how to play the piano. My mother had hired a piano tutor for me when I was still a child, but after hearing complaints from both me _and _my teacher, she had let me drop the classes and devote my extracurricular activities to dance instead. Edward was amazingly good, and he played the lullaby he had composed for Bella when they first met. It was so beautiful and very moving, and I could not help feeling slightly wistful: I longed to have someone one day who would love me just as much. Anyway, it was that lullaby that caused me ask him for lessons.

I had also had a long talk with Alice, who told me that she had known that I wouldn't leave with Demetri and Santiago. I replied by jokingly asking her to read my future and showed her my palm. She had smiled – and then shocked me by saying that she can foresee me leaving the Volturi for good. When, why and how she refused to say, saying that it was not clear yet and that there were several different possibilities. I had frowned and she had distracted me by changing the topic and offering me a makeover. I had protested, slightly insulted – I looked _fine _– but Bella had been there and she told me wryly that I might as well give in because Alice would hound me until I said yes, and besides it would make her day to have a new doll to fashion. It was impossible to say no to Alice, and her enthusiasm was infectious so…..anyway I must say she did have some skill!

I had also been introduced to some of the wolf pack the day a couple of days ago. That had been tense. Carlisle had explained that it was necessary for us to be introduced – not only out of courtesy to their allies, but because the wolves needed to know my face and scent to prevent any accidental attacks.

Jacob and Nessie had hesitated when Carlisle broached the idea, but Jasper reassured them that I felt no animosity towards the wolves. I still found it disconcerting to live amongst people who can read your mind, your emotions and even your bloody _future _but I admit that it does come in handy sometimes. Why would I feel any animosity towards the pack? They've never done anything to me. However I felt that trying to convince Jacob would just be a waste of my time, so it was good that Jasper was able to vouch for me.

Anyway, the meeting went as well as could be expected. The three wolves had come to us in their animal form and had greeted Jacob and the Cullens warmly enough. Then Carlisle introduced me and the leader – Sam something or other – had changed back into human form whilst his two companions remained as wolves – ready to protect him from the 'hostile enemy' I supposed.

Sam had questioned me a bit. I did not mind so much – I could understand his need to be wary given the former confrontation they'd had with my coven, and at least Sam was relatively polite. Perhaps out of courtesy to Carlisle as I was his guest…. Anyway I approved of his manners and also his ability to keep civilized and have a poker face. No leader should ever reveal too much – unlike Jacob and the two other wolves. One of them had hackles raised the whole time and kept twitching nervously, whilst the other remained steady but glared at me throughout – I recognized it even on the face of a mutt. And Jacob had stood with his arms crossed mutinously in front of him the entire meeting. From what I could gather he had been extremely vocal against the welcome the Cullens had given me. Whatever. I did not need or really care whether or not the wolves liked or trusted me - all I wanted was a few days of peace to enjoy life with the Cullens.

We were all sitting in the airy well-lit living room of Carlisle's house when Edward suddenly looked up.

"Its Tammy" he said, looking over Jacob where he was chuckling over something with Renesmee. "She's running over here very quickly – she needs to speak to you and Carlisle".

Jacob stood up quickly and walked over to the window.

"What?" Edward suddenly said loudly.

We all looked at him, and reading the alarm on his face Jasper stood up and joined Jacob at the window, a fierce look on his face.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked urgently as Bella placed a hand on Edward's arm, asking without speaking.

"The pack believes that a werewolf is near and may attack the town" he answered.

Jacob frowned, "Another werewolf? How is that possible?"

"No", Edward shook his head emphatically, "Not _another. _Not one of your kind Jake, but a real werewolf – one of the Children of the Moon."

I frowned. I had heard of these Children of the Moon and come across them in reading, but I had thought that they were almost extinct after my master Caius had hunted most of them down over three hundred years ago.

"Tammy is here" Jacob said, and ran to open the door.

We all stood as a young woman in her late teens rushed into the room with Jacob. She immediately told us that the pack had come across something very strange during their patrols the night before, and have concluded it was a werewolf due to its scent and the current passage of the moon. She said that after hearing its howl about five minutes ago, her pack was now out hunting this creature and that Sam had sent her over to warn us and pick up Jacob.

Jacob nodded, his face grim and turned to leave.

"Wait Jake" said Tammy holding his arm, "Sam said that we were to ask Carlisle for more info. Doc," she said turning to him, "What exactly are we dealing with?"

Carlisle spoke quickly and calmly, his years of dealing with emergency situations in hospital ERs evident. He did not waste words: "Werewolves are humans who involuntarily shift into wolf forms during the full moon. When they phase they have little to no memory at all of their human selves and completely succumb to bloodlust – they will bite any human who comes near them. Caius managed to hunt them almost to extinction last century, but as a breed they are generally very hardy and difficult to kill. They are immensely powerful - their blood-crazed rage gives them a strength that surpasses even the strength of vampires. Werewolves usually kill the people they bite in their frenzy, but if a person who was bitten does manage to escape, he will gradually be overcome by the infection and a full moon will trigger the transformation. However, like vampires – their bite is deadly poisonous to any creatures other than human. Our venom may transform a mortal man, but will kill shape-shifters such as yourselves. Werewolves do not secrete venom, but the poisonous organisms that bring about the mutation reside in their mouth cavities, and when this organism gets transferred into the blood of other creatures, they are likely to die. From this I surmise that this creature's bite is also poisonous and deadly to your kind".

Tammy paled as she realized the peril her pack was in and Jacob snarled, "We have to leave _now_"

"You'll need help - we'll go with you" said Edward gesturing to Jasper, who nodded without question.

"I'll come too" I offered immediately.

"Thank you Lara, but that may actually complicate things – most of the pack haven't met you before and – " cut in Carlisle.

"Carlisle – you're dealing with something no–one here has really encountered before, and you'll need good fighters. Especially fighters whose skin cannot be penetrated by the creature's bite." I argued.

"She's right" Jasper said, backing me up. "There's no time to lose Carlisle. Edward, Lara and I will go with Jacob and Tammy."

I saw Tammy and Jacob exchange looks of disgust and I bristled but said nothing – now was not the time.

"I'll come too" said Alice.

"No Alice," said Carlisle "Your sight does not cover the wolves – better you stay here with Nessie and Bella, I'll go with them."

"Yes, stay and look after Nessie" Jacob said, quickly going over to Nessie and pecking her on the cheek. "Now come on let's go!"

He and Tammy turned to leave the house. As Jacob brushed past Carlisle, I distinctly heard him whisper "Keep an eye on her Doc" and felt my back stiffen.

"Let it go" Jasper said quietly to me, and a wave of calm indifference passed over me – Jasper was using his gift to influence emotion.

Edward turned to his wife and daughter and shook his head in answer to their silent question. "Just stay here. Don't worry – there are so many of us and only one of creature"

The four of us sped downstairs, just in time to see Jacob take a running leap and explode out of his clothes, elongating into the form of a powerful wolf. Tammy led the way back into the trees, and we all ran forward.

**Lara - 2**

As I followed I felt a slight sympathy for the creature – so hunted, and so alone. It did not choose to become what it was, and from what Carlisle had said, it could not control itself during the full moon. It was the monster _inside _of the creature that endangered people - the creature itself was innocent.

"Head in the game Lara" warned Jasper, sensing a softening in me "We do not have a choice. The creature _will _attack whoever it comes across – it cannot be tamed"

"Jasper's right" Edward added, "All of us sympathize with the creature, and you'll not find a person anywhere who abhors violence as much as Carlisle, but he knows we have to do this – a werewolf cannot be allowed to roam freely here".

I nodded my assent.

"We're in the region where the wolves believe the howl originated" said Edward. We had been running for only a few minutes. "Jacob wants us to split up and go around – he's already let Sam and the others know we're here to help – including Lara".

Carlisle nodded "Jas and I will follow Jacob. You three head that way."

We split up. Edward and I sped through the darkened trees with Tammy running slightly behind – I guess she didn't want to have me at her back and was keeping a safe distance.

It was a dense, starless night. The pale yellow of the full moon was partially obscured by clouds, and only a dull, muted glow illuminated the dark forest. The silence was deafening, the living creatures of the forest scared into stillness by the presence of a monster in their midst. Even the trees seemed hushed: No wind whistled through the leaves on this night.

Tammy paused, her nose pointing in the air. We heard her stop and looked behind. With a soft bark she turned and raced in another direction, and we followed her, Edward whispering that some of the other wolves could smell the creature somewhere towards the east.

As we ran, an unpleasant, fetid odor reached my nostrils, and I saw Edward bare his teeth. Tammy had run off towards her brothers, not seeming to realize that the scent of the werewolf was actually very strong where we were.

Edward and I quickly stood with our backs to each other as we scanned through the shadows. I shifted into a crouch in preparation but could not see the creature anywhere.

"Can you not hear its mind?" I whispered to Edward.

He shook his head grimly, "The creature is not in control of its own mind anymore, barely human – I can no more read his thoughts than I could read a badger's"

I shifted uneasily, I could _feel _the creature's presence, its proximity. It was not a pleasant feeling, not being able to see or hear it whilst I could _smell_ it near me. My eyes flicked all over the cramped, tight area that was bordered by tall trees with thick roots, and littered with large boulders and fallen trunks that could easily disguise any menace lurking in the shadows. Although I did not fear that the creature could hurt me, I hated the enclosed space and was frustrated by not having my sight focused on the thing – if I were forced to suddenly use my gift in that cramped space, Edward would be hurt also.

Suddenly, I saw a pair of gleaming eyes approaching stealthily in the darkness, and with a snarl I leapt forward.

"Lara No!" shouted Edward, grabbing me.

Then I saw that the eyes belonged to an enormous tawny-haired wolf that was quickly streaking through the last few yards. It moved like a blur past my sight, launching itself at a figure concealed by the rock formation on Edward's right.

Releasing me, Edward turned and joined in the struggle, deferring the monster's attention to himself momentarily and allowing the tawny wolf to twist away from its snarling, drooling mouth.

I jumped into the fray, landing on the werewolf's back and tried to twist its neck. It was shockingly strong, much stronger than I had imagined and I could not get a firm grip. As the creature reared backwards, I saw the sleek young wolf jump at its throat, fangs bared. He sank his teeth into the werewolf's throat and the creature yowled fiercely, throwing itself about. I was flung off, but like a flash Edward took my place and gripped the creature tightly, pulling its head back. The young wolf bit deeper, growling, and it slowly sank onto the floor.

Not taking my eyes of the trio, and ready to leap in if the creature managed to tear away, I noticed two other wolves appear in my peripheral vision. These wolves and the tawny-colored one looked nothing like the dying werewolf, whose fur was matted and dingy and whose eyes were a shocking bright white – as though the pupils had receded into nothing.

Like me, the two wolves stood ready, but there was no need as the werewolf soon ceased to struggle and closed its stark white eyes. The handsome tawny wolf gradually loosened its jaws, and Edward quickly wrenched the creature's head, breaking its spinal cord. Panting heavily, the wolf turned around to look at his companions, and saw me.

He froze.

Edward's eyes widened in shock and I snarled, thinking that the creature had risen - but Edward did not move and the wolf continued to just stare at me. The other two wolves suddenly leapt into the space between me and the other one, growling fiercely. Tammy and Jacob suddenly arrived out of nowhere, and to my confusion Tammy and the still snarling wolves started pushing the tawny one away, nudging him with their heads away from the scene. The tawny one allowed itself to be moved away, but did not take his eyes off me, and I was struck by the intensity of his gaze. Something about those eyes called out to me and I took a step forward. The remaining wolf – Jacob - growled at me and Edward held his palm out, cautioning me to stay. With one last glare – there was no other way to interpret that long, measuring stare – Jacob turned and hurried after the tawny wolf and the others tugging at him.

I turned a bewildered glance at Edward but he did not look at me, greeting instead Carlisle and Jasper who must have followed Tammy and Jacob to the scene. I saw Jasper frowning as he took in the highly-charged atmosphere and Carlisle's eyes were questioning, but Edward just shook his head and gestured for us all to leave and return home. Silently, perplexed, I followed.

**Lara -3**

"What happened Edward?" I demanded as soon as we were back home in Carlisle's house. "Surely those dogs realize that I meant to attack that creature and not one of them? Why did they suddenly all back off from me – did they think I was going to turn on them? That I would betray my word to you? And a few of them actually dared to _growl _at me! Including Jacob – what the hell did I do this time other than try to help?"

Jacob Black had been a thorn in my side the past week, the only negative aspect to life with the Cullens. Despite his wet-dog smell (lovely!) and my initial reserve I had tried to be friendly to him, asking him about his pack, how it felt to be back home…..but he bit my head off every time. You'd think I was trying to spy on him rather than make polite conversation. Well, I have seriously had it with that arrogant, over-large mutt. I really did not understand what Nessie saw in him.

Bella and Renesmee had stood up in relief when we entered the room. Crossing over to gather his family in his arms, Edward did not answer me.

Renesmee urgently asked what happened to Jacob and the rest of the pack, and I roughly answered her "They're fine, we killed the creature. I expect your precious Jacob is back home with his pack of ungrateful mongrels".

"Jas?" said Alice, reaching over to place a hand on Jasper's arm. She turned worried, questioning eyes up to him "What is it?"

Jasper shook his head slowly, "I felt something was wrong – the wolves were all shocked and angry, but I arrived after the trigger".

"Lara's future suddenly blacked out" Alice said harshly, looking at me, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" my eyes flashed, "Except help those dumb dogs – and that big sandy-haired one had seemed to appreciate it until his little friends arrived".

Edward glanced up when I spoke about the tawny wolf, and I addressed him forcefully, "Edward. Tell me what happened – what was the problem? You _know_ – I saw your face after we had subdued that werewolf - and you had looked lot more anxious then than whilst we were actually fighting!"

My anger gave way to insecurity, "Honestly…. did I do something wrong? I really don't know what -"

"No Lara" Edward sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, of course you need to know…..it's just…..it's unexpected. And more than a little complicated."

All eyes were fixed on him as he pulled his wife onto the couch and gestured for us to sit.

I plonked myself down on the ottoman opposite and waited impatiently.

"Lara," Edward said slowly, gently, "what do you know about imprinting?"

There was a gasp of shock from Alice and Carlisle. I quickly glanced at them and saw Jasper frowning also in disbelief. I ignored them and thought.

"Not much", I answered, hesitating, "I know that its something that happened with Jacob, and that's how he knew he loves Nessie – or something like that…..Why?" I added, starting to feel slightly alarmed.

"Imprinting is a rare phenomenon that happens to certain members of the Quileute wolf pack." Edward explained, "It is what happens when one of the wolves suddenly sees his – I suppose you would call it – his _soulmate_. He imprints on that person and is bonded to her for life. From what I have seen of Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob – imprinting is entirely involuntary, and the love and adoration that wolves have for the object of their imprinting cannot be severed. It is life-long and unchanging."

Disbelief and mild horror was starting to dawn on me, and I just stared at him, my jaws moving soundlessly.

Edward took a breath and continued, "The tawny wolf who fought with us tonight is called Seth Clearwater, and he is a very great friend of ours." He paused and then added gently, "He just imprinted on you tonight Lara".

"How can that be? Jake once told me that the whole point of imprinting was to ensure the survival of the wolf gene – and Lara can't have children…." Bella said, looking apologetically at me as she spoke the truth.

"We don't know whether that is indeed the cause of the phenomenon – and Jake doesn't know either. He's just speculating. After all, he imprinted on Nessie and we are not sure if they would be able to have children one day" Carlisle reminded her.

"Wait a minute" I interjected, my mind a confusing mix of shock, disgust and bewilderment. "What exactly does this _mean_? How can a werewolf i-i-_imprint_" I stuttered on the word, "on a vampire! And what do you mean he's bonded to me for life? I've never even methim! Or know anything about this – what all this involves. And he's part _wolf _for goodness sake! And if his pack doesn't try to rip me to shreds, my masters definitely will!"

"Calm down Lara" Jasper soothed, and a wave of calm swept the room, although he looked troubled and faintly disgusted himself.

"This is certainly unexpected" Carlisle said, still frowning "How could anyone have foreseen even the slightest chance that a wolf could imprint on one of its traditional enemy?"

"No-one, not even I!" said Alice grinning. Edward frowned at her as I stared in disbelief at her happy expression.

Alice sighed impatiently, "This is not a big deal people. So what if Seth imprinted on Lara? It doesn't mean that she _has _to reciprocate, and I doubt that Sam will allow anything to come out of it – there's no need for so much melodrama."

Bella shook her head, "No Alice. Jake once described imprinting to me before – he told me what it feels like. Seth won't have a choice despite orders from his pack. Imprinting throws out all rules, even the Alpha's decree. And if Seth is rejected by Lara he will be crushed…. and that's a euphemism"

"Wait – so what you're saying is that I don't have a _choice_? You're trying to tell me that now I have a life-long bond with this _dog_?" I knew I was being offensive – after all Renesmee had such a bond with one of the wolves, but the shock, combined with disgust and irritation, made me speak without thinking. I did not have anything against the wolves personally - other than their smell - but I had _not _been prepared for this!

"Of course not Lara. No one can force love upon another" said Carlisle.

"Although it's surprisingly hard to resist the kind of devotion that wolves show towards the object of their imprinting." Bella added.

"It's absurd" grumbled Jasper.

"Is it?" challenged Alice softly, "Any more strange than Jacob and Nessie? Or Edward falling for Bella when she was still human, and basically his traditional his prey? Or more unbelievable that he managed to not kill her, and instead have a child with her?"

"We have seen so-called impossible things happen first-hand Jas. Who knows how this will turn out? And of course Lara has a choice here" she said, looking at me, "And a negative result of that choice may be that Seth suffers – which is something that none of us would want….. However, who can predict what will or will not happen? Even I can't tell – who knows, maybe when they actually meet face to face Seth will be put off by Lara's vampire scent. The legends passed down about imprinting have never included any mention of wolves imprinting on one of their ancient foe – perhaps it will be easier for Seth to break out of this than for a wolf to break an imprint upon a human. The only thing about this situation that we can be sure about and be glad of is that all this nonsense about 'mortal enemies' is complete rubbish! If a wolf can imprint on a vampire, then it shows that there is no such thing as irrevocable enmity, and all the hatred between rival clans is purely by choice – there is nothing inherent about it at all!"

"Furthermore," Alice continued, speaking directly to me, "you shouldn't feel disgusted or horrified. This isn't a calamity. Seth Clearwater is one of the best people I know – brave, loyal, intelligent, kind - You could do a lot worse than having someone like that worship the ground you walk on."

At her words I felt slightly ashamed at my earlier outburst. Despite my efforts to be polite to Jacob over the past week, I had to admit that I looked down on the wolf pack – it's hard to live amongst the arrogant Volturi without some of their pride rubbing off – and I now felt slightly guilty at my discriminatory attitude. From what the Cullens had told me, the wolves are loyal and brave, and I _had_ admired their leader Sam when we met. And tonight that – Seth – had proved to be a skilled and fearless fighter, but still….I could not shake off an involuntary feeling of revulsion knowing that one of those _dogs _dared to think about me in romantic terms.

I remained silent, and Carlisle spoke gently, "Do not stress unduly over this Lara. You cannot help the way you feel, and neither can Seth". He sighed, "In any case you are planning to return to Italy in a few days' time and you'll be able to forget about this incident soon."

"And this Seth?" I asked. It was still incomprehensible to me, but if for some reason this boy suddenly felt about me the way Jacob was about Nessie – well, he would be pretty gutted when I left Forks to say the least.

"He will be fine with time" reassured Carlisle, but I saw Bella and Renesmee exchange a worried look.

I nodded and mumbled "I'm sorry for all the drama guys".

They all reassured me that they understood, and that it was definitely not my fault. Thoughts were still whirling in my mind as I excused myself to my room.

**Lara - 4**

"The mind boggles" said Edward, shaking his head, "I still cannot believe what just happened".

"I think everyone is missing out on the fact that this can have been a great thing to happen" said Renesmee echoing her aunt's earlier statements.

"Please Nessie, not now" murmured Edward.

"Dad, think about it" argued Renesmee, "Seth is a really good guy, and he deserves to find love. And Lara is a good person too, despite being part of the Volturi…. Once she gets over this initial distaste of the idea, they could be great for each other – and this may be exactly what Lara needs even if she doesn't know it herself. Aunt Alice has already predicted that she will leave the Volturi herself and pursue a more compassionate life – maybe this is the push that solidifies her decision."

"And if she does that, Aro will seize the opportunity to convince his clan that the Cullen family and their unnatural allies stole his prize guard away from him" retorted Jasper.

"You were able to leave your former life behind and find love and peace here son – would you deny Lara the same?" spoke Carlisle softly.

Alice put her hand into Jasper's and said, "I know you are fond of her Jas, and you told us yourself that you did not sense any strong affiliation to the Volturi from her"

"Regardless of that, I do not want anything to endanger you or our family" insisted Jasper.

"I know that, yet if Lara's gift really is as powerful as Eleazar suggested, perhaps it would be a advantageous for her to be here – to act as a deterrent against any future Volturi attack"

"Perhaps" Jasper sighed, clearly not convinced.

"Carlisle what do you think?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked thoughtfully at his son and replied, "There is certainly merit to what Alice and Nessie have said, and I _would_ like to see that lost child find happiness. However - "

"However there's no denying that there is risk" finished Edward. "We have had eight years of peace with no interference from the Volturi. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm – having Aro's new favorite 'sully' herself by associating with werewolves and choosing the Cullens' lifestyle would be a slap in the face to Caius' touchy pride, and Aro would not hesitate to use any excuse to attack again."

"Yet we _did _manage to scare them off last time with mother's gift and the presence of our friends – couldn't we do the same again if the occasion arises? Especially now that mom has even more control and power with her ability?" interjected Renesmee.

"Would you have us go through that risk again Nessie? Our family _and _the wolf pack?"

"Alice," said Jasper interceding, "what do you see coming?"

Alice frowned, "The image of Lara leaving the Volturi has become clearer, but I can't confirm the Volturi's reaction to her defection because she has not really factored Seth into any of her future plans. It is difficult to say – but I admit that an assault by the Volturi is a possibility. It is of course equally possible that Lara's gift and affection for us would deter any action from the Volturi."

"I don't think there's any possibility that Lara will choose to be with Seth. Despite her nonchalance towards the wolves in general and her wish to find a soul-mate like we all have, the prejudice is there…. Besides, Lara is proud, and we've all seen how Jacob reacts towards her – she would not put up the pack's attitude for long – and I can't even blame the pack. A werewolf and a vampire! It's unheard of" Edward shook his head.

"Edward, how can you of all people believe that something cannot or should not happen just because it's unusual? Do you remember how many people believed that we should not be together? Even _you _came to the conclusion that we could not be just because I was human and you were a vampire."

Edward admitted the truth of Bella's words as he remembered how his siblings Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had initially been furious with him for endangering their family's secrecy by falling for a human girl, and remembered how Jasper had repeatedly counseled him to stay away from Bella.

"Love makes everything possible – cheesy though that may sound" declared Bella, "And we can't predict what may happen between Seth and Lara. However, if somehow he does manage to win her over, none of us here can judge. Everyone deserves happiness, and I would help Seth if I could – he helped to protect me when I was being hunted, and was the first amongst the wolves to befriend our family….. And I agree with Nessie and Alice that there is a good chance that the Volturi would not attack if they lose Lara's gift whilst knowing that Jane and Alec's abilities can be thwarted by me."

Edward sighed, holding his wife's gaze steadily. "You're a softie you know that?" he growled and pulled her close. "I suppose there's no point debating about it now anyway. _If _against all the odds Lara does accept Seth, well - we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

**What are the Chances - 1**

Running in a formation around Seth, the wolves hurried back to their meeting point. Embry stayed close to Seth's right side whilst Quil flanked him on the left. No one said anything, but all the wolves' minds were in a tumult over what they had just witnessed, and try as they might they could no more subdue their censure than Seth could banish the image of the vampire's face from his mind. Jacob was running slightly behind to act as a check in case Seth decided to dodge the pack and head for the Cullens, and his exasperation and disbelief was evident not only in his thoughts but in the low growls that emanated from his throat. Embry's thoughts were disapproving but had a hint of sympathy in them, whilst Quil was feeling both incredulous and irritated. All the wolves including Seth tried to block out Tammy's feelings – because not only was she nauseous at the idea of one of her pack having _those _sorts of feelings about a blood-sucker, but she was also failing to hold back the waves of jealousy she felt.

Jacob wanted to berate the young wolf even though he knew that Seth's reaction to Lara had been involuntary, but held his peace. Sam had read the thoughts of the wolves and had ordered them to come home immediately. Jacob was no longer Seth's Alpha, and out of respect would leave Sam to handle Seth as best as he could.

Paul, Brady and Collin were waiting in the meadow with Sam, their expressions anxious and disturbed.

Seth did not look at the others as he padded into their midst and stopped directly in front of Sam, his head held high. Paul was bristling, but before anyone could say anything, Sam took charge.

_Everyone, go home. I want to speak to Seth alone._

The wolves obeyed one by one except Jacob. Tammy turned with an agonized glance at Seth, and Sam softened. _Everyone did well tonight Tammy, well done. Now leave us, we will speak later._

_Jacob, please. _

Jacob looked long and hard at Seth and nodded in acquiescence. Touching his muzzle to Sam and then to Seth, _Do what is right kid – good luck_, he turned and vanished into the forest, heading for Renesmee's home.

Alone with Sam, Seth still did not speak for a long moment, his thoughts in complete turmoil. He was grateful to Sam for sending the others away instead of berating him in front of the others, and knew that he was in for a long scolding, but he could not concentrate on that at the moment. Try as he might, he could not banish her face from his mind – it was taking all his willpower to ignore the pull he felt dragging him back into the woods and back to Lara.

Sam sighed, _Let's phase back. _

Seth looked at Sam in surprise. He knew that it was a kindness in order to prevent the other wolves from hearing the lecture – not that they would not know by the next time they phased – but he would have thought that Sam would want to know exactly how Seth was feeling and gage his resolve, and the pack's minds were not inter-connected unless they were in their wolf forms.

Sam shook his head, _I already know how you feel, and I trust that you won't conceal anything from me. _

The air seemed to shimmer lightly as Sam shifted. Concentrating on pulling himself back into human form, Seth felt a familiar, warm tingling, and then stood upright as a man.

Both men pulled on the pants they had had tied to their legs and then began the slow human-paced walk back home.

"Sam," Seth spoke first, "You know that it is involuntary. I did not choose for this to happen, and I am as shocked as you are".

"I know Seth" Sam replied, "I remember when I first saw Emily….." his voice trailed off as he thought of his wife, his true soul mate.

He continued, "I had been going out with your sister for years – and you know that I truly loved Leah. However, a twist of fate ordained that I was to imprint on my girlfriend's own cousin! I tried to fight against the imprint but I just could not help myself. I just could not pretend to Leah anymore – my heart belonged to Emily…"

"And so you left Leah" finished Seth.

"Yes" said Sam looking straight at Seth "and I am grateful to you – for looking out for your sister after what I did, and for not judging me."

"So you see, I can understand fully and I sympathize with you. However I still have to tell you this: You and Lara can have no future together. You _Must_ fight against the imprint"

Even though he had been expecting it, Sam's words still dropped like a bombshell. "How?" Seth demanded. "You know how impossible it is – you tried! Or are you saying that you did not give all your effort in trying to _not _break my sister's heart?"

"I tried Seth – believe me. And the biggest regret in my life is breaking my word to your sister and hurting her. However you must look at big picture - My imprinting on Emily caused pain for your sister – but would you put her in mortal danger by pursuing something with a vampire? And a vampire who is part of the Volturi! You know how that coven feels about us, you know that they would seize every chance to eliminate us and wipe out the Cullens. Would you trade you sister, your mother, your pack, your tribe and your friends for this woman? Think of how all this could end… and it is impossible for her to feel the same way about you – we have met her, we know the derision she feels towards us. We do not know anything else about her, what she is capable of, except that she is part of the Volturi Guard - she would use your love against you and betray us to her coven – we can _never_ forget where she comes from Seth. Even if against all odds she reciprocates your feelings, how do you think her coven will feel that she has joined a pack of wolves? How do you think they will react?"

Sam could see that the turmoil raging within the young man and the agony at the thought of endangering the people he loved, and pressed on.

"I am married now Seth, I have a daughter. But you and Lara _can never have a child together_, even if you do manage to win her and have both the tribe's blessing and Cullens' support. Even if against all expectations, her coven lets her go freely."

"I would not care if she cannot have my children!" said Seth fiercely. "It is _her_ that I want!"

"And would you be ready to have _her _be the possible target for retaliation from the Volturi?"

Silence.

"And are you also ready to leave her alone one day?" asked Sam quietly, "One day, you will die Seth. We are not like real werewolves – we are not immortal. All members of the pack will stop phasing one day, and when that happens to you, you too will age - and eventually move on. Lara is not like Emily or Kim or Claire – she will not age, and she will have to watch you die one day knowing that you can never be reunited in eternity. Are you ready to do that to her?"

With this final blow, Seth felt his tiny sliver of hope disintegrate. He saw in his mind the scene that Sam painted, and envisaged leaving Lara one day. His blood burned at the picture, and the inevitability of such a parting caused a searing pain to tear through his being. He could not speak.

"I know that I cannot order you to stay away from her – the laws of imprinting are usually the only ones that can outweigh an Alpha decree, but I trust you. For your own good, for hers, for the tribe and our family, you have to let her go Seth" Sam said, his voice gentle with sympathy, "You have to fight against it and let her go. You are strong, much stronger than the best of us. You will do what is right."

**What are the Chances - 2**

Seth lay in his bed, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling of his darkened room. He had lain there for hours, focusing on Sam's words in order to prevent his mind from wandering. After the turbulent and exhausting day, he was tired but could not sleep, and he was unwilling to even close his eyes, for then he could see her face clearly in his mind.

It was still dark outside, but dawn would be rising soon. He had been grateful that his sister and mother were already in bed when he arrived back home. Evidently, Sam had told the rest of the pack to not let Seth's family know about what had occurred earlier in the night, and he was thankful. His mother was a strong woman, but Seth knew that as a single parent she fretted constantly about her children, and Seth did not want to add any additional burden of worry upon her shoulders. Leah was his protective big sister, and they normally got along quite well. Despite her prickly exterior, Seth knew how cheer and tease his sister, making her laugh, but had no desire to have Leah fly into a predictable rage that her little brother had fallen for a _stinking bloodsucker_ as she called them. Out of the whole wolf pack, she had been the only one to never warm to the Cullens. She had never wanted to become one of the wolves and have her every thought laid bare to a bunch of boys, but more than that, she blamed the wolf gene for causing Sam to imprint on Emily and leave her. As it had been the presence of vampires that had triggered the initial change, she felt a resentment towards the Cullens that had never eased, although she was grudgingly civil towards them in acknowledgement of her brother's close friendship with the family.

_Of all people, why her? Why did it have to be her? _Seth's mind kept asking. In previous days, he had watched the relationships between Jacob and Renesmee, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and Paul and Rachel with interest, and had felt happy seeing his friends contented and in love. He had hoped to have a relationship that was as deep as Edward and Bella's one day, but he had never given the idea of himself imprinting much thought. His attitude had been: if it happens, it happens, however he never actually hoped to imprint on somebody one day – he had imagined that it would feel like his freedom of choice had vanished, and sometimes he could not help wondering how Sam, Jake, Quil and the others _knew for sure _that what they felt was Love and not just some bred-in animal instinct_._ Besides, according to the old legends, imprinting was actually a very rare phenomenon, so he never thought that he would experience when so many of the pack had already.

His mind was willing him to hope, to imagine ways in which a relationship with Lara could work. He had managed to resist the desire for the past few hours but it was getting more and more difficult. It was a strange feeling – even though he had never even met her properly, he loved her – he really and truly did, and it did not matter to him that she was a vampire – only the knowledge that he would cause his family hurt, and cause _her _hurt kept him from believing wholeheartedly that he could make her happy, kept him from the conviction that they were meant to be together.

For although Seth was refusing to let his mind analyze his feelings too deeply, and unwillingly to dwell on hope, his life had changed forever. It was as though all the ties that made him what he was had faded, and suddenly it was no longer gravity that held him to the Earth, but the knowledge that somewhere in this world, Lara existed.

It was after 5am. The night seemed interminable. Fighting a losing battle with himself, Seth pushed himself off the bed, intending to go for a walk to clear his head and distract himself.

Moving silently, he left his room and slipped out of the house, still clad in only sweatpants. As with all the wolves, Seth was always naturally warm and hot to the touch, and he breathed deeply as the brisk morning air swept over his skin.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Seth chose a direction randomly and strolled into the woods. He reminded himself constantly of his promise to Sam, and tried to think of other matters – the upcoming baseball session later that day, the young patient whom he had referred to an oncologist a few days ago, the human rights rally he wanted to attend in Seattle later that month …... He found himself skimming from subject to subject, unable to focus, and finally just fixed in his mind the image of his family and his brothers.

He was so deep in thought that he had not noticed that he had been walking in the direction of the Cullen house. He stopped short and suddenly noticed the first faint rays of sunlight piercing through the cold morning. The light revealed mossy greens contrasting with the deep verdure of the trees, and the dark purple sky was splashed with light swathes of rose, silver and gold. The vampire house was silent, although some lights were still on, and Seth realized that he had not been wandering aimlessly – something had pulled him there, and he had merely followed the involuntary tugging of his soul.

His gaze swept over the house, and as he looked up at one of the top-floor windows, there she was. The face that had already become so familiar to him stunned him with its beauty. The light danced across the high cheekbones of her face, revealing a glowing luminescence to the white skin. Her soft, midnight tresses were swept back from her face by the breeze, and he just stared; reaching across the distance, into the dark eyes which betrayed no hint of crimson. It was a strong face, pointed of chin and square of jaw, yet he recognized a soft quality in those almond-shaped eyes, an open vulnerability unusual in a hunter.

She gazed back at him quizzically, surprise arching one perfect brow.

The moment seemed to stretch into an eternity, and slowly Seth looked away first. Ignoring the pull cost him every effort, and he walked back the way he came, not glancing behind.

It had been a mistake to go there. For as Seth had gazed into that face, he had felt more alive than he had ever felt, and he knew that he would willingly lay down his life for her.

**What are the Chances - 3**

"We're going over to the playing field in the reservation, want to join us?" Renesmee asked me.

"Why are you guys heading over?" I asked quizzically.

"We're going to play baseball!" Alice chirped.

"Er, ok….." I thought Bella hated baseball. From what she's told me, the agility and grace she gained with immortality had not managed to banish her dislike of all sports.

"Well, we're not actually playing. Seth coaches the kids over at the reservation in his spare time – which he does not have much of since he's a doctor over at the hospital, and Edward and I are going to help – Bella's just coming to watch. Nessie will join us for a while as she's popping over to see Jake"

"Don't you think the kids will be a wee bit terrified?" I asked, ignoring the pertinent information about Seth.

"Please" Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't you think we have had enough practice acting human? Besides, children are usually less wary around us – and all the little girls generally tend to want to be just like me when they're older" She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks but I'm ok here…I'm about to finish this book Edward lent me"

"You should come!" urged Bella, "if for nothing more than to keep me company whilst they're all playing. C'mon Lara, I need you here".

"And I thought you enjoyed being able to sit outdoors here – you can always bring your book" said Alice, "Of course, I understand that you may be uncomfortable seeing Seth" she added slyly. Jasper frowned slightly whilst Edward chuckled.

I ignored the blatant hustle and considered. "How can a young intern find the time to play baseball with kids?" I asked, buying time. I was a bit torn – it's true that I enjoyed the outdoors – and as always, whenever the Cullens invited me to do something, I found it hard to refuse. And I _did _kind of want to see Seth, out of curiosity. The image from early this morning still haunted me, and I could not forget those dark eyes and the yearning in them. However I _did not _want him to think I was going there to just see him - I most definitely did not want to encourage his crazy fantasy. Besides, even though I was used to the wet-dog smell that clung around the Cullens from Jacob, I wasn't sure if I really felt like being surrounded – the pack would probably be gathered nearby – by the odor in strong doses for at least an hour straight.

Edward was frowning. Oops. I wasn't sure if he was frowning because he did not like the somewhat superior tint to my thoughts just now, or whether he was still worried that I would actually _fall _for the werewolf. Well, it is a ridiculous idea, and regardless he shouldn't be poking around my head anyway! I glared at him.

"My apologies Lara," he murmured, "I cannot help it. And I actually wasn't focusing on what you were thinking just now"

Ah, ok. So it must be that he was still worried. Humph, there was no way.

"Come on Lara," said Renesmee, "It'll be fun".

"Ok, ok" I decided, "Just give me a sec to change". Not that I really cared what I was wearing when going to see a bunch of children and werewolves play ball – in this case a pair of baggy sweatpants I had borrowed from Bella that had made Alice cringe when she saw me, but regardless of how I felt about _him_, I did not want to look like a dog – no pun intended – when he saw me.

**What are the Chances - 4**

Edward, Bella, Alice and I walked up towards the playing field together. Nessie had left us just moments before to make her way unseen to Jacob's house, Carlisle remained at home as no one in Forks was supposed to realize that he was in the neighborhood, and Jasper did not trust himself to be around children playing sports – where they could easily fall and scrape their knees, releasing the blood that still held so much temptation for him.

I was glad that Jasper didn't come with us: I did not want him to sense the slight fluttering of my stomach as we walked. The nervousness both irritated and surprised me, and I had to work at keeping my face nonchalant. It was lucky that I have had all those years' training back in Volterra.

The sounds of carefree laughter and ribbing reached our ears and soon we arrived at the field. A group of about fifteen children, aged between eight to twelve were scattered around the pitch, with half dozen-or-so gathered around a tall, tanned figure crouching over as he spoke soothingly to a small boy nursing a swollen ankle, bravely holding back tears. The man touched the ankle gently and asked the boy a few questions before lightly picking the boy up. He told the others to continue playing and cast a quick nod towards Tammy, who was standing in the pitch with the outfielders.

We appeared at the corner of the field, and without needing us to call out a greeting, Seth turned his head towards us. With a shock of recognition, his eyes sent a light pulse of electricity through me and I looked away, disturbed and already half-regretting that I had come.

He slowly jogged towards us at the stone benches, careful not to jostle the injured child in his arms. As he approached I could see dark circles under his eyes, and the golden skin seemed somewhat pale. However he smiled when he reached us, enthusiasm lighting up his exhausted face.

"Hey Seth" greeted Alice smiling, "You okay there little buddy?" she addressed the young boy.

"What happened?" asked Bella.

"My partner here just took a slight spill whilst making the best save I've ever seen" said Seth setting the boy down on the bench gently. "Adam will be okay, it's just a sprain – there's an ice pack in that cooler over there, could you grab it for me please?"

He had not looked at me directly, but I went to get the ice, and then laid it carefully on the child's ankle. He winced from the coldness.

"Wow, your hands are freezing!"

I smiled, "Must have been the ice. Looks like you're going to have a pretty impressive bruise!"

"Thanks" murmured Seth softly, I did not fail to notice the smug look that Alice and Bella exchanged.

"Just keep the ice on it for a while ok Adam? I'll wrap it up nice and tight before you go home"

"Aw Seth, it's not even hurting so much anymore, can't I play later?" grumbled the boy.

"It'd be best if you keep your weight off the ankle for a while kiddo. Anyway, we should give the batters a chance right?" Seth said, tousling the boy's hair playfully. He turned towards us, "Adam is one of our best fielders!"

The boy glowed with pride, his pout subsiding a little. Seth finally turned and punched Edward lightly, "Hey Edward, thanks for coming, you too Alice – ready to play some ball?"

Alice smiled, "Bring it!"

"Bella you want to play…or?" He seemed to be putting off speaking directly to me, and his shyness was kind of endearing.

"No thanks" laughed Bella pretending to shudder.

Seth finally turned directly to me, a mild flush coloring his skin "Uh….."

"This is Lara" Edward intervened, trying to save him.

"Right. Yes, I know" he mumbled softly. I looked coolly at him and said "Hi", but did not offer my hand. A long silence followed, with the boy on the bench looking quizzically up at us.

"Oookay" mumbled Alice, "Awkward moment"

We all glared at her but she blithely continued, "Edward and I should get out on the field, Seth why don't you take a break. Bella – look! There's that ….!"

And with that she dragged them out of the way, leaving me alone with Seth and the injured kid.

"Alice!" I hissed at her furiously. She merely lifted her hand and waved airily at me without even looking backwards.

I should have known that they would try to get me alone with the wolf-boy! Ugh. Look at him just standing there staring.

Well, I wasn't going to let him know that I felt flustered. I concentrated on the unappealing, musky scent emanating off him and gazed down my nose condescendingly at him – which was difficult, given that he was about six inches taller than me.

He just looked back at me evenly, not remotely offended, with a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Funnily enough, he seemed more at ease with me after the others had left us alone – well alone besides the small boy who had limped over to the cool box and was rummaging around noisily for a soda. Without meaning to, I took note of the full lower lip and angular line of Seth's jaw.

I gracefully lowered myself down onto the bench and Seth sat down next to me, taking care to leave a space between us. I guess he could feel the waves of hostility rolling off me and did not want to provoke me.

"So, are you a fan of baseball?"

He was asking me about _sports_. "Not really, no" I answered in a bored tone.

"So why did you come? Not that I am complaining" he smiled at me.

Ugh, he was so presumptuous – could he really be interpreting my lackluster answer as a hidden message that I had come over to see _him_?

"Alice and Edward were coming, and they cajoled me into joining them so that Bella would have some company. I was _supposed _to be hanging out with _them_." I explained.

"You really like the Cullens don't you?"

Not exactly a subject I was expecting or wanted to delve into with him. I sighed, "Yes" and did not elaborate.

I guess he was momentarily put off by my non-verbose answers and we watched the game for a moment in silence. The pace seemed very slow to my vampire eyes and I looked around for a distraction. I saw Tammy staring – no _glaring _– in our direction and I frowned. Was she nervous about Seth's safety whilst next to a vampire? Worried that his crazy dream would actually be realized? Please. I tossed my head and focused back on the game.

After a while I noticed that she was still staring, and the nonstop gawking was getting irritating and I flashed her a hard glare. She met my eyes for just a second then looked away. Good.

Seth seemed content to sit silently by my side, but when one of the kids yelled at him to join them, he got up and looked at me questioningly.

"No thanks" I said, "I'll just watch – you go ahead".

Seth looked at me almost tenderly, and I could almost read his eyes saying _I'll be right back_. It discomforted me but also moved me in a way I did not recognize. As he jogged back to the field, I could not help noticing his graceful, athletic gait and smiled in spite of myself when I saw the enthusiasm with which he was greeted by the children.

I observed him for a while, feeling comfortable doing so when no one was around to witness it (the injured child had limped off to chatter with a couple of the lads already struck out). There was no denying that Seth was a good sportsman. His tiredness seemed to have melted away, and his energy was somewhat engaging. He laughed and joked around a lot during the game, mock-wrestling Edward and teasing Alice – generally behaving like a kid himself. However I also saw his kindness towards the children, and the infinite patience he exhibited when showing them where to place their hands on the bat and shouting out encouragement as the children played.

I was evidently not the only one admiring him. He was out in the field when I happened to glance over to the batting line. Tammy stood waiting in the line, looking at Seth, her bat forgotten by her side. Even from the distance I could see the longing in her eyes, and I saw the way her gaze followed wherever he moved.

So, that was why she had glared so furiously at us just now. I felt some sympathy towards her, knowing that her affections were unrequited – me aside, Seth appeared to behave towards her as a big brother would behave towards his sister. However I must also admit that I also felt a certain smugness. I could be objective, and I recognized that Seth could be considered very handsome. His muscles were well-defined even from where I was sitting, and I had to admit that he had an attractive smile. And he was nice, cared about children, a doctor and all that…..and he was somehow head over heels with me.

After about ten minutes, Seth called over to me "Lara, come and join us!"

"Yeah, c'mon Lara! Even Bella has been playing – though you should remember to stay away from her when she's about to swing!" added Alice, dancing out of Bella's mock-retaliatory swipe.

Playing sports at human pace could be frustrating, but I was bored and wanted to join in the camaraderie on the pitch so I got up and walked over.

Seth smiled exuberantly as I came up "Would you like to bat with us? Or would you prefer to field?"

Tammy was standing beside him, her face mutinous and also slightly fearful. She held a bat – she was on Seth's team obviously – and actually looked as though she wanted to whack me with it. I ignored her and said "I'll field first", taking the glove that a kid handed to me.

I strolled out quickly to my position in the out field and Tammy stepped up to bat. Alice was pitching, and I misread the grim look of concentration on Tammy's face.

She slammed the ball hard, aiming directly for my head. Luckily, my reflexes were better than a human's and I caught the ball with time to spare, snatching my hand up quickly to my face. Before sliding into base I saw her expression of disgruntled disappointment, and my temper flared. The catty, jealous cow had deliberately tried to hurt me – with a stupid baseball! I quickly killed the impulse to lob the ball directly back at her – _hard_ – and tossed it to the pitcher. I would not resort to such childish tactics.

After a two more innings, Seth called it a day and we all jogged back to benches. We said goodbye to the kids, some of the older ones giving a wide berth to the four vampires, and idled for a moment. Tammy had her arm slung around Seth's shoulders, and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy – maybe because I knew that this annoying girl who had tried to smash my face in just wanted to show me somehow that Seth was _hers_.

"Do you guys want to go over to Billy's to pick up Renesmee? We could hang out for a while, I think some of the other boys were going to head over there later too – your dad is having dinner there tonight Bella" Tammy said, pointedly talking to only Edward, Bella and Alice. I knew the 'boys' she referred to were the wolf pack, and also knew that I would be about as welcome as rain at a picnic.

"No, its okay thanks – we'll go home" frowned Edward, also interpreting Tammy correctly.

"No" I cut in, "you guys go on ahead, I'll head back myself – maybe go hunting with Jasper and Carlisle".

"I'll drive you back" Seth said immediately.

"Its okay, thank you – it won't take me long to run" I did not want to be alone with him, nor raise his hopes unnecessarily – I had witnessed this afternoon that he was a good guy, and he did not deserve to be led on.

"You might as well" piped in Alice "that way Seth can also drop by to visit Carlisle, he's been hoping to see him"

I saw Tammy scowl and actually twist her body slightly in between mine and Seth's and that little action spurred me. "Okay," I said, bestowing a dazzling smile ay Seth, "Thanks, that's really sweet of you".

He was dazzled, like I intended, and ignoring Tammy indignation and jealousy, Edward's slight frown, and Bella and Alice's smiles, I gestured for us to go.

**What are the Chances – 5**

Seth got to the car before I did, opened the passenger door open for me, and closed it gently after I seated myself. _Werewolf chivalry?_ I thought.

"Thanks again for the lift" I said.

"It is my pleasure," he said, and he really seemed to mean it.

"So if you are not a fan of baseball what do you like?" he asked.

I really did not want to get into a conversation with this guy. I sighed impatiently, "Swimming and dancing".

"Dancing?" he asked, "what type?"

"Why? You interested in dancing?" I said a bit antagonistically.

He chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling "Not at all, but I am interested in what you enjoy".

If blood ran through my veins I would have flushed – whether from shyness or annoyance, I did not know. My desire to ignore him fought against common courtesy, and good manners won. I answered briefly, "I did ballet for years, but also loved flamenco and jazz".

A brief silence ensued, and I writhed, knowing that courtesy dictated that I should now ask him a few polite, interested questions about himself. Slightly unwillingly, I spoke "You were really good with the kids today, have you been coaching them long?"

"Not really" he answered easily, amazing me about how comfortable he seemed to feel around me. Then again, Edward had told me that Seth had never minded – or judged – people for what they were physically, and had been the first of the pack to feel entirely at ease in the Cullen house. Or maybe it was just because he was sitting with _me_ in particular, I do not know.

"I only came back to La Push a few months ago" he continued, "and I started coaching then – although it's sometimes difficult to find the spare time. I don't like to disappoint the kids though, so I make it work somehow. One or two others of the pack usually come along to help".

"It would seem to me that you would all want some time apart after being in the same pack, living in the same area and so forth" I said.

"Well, I know we all go through phases of really wanting run away and shut out everyone else's voices – or maybe to just kill each other" he chuckled slightly, "but at the end of the day, we're brothers, and more close-knit than most real families are since we can never keep secrets from each other. It can be frustrating, but useful – and I would not choose any other family to be a part of".

The way he spoke of his pack, the utter certainty and quiet affection in his voice caused a slight pang. "And you have a sister right? How do she and your parents feel about your other family's role as 'protectors of the tribe'?" I managed to subdue any hint of sarcasm.

"Well my dad passed away before I shifted for the first time, so he never knew – although I don't think he would have been freaked out about the whole change – his own grandfather had been able to shift in his time. My mother is a pretty amazing woman, and since Leah and I had both become members of the pack, I guess she forced herself to accept it pretty quickly. She now sits on the tribe council as an elder, taking my dad's place – the only woman" he added with quiet pride.

"Your sister is part of the pack?" I asked astonished, "I thought that there were only eight of you – barring Jacob."

"My sister stopped shifting when she moved away, as did Jared, who also used to be part of our pack. So anyway, my mom and Leah both fully understand what's going on and appreciate our duty. Although I don't think they would be quite as appreciative and understanding if they saw me now".

I fell silent, surprised that he revealed to me that wolves can suddenly stop shifting – Jacob never once answered a single question of mine regarding the pack. In addition, I felt very uncomfortable at his last words. The car suddenly seemed too small, and I could feel the heat emanating off his skin.

"Lara," he said quietly, noticing the stiffness of my position, "I know that Edward must have told you what happened last night, and that is why you feel so uncomfortable with me. However, please know that I am not trying to push anything, or do anything other than to try and be your friend. I fully realize that any hopes here come from only one side, and also know that a werewolf and a vampire cannot have any future together anyway. I just want us to be friends, and I would like you to be happy. If hanging out with me irritates you, please be frank - and I will leave you alone."

His speech made me even more uncomfortable and I did not answer for a long while, debating whether to just open the vehicle door and hop out. Finally I looked up at him, and smiled with relief in spite of myself. His face was open and his eyes looked at me frankly, without any of the mushiness I had feared, and I could not possibly doubt that he genuinely meant it when he said he just hoped to be a friend.

I relaxed and gave him a small smile. Suddenly it struck me as ludicrous, being in Forks, sitting with a werewolf discussing our 'relationship'. I pictured Jane's face if she knew what I was doing and suddenly laughed, snorting.

At the snort, Seth looked surprised momentarily and then chuckled. His laugh was infectious and we just drove along for a few minutes in companionable merriment.

I pulled myself together and looked out of the window. "Everything is so _green_ here" I remarked.

"What was your home like?" asked Seth.

"You mean Volterra?"

"No, I mean your real home – before you were changed."

I usually tried not to dwell much on my life before I was changed, but something about his voice caused me to think back. I paused for a moment and than answered wistfully "Beautiful. I lived in the tropics, and it was warm all-year long…..."

He looked at me and I elaborated:

"My family lived in a wonderful old house right in the middle of the capital – which was great of course. There was always so much to do, and the city had a heartbeat of its own that never stopped pumping…..and I loved the contrast of living in this beautiful old-fashioned house – which my dad had filled with antiques - in the midst of a bustling, modern city."

"Did you live there your whole life? Because your accent sounds British." Seth asked.

"My parents actually sent me to the UK for boarding school when I was twelve."

Seth whistled "That must have been tough, living away from home."

"Well, the schools back home aren't that great, and in retrospect it must have been harder for my mother to let her only daughter go….but my parents came over to visit me as often as they could during term time, and I always flew back home for Christmas and the summer. I was definitely homesick when I first got there though! It was cold and seemed to rain _all the time!_ And it wasn't like the beautiful tropical storms we had back home but just this constant, kind of half-assed drizzle…"

"Like here?" Seth smiled.

I laughed "Kind of! I can tell you that you have never seen a real storm until you have witnessed a full-on Equatorial thunderstorm during monsoon season! I missed so many things – my family of course; taking an afternoon nap in the shade under a lazy wicker fan; the _food! _Even the air itself smelt different back home – warm, and sultry, and full of spices somehow…..."

I paused, "It seems like a whole lifetime ago now."

Seth smiled and said "Your home does sound beautiful. This must all seem very strange to you," he gestured to the window.

"Yes, but no less beautiful," I smiled "and exotic in its own way. Volterra is beautiful too, but ultimately it's still a city of stone, and relatively small – it's easy to feel stifled there. We have the Tuscan countryside of course, and it really is something else – both soothing and exciting to the senses - but its not like here where you have all the splendor of the wilderness."

I could sense that Seth wanted to steer the subject away from Volterra and the specter of its immortal Guard, and he said to me "You're lucky to have seen all these places – and especially the UK, it must have been great once you got used to it"

"I was in boarding school Seth, how great could it have been?" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "No, just kidding. Boarding school really wasn't that bad – not quite the same as being in an Enid Blyton book like I had naively imagined, but….."

"Enid Blyton?" Seth asked, puzzled.

"She was an author of children's books – dead now, but practically everyone I knew in the UK and back home had read her stories, many of which were about boarding school. I forgot that she was not widely-read here in the States. Anyway," I continued, "I grew to love England eventually – there is something special about a place that produced Shakespeare, Jane Austen, the Brontes, and Chaucer….not to mention I've always been a sucker for Arthurian legends, and I loved the idea on being on a land where Tristan and Isolde had once lived and loved, and where King Arthur had walked with his Knights. I'm a sap, I know" I grinned at him.

"Sappy's good" chuckled Seth, "So did you go back home after you finished your studies, or did you decide to remain in the UK?"

My breath caught suddenly and I answered softly, "I decided to stay for a while, but it didn't really work out."

Seth frowned at the change in my voice and swiftly changed the subject, "I've never been outside the continental US" he said ruefully, "I would love to visit Europe – I'm a massive soccer fan and would _definitely _want to go to Spain or the UK to see some live matches. And of course I want to go to Romania and visit Dracula's castle. Do you think the Count would welcome a werewolf?" he joked.

I was grateful to him for trying to distract me from my sudden memories of sorrow and I played along, "Well…probably not, but I could always go with you I suppose, and act as your vampire ambassador".

"Deal", he said easily, and for a second I felt perturbed – had I just made a blunder and raised his hopes? I sneaked a look at his face. No, he meant what he had said earlier – there was no way we could be together. Nevertheless, I'll have to be a bit more careful when I'm around him.

We chatted the rest of the way home, and after coming in to greet and talk with Carlisle and Jasper for a while, Seth made his way home.

**What are the Chances - 6**

Seth's heart felt light as he came up to his house, thinking of Lara. He had meant it when he told her that he hoped to be friends – he remembered Sam's words, and friend Lara was better than no Lara at all. He smiled as he remembered how passionately she had spoke about her home and felt touched, remembering her wistfulness. Despite being a vampire, he had sensed her vulnerability – something had hurt her before in England, and he wished that he could erase that pain.

He stepped up to his front door, but before he could enter it swung wide open, revealing his sister's livid expression.

"Have you gone out of your _mind_!" Leah growled.

"Hello Lee" Seth rolled his eyes and stepped pass her. He did not have to be a genius to realize what must have happened – Leah knew about his imprinting on Lara.

Seth entered the cozy living room and his greeting died in his throat when he saw his mother's face. Sue Clearwater's forehead was creased with anxiety, tension reaching down and tightening the corners of her mouth.

"Is it true Seth?" his mother asked quietly.

Leah stood silent beside Seth, twitching slightly. He knew that they she was longing to rant loudly, but like Seth, had been raised to respect their mother and hold their peace when she was talking. Seth looked at his mother, and remorse swept over him when he saw her worried and disappointed expression. Sue Clearwater had not had an easy past few years - what with the death of her husband and Leah's constant acting up. Seth knew that he owed everything to his Sue – even with his scholarship and summers working to save money for college, he would never have gotten his medical degree without sacrifice and hard work on the part of his mother (the Cullens had begged him to let them sponsor him, but he had thanked them politely, and declined. His family had been grateful for the offer, but adamant that the Clearwater family would feed and educate their own).

"Yes mom" Seth met his mother's gaze squarely, with apology in his eyes for causing her worry. "It happened last night when we went out against that werewolf. Edward and Lara were helping. I'm sorry: I did not want this to happen, or for you to find out."

"Not find out!" exploded Leah. "How could you keep this from us? If Tammy had not run over here to tell us - "

Seth grimaced – of course Tammy would have ratted him out to Leah. Despite repeatedly gentle rebuffs, she persisted in chasing after him. It was too much to ask he supposed, that after seeing him and Lara go off together earlier she would still mind her own business.

" – would you have just tried to conceal this? This is insanity! How could Sam allow this?"

"You know as well as I do that imprinting is involuntary, and Sam knows that too." retorted Seth.

"I cannot believe that Sam would think this is okay – this is most definitely not okay!"

"Seth", his mother cut in, "You must not see this Lara again. You just have to stay away from the Cullens until she leaves."

"You know I can't do that mom" Seth said quietly.

"You listen to what mom tells you" snapped his sister.

"You mean the way you always listen to her?" challenged Seth, "or listen to anyone ever?"

"Enough" said Sue, her voice raising slightly. "Do you know what you're saying Seth? Do you really mean to put your family and your pack at risk because of this – this vampire?"

"Of course not! I know that Lara and I have no future together - I realize that even without you, Leah or Sam needing to spell it out in front of me, I realize better than anyone" said Seth bitterly.

At hearing the tone of his voice his mother and sister fell silent. They had never heard Seth sound angry, had never even imagined him capable of bitterness.

"Can you imagine how it feels?" He asked quietly "Can you picture Sam or Jared going for a single daywithout seeing Emily and Kim? Or picture Quil not being there for Claire? No - then you can't imagine how he would feel if he knew – he _knew _– that although Claire existed somewhere in the world, he could never be with her.

"I know what I have to do. I am just allowing myself the mild consolation of spending these next few days with her - innocently, as friends… As you said, she will be leaving soon, and she will be lost to me forever then – do you grudge me a few days of happiness?

"I believe that Lara herself means us no harm: she is far too fond of the Cullens to consider betraying them or their allies, but I will not risk anything endangering our people."

"I will let her go," said Seth, the sorrow in his eyes betraying the effort it took to say the words despite his outward calm. "I won't follow her when she leaves, nor will I try to make her stay – even if I thought that she would listen to me. However, I _will _see her whilst she is still here, and I will do my best to make her happy, as a friend, these next few days – the only days I have."

Sue sighed deeply, shaking her head. She reached over and hugged Seth, dwarfed by his height. She felt uneasy, her intuition flickering that nothing good can possibly come out of this situation, but she saw her son's pain, and it cut her – and she did not have the heart to continue to berate him. Besides, her son was one of the most loyal and responsible people she had ever known, and she would trust his judgment.

"I hope you know what you are doing Seth", Leah shook her head in exasperation, "You are playing with fire and you know it".

"In which case I will make sure that I am the only one burnt Leah" replied her brother evenly.

"I'm afraid of that too kid" said Leah sadly. She wanted to rage at him, but she knew even better than Sue did what it would cost for Seth to somehow overcome his imprint on Lara. Damn this wolf gene, she thought. It had caused her nothing but pain, and now she will have to be forced to watch her baby brother suffer too – or worse.

Seth saw the softening of her expression and read the worry in her eyes. He reached over to clasp her arm briefly and tried to give her a small reassuring smile – "It'll be okay".

With that, he turned and left the room quietly.

Leah watched him go and exchanged a brief glance with her mother. _I hope so kid, _she thought, _I really hope so too._

**What are the Chances - 7**

I scowled as I spoke into the phone. To keep my masters off my back, I had taken to calling Demetri every couple of days to check in. I had been in Forks for about ten days, and Demetri was now urging me to come 'home'.

"Are the masters complaining?" I demanded.

"No," came the smooth voice reluctantly. "However Caius did question us as to why you did not return with us. Aro is being surprisingly tolerant".

I felt relieved, and said "Well then there's no rush is there? I am enjoying myself here, you can let the masters know that I'll be back in about a week or so".

"Another week?" exclaimed Demetri. "You had originally said that you would stay for only a few days!"

"Well what's a few days more?" I asked, "Is Volterra under attack or something?"

"Lara," Demetri said, an unaccustomed stern tone in his voice, "Even if Aro is tolerant you know that Caius is going to order you back soon. Besides, this is where you belong".

"Where I belong?" I hissed, "Like I had ever had a choice!"

There was a wary silence, "Lara" Demetri warned, "You better be careful – you're lucky that I am alone"

"Well you wouldn't sneak on me would you?"

"You know very well that I wouldn't, but it would not be up to me as a matter of choice if Aro suddenly decided to access my thoughts." Demetri retorted.

"I know, I know" I said wearily. It seemed strange to me how none of us in the Guard had minded that our master would occasionally touch us and read everything we had been thinking. Come to think of it, _I _hadn't minded when I was living in Volterra either. Hmm, I wondered why it suddenly bothered me _now_, when it hadn't previously. Could it have been Chelsea influencing us…?

"What should I tell the masters then?" cut in Demetri across my thoughts.

I brightened, "You can tell him – with perfect truth – that the Cullens and I came across one of the Children of the Moon the other night."

"What?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "We destroyed it of course. You can tell Caius that I am staying around for a while to make sure that there are no others of its kind."

"Fine," said Demetri, resigned, "However you know that if Caius gets nervous he will send the rest of the Guard to check on the neighborhood to annihilate any lone werewolves"

I frowned. I definitely did not want that to happen. "Tell him that we have been searching, and thus far there has been no trace whatsoever of any others." I took a breath, "Tell my masters that I will return before the end of this week".

"Alright. I'll watch your back on this end, but look after yourself over there Lara. And come back soon."

"Thanks Demetri, 'bye now – miss you!"

There was a sigh, "Right.", and he hung up.

**What are the Chances - 7**

About half an hour after I had spoken to Demetri, Seth stopped by the Cullen house for a visit.

"Hi guys!" his wide grin lit up the room, "what's up?"

"Hello Seth" greeted Carlisle.

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

Renesmee looked up from where she was sitting with Jacob, "They're back at the cottage". Jacob was glaring at Seth.

"Bummer" replied Seth cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to Jacob's warning glance. "I was hoping to drag you guys out to the beach. Alice? Jake?" he turned to me, "How about it Lara? You haven't been to the beach here yet right? You can't miss it!"

"Seth, I think the word 'beach' is misleading" Alice teased, "Usually 'beach' conjures images of warm, gold sand, sunshine and blue waters….I don't think that soggy sand, black rocks and seaweed is that picturesque"

"Hey, don't knock our beach!" said Seth in mock defense, "It's perfectly beautiful, although I guess it may be a bit rustic for you Prada vamps"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, "_Rosalie_ likes Prada, I prefer more vibrant styles"

"Okay, whatever…... Anyway, how about it? Lara?"

"Er….sure." I was flattered, and felt ridiculously pleased to see him, but still had a twinge of self-consciousness. "We should all go!"

Jacob now aimed his glare at me.

"Actually, Jasper and I were going to head to Port Angeles with Carlisle." Alice chirruped.

"Can't you go another day?"

"Nope," grinned Alice, "it's the once-in-a-lifetime sale at the gardening tool shop, we gotta go! But you should go with Seth Lara, or you'll be bored. Nessie and Jake said that they were heading back to the Res."

"Nessie?" I pleaded, "Come with us!" I ignored the glowering figure at her side. The family all say that Jacob has a great sense of humor, and to be fair I respect his devotion to Renesmee, but seriously, what was with the attitude?

I saw Renesmee hesitate.

_Please?_ I asked silently. I was not ready to be alone with Seth again.

"Okay", Renesmee smiled, "Jake you don't mind if we swing by the beach first right?"

Jacob's expression relented slightly as he looked down at Renesmee.

"Sure," he said, "I haven't been down to the beach for a while. I should go more often, keep an eye on the kids who hang out there"

Seth and I avoided each others eyes, both understanding Jacob's veiled meaning: He was going to keep an eye on _us. _

**What are the Chances - 8**

"Let's walk over there" whispered Renesmee to Jacob in a subtle suggestion to leave Seth and I alone.

I saw Jacob shake his head infinitesimally but Renesmee suddenly flashed him a cheeky smile, and releasing his hand abruptly darted away "Beat you to that rock!"

It worked. After debating for about an eighth of a second, Jacob laughed and tore after her.

"So what do you think?" asked Seth.

I considered the surroundings…... The sky was overcast, with pale fingers of light breaking through the clouds at intervals. I supposed the temperature would feel cold to a human, the chill magnified by caps of icy froth topping the crystalline blue waves as they pounded against the dark beach. There was something wild and untamed about it, and I commented on this rugged beauty to Seth.

"It is beautiful, although I haven't see that many other beaches to compare it to…the guys and I used to go surfing right here. And around that bend there is an over-hanging rock where we used to go cliff-diving."

"Cliff-diving?" I said dubiously, "and surfing in this weather? You guys are either masochists or just nuts."

Seth laughed - it was a very pleasing sound. "Well, there isn't that much to do around here unless you're willing to take a bit of risk – and bear the cold. I went to Hawaii a few years ago, crashing at Jake's sister's place for a couple of days….the sea there was amazing. It was so warm! And the waves are outrageous – I even managed to catch a bit of the Pipeline competitions."

"If you had a choice to visit any country in the world where would you go?" I asked.

"It's a tough call. Like I said, I want to visit Spain one day…..and England. But I'd also like to work in South America one day. Its kind of a goal of mine to take some time out to work with the Peace Corps, and serve in a country where I can help those who really need it."

"Peace Corps" I repeated, impressed, "Good for you…..it would be super tough though."

"I know" he grinned, "But it'd be worth it. Have you been to Latin America before?"

"I back-packed around Bolivia with some friends at university, it was pretty amazing."

"Some people just have all the luck!" he teased.

I suddenly felt unsure and a bit embarrassed - had I been showing off? "I know" I admitted, "I was fortunate. You are really lucky too though! To be able to have a home on the land your people have lived on for generations…..my parents were both expats and shamefully I have never even seen the country of my heritage. I think there's something magical about being in a place where your ancestors may have tread on hundreds of years ago - it's like being part of living history."

Seth smiled at me, "I've never thought about it that way before".

"Hey guys!"

We saw Renesmee and Jacob strolling back to us with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling and slightly damp – I assume that a splashing contest had occurred.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jacob. He shook his head like a dog, splattering all of us with salty droplets.

"Travel" answered Seth smiling at me.

Renesmee suggested that we walk further up the beach. She and Jacob led the way, whilst Seth and I followed behind. It was strange – and perhaps it was due to the fresh sea breeze – but I did not find his and Jacob's scents unappealing anymore. Or perhaps like the Cullens I had just become used to it - I just thought that Seth smelled slightly woodsy, like a combination of earth and sunshine.

We continued chatting as we walked. I asked him about why he had chosen to practice medicine, and he expanded more about his dream to work with MSF. In turn I told him a bit about my former job at the British museum, and laughingly revealed how I used to dream of becoming a swashbuckling archaeologist like Indiana Jones. Talking to Seth was ridiculously easy – it was my first experience chatting to someone I didn't really know without having to cast my mind around for topics to discuss, and the conversation never lulled.

"Let them be" murmured Renesmee.

Jacob shook his head, "Nessie…."

"We cannot prevent what may or may not happen Jake. We can't underestimate the connection between them: the connection that caused a werewolf to fall in love with a vampire, and a vampire to accept and reach out towards a werewolf".

"It will endanger the pack, endanger your whole family" Jacob said stubbornly.

"_I_ was once considered a threat Jacob" Renesmee reminded him, "Yet you and the pack had been willing to stand alongside my family due to how _you_ had felt towards me."

"They are perfect for each other" continued Renesmee softly, "Just look - day and night, winter and summer co-existing together side by side"

**What are the Chances - 8**

After returning home (Seth, Jacob and Renesmee had stayed on at the Reservation), my mind was in turmoil. I had found myself wishing that I could follow the others back to the Reservation and felt rejected somehow when I arrived alone back at the Cullen house. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were all still away, and I picked up a book to pass time. I was in a soft, pensive mood so sat down with an old copy of Romeo and Juliet.

When I reached the ball scene, something about Romeo's instantaneous love for Juliet stirred me.

"'Did my heart love til now? Forswear it sight

For I ne'er saw true beauty til this night.'"

I snapped the book shut and started pacing. Mildly irritated with myself, I allowed myself the luxury of fantasizing that how Seth had felt when he first saw me was similar to, and perhaps even stronger than how Romeo had felt about his Juliet.

An unwanted hopeful thought sneaked into my mind – how many couples have gotten together despite seemingly insurmountable odds? How many star-crossed lovers have existed in this world?

_Right, and look how well many of them turned out – Romeo and Juliet being a perfect example. _

_But_, I argued with myself, _look at the couples around me. Look at Renesmee and Jacob, and Edward and Bella…._

Edward and Bella. I strode quickly to the door. I had to talk to someone about how I was feeling, about these crazy, impossible thoughts before I drove myself nuts. I needed to talk to someone who understood, and who knew firsthand what it was like to go through this.

**What are the Chances - 9**

"Lara?" Bella opened the door.

"Hi Bella, can I come in for a sec?"

She said of course, and I stepped into the cottage. She seemed alone, but strangely enough I could smell _Seth'_s scent here. Was I becoming so obsessive that I was imagining his _smell _when he wasn't here?

"You just missed Seth." She said conversationally.

"What?" I gawked at her, "I mean, I'm sorry – what did you just say?"

"Seth was here" Bella raised her brows, "he wanted to talk to Edward so they went out for a walk".

"Yeah, no - I was just surprised because I was just with him, Jake and Nessie not too long ago, and they were all supposed to be hanging out back at the Res".

"Maybe Jake and Nessie got a bit too much for Seth to handle" laughed Bella, and then she grimaced, "Sometimes it's still very strange to me to see my best friend together with my daughter – what a twist of fate!"

It was a perfect opening and I grasped it. "Unusual things do seem to happen around here, especially with regards to relationships."

Bella nodded, "we're all so inter-woven somehow." She paused. I got the feeling that she knew exactly why I had come over here but did not want to force the issue until I was ready to ask her.

I stalled, not willing quite yet to acknowledge to another person that I was developing unwanted feelings towards Seth – it was hard enough trying to admit them to myself.

"This is a beautiful place" I said lamely.

Bella blinked. "Yeah, it was the family's present to Edward and I when we got married".

I took a breath and plunged in, "You know, I had heard stories about you and Edward long before I ever met you. The way you met and fell in love seemed so incredible to me."

"Yet now you understand it better?" Bella said with a soft smile, "Because you know what it is like when something wonderful comes upon you unexpectedly and you cannot imagine turning such a gift away even though there may be obstacles."

I looked down for a second, afraid to reveal more – guarded, as always. Then I squared my shoulders, looked frankly at her, and nodded.

"Edward and I had seemingly insurmountable odds stacked against us – he was a hunter, I was the prey. In addition, my blood smelled more potent to him than to anyone else, and when we first met he actually loathed me for coming to Forks and disturbing his peace – did you know that?"

I shook my head, intrigued.

"Despite his initial aversion though, he could not stay away" she continued. I fully understood _that_.

"And I was crazy – Even after I realized he was a vampire, and I knew that a big part of him thirsted for my blood, I could not stay away either. And on top of the danger involved for me, there was also apprehension within his family. For if Edward had slipped up for even a second, his entire family would have been implicated in my death, not only forcing them to relocate, but putting them in harm's way for possibly revealing the existence of vampires to the humans here."

"He could have changed you then" I said.

"Yes, and I argued for it, but he was adamant that I should live a full human life, not miss out on any experiences - including motherhood" She smiled, thinking of her daughter, "and in addition he didn't want to risk me losing my 'soul'".

"But he could not keep away despite all that" I repeated.

"Oh he tried" said Bella, wincing slightly at the memory. "Once, when he thought that I was in danger – from his own family, he convinced them to leave Forks. I thought I would die. For months I literally lived like a zombie."

"He eventually returned to Forks, returned to me after a terrible misunderstanding. He got the news that I had tried to commit suicide – I had not by the way. Alice 'saw' me cliff-diving and the family panicked. As you can see, Alice's visions are sometimes not complete - and with miscommunication, Edward thought that I had died, so he went to ask for death from the Volturi. He could not live without me, without knowing that somewhere out in the world I existed, and it was the same for me. Anyway, as I am sure you have heard, Alice and I rushed to Volterra, and left with Edward."

"And lived happy ever after" I smiled.

"Yes, but not without further trials." Bella said seriously. "I was hunted by nomad vampires, my best friend declared that my new family were his mortal enemies, the Volturi knew that I – a mortal - knew about the existence of your kind, and I nearly died giving birth to Renesmee." She shook her head, marveling.

"Earlier you said that Edward thought you were in danger from his own family – what did you mean?" I asked.

"I cut my finger one time – I was incredibly accident-prone as a human, and the smell of the blood caused Jasper to attack me."

I was shocked. No wonder Edward forced his family and himself to leave.

"Yet in the end, Edward and I were meant to be together" she stated matter-of-factly. "We fought through the battles, somehow Forks' two wary factions came together, bonded by love, Jasper and I have become great friends, and I even overcame Rosalie's initial dislike of me."

I thought through what she told me. However whilst I allowed myself to hope that Seth's pack could one day accept me, I could not delude myself into believing that the Volturi would be so understanding.

Bella sat patiently, waiting for me to speak.

I took a deep breath, "Seth….."

"Is a great guy – almost as good as Edward" she smiled. "You know, he was first one to leap to me and Nessie's defense when everyone thought that we posed a threat – even before Jacob. And when I was a newborn and found out that Jacob had actually _imprinted_ on _my _daughter, I completely lost it and attacked him – you know how strong new vampires are right? I could've killed Jake – but Seth leapt in between us without hesitation and took the blow."

_Wow_, I thought.

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked gently.

"Yes – I _think_ I do" I said in a low voice.

"Lara, I cannot – and Edward would probably say I _should _not – advise you in this. However, what I can say is that if you both love each other, then that love is worth fighting for. There will be many difficulties, but as with Edward and I, or with Jake and Nessie – nothing can keep you apart if you are truly meant for one another. I can't say for sure whether you will have the 'happily ever after' you mentioned, but I do know that if you and Seth feel even a measure of what Edward and I feel for each other, then you will forever regret not trying, and will never be truly whole and happy without each other in your lives."

I mulled over her words and the implication of what accepting them would bring. I shook my head, "It seems completely insane – I barely know him!"

Bella shook her head, "You have barely spoken to him" she corrected, "but you know him".

At that point both of us heard the sound of light, swift footsteps returning to the cottage, and I was caught between the impulse to leave immediately or wait and see Seth. Bella chuckled slightly at my indecision and I was flooded with embarrassment. I was feeling – and behaving – like a teenager again!

Before I think further, Edward and Seth entered the front door. Neither looked surprised to see me there – having caught my scent. I have to admit that seeing Seth look so happy to see me gave me a thrill of pleasure.

"Hey guys" Bella greeted as she flitted over to welcome her husband home with a smile that lit the room.

Edward smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around his wife. I felt uncomfortable, wondering whether he could already read what we had just been talking about, and wondering about the details of his conversation with Seth.

"Hey…good to see you Edward, hi again Seth" I said slightly awkwardly, "I was just leaving…"

"So soon?" asked Bella, "Why don't you guys stay for a bit? Monopoly battle?"

Seth groaned, "Monopoly is so boring! How about a challenging game of Pictionary instead?"

"Oh yes, _much_ more challenging" I teased sarcastically.

"Well, if you're scared of drawing against a maestro…" Seth taunted back.

"I think you have to take him up on the challenge Lara" Edward chuckled.

I nodded, "Never let it be said that I backed away from any challenge."

"Ok, I'll grab the game" Bella left to get Pictionary, and I was left feeling ridiculously happy whilst at the same time I questioning my sanity.

So….we were going to play a board game. Board games are innocent.

Right?

**What are the Chances - 10**

Seth tried to stifle a yawn and did not quite succeed.

"You okay?" asked Bella.

"Yes, sorry" Seth apologized, "I ran patrols the past two nights and I'm kinda beat."

It was late – or early if one thinks in terms of the morning. It had been an interesting night. We had played a game of Pictionary, separating into two teams. Bella and Edward had of course teamed up together: not only would it have been pointless for Edward to be with anyone other than his wife because he would just be able to cheat and pluck whatever image they were trying to draw out of their minds, but I think Bella wanted to give me a chance to be on the same side as Seth. And our partnership had worked amazingly well. For some reason Seth and I just _got _whatever we wanted to communicate to each other - almost as well as Bella and Edward, and it was a close game. However Seth and I managed to win through the sheer luck of having rolled higher numbers with the dice.

_Seth and I….. _I tried not to let the sound of that make my grin beam too brightly, but it was undeniable that I felt ridiculously pleased and almost smug that we had worked so well together as a team. Seth had held out his hand for a high-five when we won, and after a brief moment of hesitation I had touched my own hand to his in victory.

It was the first time we had ever touched, physically, and my eyes had widened involuntarily with shock at the electricity our hands had generated. I was not the only one who felt it because Seth had pulled away as suddenly as I did. I had dropped my hands to my sides before turning away to disguise how flustered I felt.

My whole arm was still tingling from our contact and I was completely amazed. In my extensive novel reading which covered trashy romances as well as literature, I had often come across the concept of being 'struck by lightening', but had always dismissed it as just a figure of speech. Now I knew what it felt like. Seth's touch had seemed to rush right through me, waking every sense, and I was extremely thankful that my perfect vampire body did not betray how turned-on I was by blushing or by having a palpitating heartbeat.

After the game, we had crashed on Edward and Bella's hospitality further by settling down to watch an old film. Or at least, try to watch. I could barely remember what film was actually placed in the DVD player. Edward and Bella had cuddled up on the sofa, Bella holding Edward's head in her lap, and Seth and I eventually sat down together on the cushy ottoman. The lights had been turned off, and the darkness had made me all too aware of the person sitting beside me. The heat that radiated off his skin had made me almost uncomfortably warm in the state of mind I was in, and the shadows constantly beckoned, tempting me to sneak glances at his strong profile. I had concentrated so hard on trying not to brush against him when I actually really, really wanted to, that I had barely taken in what was happening on the screen.

"Well, maybe we should call it a night" Bella suggested.

I nodded and swiftly got to my feet. As much as part of me was loathe for the night to end, a part also felt relief from the tension I had felt when seated so closely with Seth. Besides, he did look awfully tired.

"You okay?" I asked with concern.

Seth smiled, and stretching, he got up, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Naahhhh," I smiled back, "Thanks, but I think any assailants would get a nasty shock if they tried to prey on _this_ solitary girl in the dark"

"Still, we would be terrible hosts if we let you walk back alone at night regardless of your ability to look after yourself." said Bella laughing slightly, "So either Seth walks you home or I will make Edward do it."

Edward's face was set in a smile as Bella's arms wrapped around him, but I could still sense his indecision and anxiety.

"Lara?" Seth questioned.

"But you're so tired….." I murmured. I felt put on the spot. Leaving with Seth would make Edward worry, but not leaving with Seth would inconvenience Edward.

"Its not far, and I'll phase after sending you back. It would take less than ten minutes to run back from the Cullens to the Res."

"Okay then" I turned to Edward and Bella, "Goodnight, cheers for everything."

I kissed Bella on the cheek – she gave my hand a squeeze – and Seth clapped his hand to Edward's in one of those guy handshakes, and we walked outside.

The walk home passed as though in a dream. Perhaps it was my sudden shyness, or perhaps it was Seth's weariness, but we did not talk much. Our hands did however accidentally brush one another's twice, and I was tempted at one point to 'accidentally' stumble so that he would either reach out to steady me, or so I could reach out and steady myself _on_ him. Of course I didn't actually do it. Even in my moment of insanity I recognized that such a move would be ridiculously obvious and pathetic in the extreme.

Soon, we pulled up in front of the house. The porch light was on, and Seth walked me to the door where we paused.

"Thanks for the game tonight, it was fun."

"No problem partner" I smiled at him and saw his eyes light up.

"Well, good night then Seth."

He turned to look around the house. "I was here just a few days ago around this time in the morning" he confessed softly.

"Yes" I said, my throat felt constricted, yet the words still flowed out in musical notes, "I remember."

He stepped closer, and I could see the light flecks of amber in his warm dark eyes. I was suddenly ridiculously aware of the sound of his breathing, and the sexy lines of his jaw and exposed neck.

For a moment I held my breath, _was he going to kiss me? _

_Did I really want him to?_

Then an uncalled image of Volterra suddenly flashed through my mind and killed the moment instantly. I quickly stepped away, biting my lip. There was an awkward silence that made me squirm.

"Lara –" Seth began, his eyes looking sad.

"I had fun tonight Seth, thanks for walking me home" I said quickly, cutting him off. _What was wrong with me? _I _wanted_ him – a werewolf! But what would my masters say? What would my hosts think? "You better get back and get some rest. Goodnight."

I turned away and slipped lightly through the door. Closing it behind me, I leant back on it for a second to compose myself, not even caring that he could probably hear on the other side of the wooden frame that I was paused there. Good: perhaps he would realize that I was affected by him, and would not take the rejection too harshly - because no matter what I was crazy enough to actually feel, nothing good could come out of yielding to the temptation he held.

After a moment I slowly made my way upstairs, by-passing the Cullen living room where one of the others may still be sitting. I entered the guest bedroom that I occupied and lay down on the bed on my back. What I wanted to do was close my eyes and dream of Seth, and allow myself to feel happiness at the memory of his closeness earlier. However, I was trained to push back my feelings and I conjured up every ounce of energy to prevent my mind from dwelling on what could never possibly be. Unfortunately, my efforts to block Seth from my mind and my hopes left me no resistance left to push away the sadness I also felt: for I just made up my mind to leave Forks and return to Volterra in a day or two. I feared my masters' wrath if I did not return soon, but I feared even more what would happen between Seth and I if I stayed.

Leaving would be for the best.

**What are the Chances - 11**

Sometimes the days were just too long in the life of a vampire. We never slept, and it was common for me to go through bouts of melancholy as one day drifted into another in unceasing uniformity.

My depression this time however, was mainly due to the knowledge that I was due to depart for Volterra in the morning, and that upon my return to Volterra, the joy of living that I had briefly re-captured in Forks with the Cullens would fade. I would return to my former world of darkness, emerging only after sundown to feed, skulking within the Volturi palace during the day, and living life only through books.

I did not have the energy to run – my dejection was weighing down my legs like chains, and I strolled forward at snail's pace. Besides the loneliness, I was also irrationally hurt that none of the Cullens had invited me to stay longer…..or – or….. had asked me to join their coven. It was a ridiculous dream I know: we had spent less than a month together and I had always known at the back of my mind that despite their genuine affection for me, the whole family will feel a degree of relief when I – one of the Volturi – went back to where I came from.

Where I came from…I sighed.

I trudged through the woods, distracted and wishing I could actually cry. I felt abandoned, and trapped, which besides being uncomfortable emotions in themselves, also conjured up memories of unpleasant times from the past when I had felt similarly vulnerable.

In my distraction I did not notice the grey-haired wolf across my path until I was almost upon it. I must have been downwind of the creature because it had not fled as I approached. I caught my breath for a moment before its scent informed me that it was merely an ordinary animal and not a shape-shifter.

The sight of the wolf had sent a jolt through me. I knew that under ordinary circumstances animals were afraid of vampires, however in my loneliness I reached out to the creature in supplication, wordlessly asking it to stay with me.

The wolf unfroze and began to back away, baring its teeth.

"It's okay"

I glanced up in surprise. Seth Clearwater had appeared out of nowhere and was walking towards the wolf, murmuring to it in a soft, low voice. The animal seemed to relax slightly, and with a low whine trotted over to Seth, who knelt down and ran his fingers through the dense fur. I could not take my eyes away, and slowly his gaze met mine.

"Come and try" he invited, keeping his voice steady and soothing.

The wolf was beautiful, its amber eyes warm and intelligent. With Seth crooning gently to it, it allowed me to slowly approach. I came forward very gradually, not wanting to scare the magnificent creature. As I got closer, I knelt down to make myself appear smaller.

"It's okay" Seth whispered smiling, "you can touch her."

I held my breath in anticipation, and shyly reached out. The wolf suddenly froze, but Seth continued to murmur to it as he stroked its quivering shoulders.

I touched its fur. It was luxuriantly thick, soft and coarse at the same time. The coat was dark grey along the wolf's back, gently giving way to a white underbelly and legs. Miraculously, she seemed to accept my touch and I looked up at Seth with joy, a wide unguarded smile parting my lips. My delight was matched by his own expression of wonder, and I was struck by the perfection of the moment – here with Seth in the middle of this dreamlike forest, being accepted by a wondrous creature that was born to fear me. Seth's hand accidentally brushed mine, and a wave of electricity shot up my arm. I instinctively moved my hand away but regretted it immediately. I did not look at him, but continued to stroke the wolf, hoping that he would reach out and take my hand.

We did not speak again, and he did not reach out for me. I chanced a look at his face and my hope faded when I saw his tense, locked jaw. The wolf grew tired of our attentions and suddenly turned and ran away. I watched its path with a choked feeling in my throat, and when I lost sight of the wolf I abruptly leapt up.

"I –" I did not know what to say. "Thank you." Turning swiftly, I too left the clearing without saying goodbye.

He did not call out after me.

**What are the Chances - 12**

"Goodbye Carlisle, thank you so much for your hospitality".

I was getting ready to leave Forks. Alice and Jasper had kindly offered to drive me to Seattle where I would catch the late night flight to New York and then take a connecting flight back to Italy.

It felt odd, leaving Forks, and the sadness made my whole body ache. I would miss the Cullens - Carlisle and his patient wisdom, bubbly Alice who always made me laugh…... I would miss quiet Jasper – one of the first to have viewed me as – I hope – a friend instead of a threat. I would miss Edward and Bella, and their sweet daughter. I would miss the warm atmosphere of family life, miss Forks itself - the green forest, the mists and the tranquil happiness life can have…... I would miss…..

My eyes searched around unwillingly, looking for him. He was not here, and I could not sense his presence nearby to bid me farewell.

"He can't come Lara," said Edward with gentle empathy, "his pack and family would not let him".

I nodded unwillingly, too sad to even be embarrassed. I felt lonely: I missed my life here too much already.

"Take care of yourself Lara", said Edward, giving me a quick hug, followed by Bella.

I smiled at her, and then turned to hug Renesmee.

"I'm sorry that….things didn't work out." she whispered.

I knew what she meant, and told her softly "Not all of us can be so lucky Ness. I wish you and Jacob every happiness."

"Goodbye Lara, it was a pleasure getting to know you" said Carlisle, "You are welcome in our home anytime".

"Thanks Carlisle. Thanks to all of you for putting up with me these past two weeks!" I grinned at all of them, masking my sorrow.

Jasper clapped me lightly on the shoulder and said gently, "We better get going". I looked up and saw the kindness in his face – out of all the people here, Jasper knew best how I was feeling right now.

I nodded and opened the car door, my eyes scanning the woods one final time. Alice danced over to the front seat, and her happy energy made me feel slightly sullen – did she have to look so cheerful when she knew that I was leaving?

The car doors slammed and we made our way down the Cullens' driveway. As I turned around to catch a last glimpse of the family I had grown to love, I caught a glimpse of a lonesome figure standing at the edge of the trees, partially hidden.

He had come after all.

I gazed at him, committing every line and curve to my memory. I saw the grief on his face, his dark eyes glistened with some unbearable emotion, and it echoed the blocked feeling in my throat. _I won't forget you_.

The car turned around a curve and his face vanished from my sight.

_I will never forget you._

**What are the Chances - 13**

"Damn" Jasper swore.

I snapped out of my misery and looked up. Traffic had come to a standstill and the highway was congested as far as the eye could see. I felt vaguely surprised that Alice had not seen this and had suggested that we take this route.

"There was an accident up ahead. Don't worry - amazingly no one was hurt, but a few cars have been totaled and they're blocking the road." Alice said blithely.

I saw Jasper look at Alice in confusion, "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Now we may be stuck here for hours"

I realized that I may miss my flight, and a slight feeling of relief stole through me. Alice was nonchalant as she replied, "No harm done Jas, trust me."

I caught Alice's gaze in as she looked in the rearview mirror, and suddenly the knowledge that she had already seen what I would do propelled me to actually do it.

"Stop the car!" I cried.

Jasper looked startled, and I continued, taking strength from Alice's silent support, "Turn around, please Jasper – I need to go back".

"Lara…" frowned Jasper. I could see his liking for me battle with his desire to continue driving and send me away where I could no longer pose any danger to his family. Alice placed her hand lightly on his arm. He looked into her dark eyes and read something there that I could not see.

Nodding, he inched to the side of the road and rove up onto the curb. Swinging the car around quickly, and we headed back to Forks.

**What are the Chances - 14**

I could have screamed in impatience at slowness of the vehicle, even though I knew that Jasper was driving way beyond the speed limit.

"Relax Lara" soothed Alice, "We'll be back soon. Do you want to go home first and call Seth, or…?"

Suddenly I knew where I would find him.

"No, thanks. Jas could you just drop me off at the edge of the woods near the house?"

The car had barely stopped before I flung open the door and hurled myself into the forest, and then I was running, running towards the spot where we had cornered the werewolf, the spot where Seth had laid eyes on me for the first time.

Trees whipped past me and I did not think about what I was doing, did not question the rightness of coming back, or think about what this would mean for everyone. I just fixed Seth's face in my mind, and all I could concentrate on was finding him, reaching him, and being with him.

I slowed as I approached the spot, hidden amongst the trees. I saw him then, sitting on a large boulder, his broad shoulders hunched and his head in his hands, and I was filled with pity. Suddenly he looked up.

"Lara?" there was disbelief in that voice.

I moved forward and I saw the red rims of his eyes and the look of incredulous hope in his gaze.

I took three leaps forward and he caught me in his arms. We stood there for a moment in eternity, just holding each other in an embrace, a statue in the woods.

Then he pulled back slightly, and still holding me close in one arm, held my face tenderly with his other hand. He stared as though he could never look enough, memorizing every line and every curve. My heart was written clearly on my face and I could not speak. Lowering his face, his warm lips met mine in the sweetest kiss, and suddenly I realized: _I was home_.

**A New Beginning - 1**

Dawn was approaching. We had talked for hours, and Seth had finally drifted off into a light slumber about an hour ago. He was sleeping with his arms wrapped around me, and I enjoyed the sensation of his hot skin next to mine – it almost convinced me that my icy skin itself felt warm and human again. I did not stir, not wanting to wake him, but tilted my gaze slightly upwards. The corners of his mouth curved up even whilst sleeping, giving the impression that he was smiling, and I could hear the steady, strong beating of his heart. For the first time I could remember in a long while, I felt perfectly contented.

After a few minutes I felt him stir and hug me tighter.

"You're nice and cool" he murmured, brushing his lips across my hair. I smiled - ice and fire, not destroying each other but in harmony – who would have thought it?

"Go back to sleep," I said, reaching up and kissing him softly on the cheek, "I would join you if I could".

"I still can't get over that" said Seth shaking his head, "Do you miss being able to sleep at all?"

"Sometimes - when I am so bored I could scream" I paused, considering "I also miss dreaming I suppose"

"Wish you could have saucy dreams about me?" Seth said, waggling his eyebrows comically.

I laughed and poked him, "No, I guess what I miss how dreams can make something impossible seem like reality…..I mean, sometimes when you really wish for something, you may imagine it happening or daydream about it, but you will still always be _aware _the whole time that it's not really happening, its just your fantasy. I like how believable real dreams can be."

Seth looked at me, questioning.

"For example I miss dreaming about my parents" I explained. "I used to see them in my dreams, and I could believe that they were right in front of me. They were not necessarily dreams about how they were when they were alive and well and we all lived together – you know, I once dreamt that I was sitting next to a pool talking to a friend. I was really sad and telling my friend that I did not believe my parents were around anymore, that there was anything after death because I could no longer _feel_ them near me, watching over me. And as I looked up, I saw my mother's ghost – slightly pale and translucent. She was standing at the opposite end of the pool and she was smiling at me through her tears. I was stunned, and I called out to her and tried to get up but for some reason I was couldn't. I called her again and she tried to come forward and reach out to me, but there was an invisible barrier of some sort between us. Tears were streaming down both our faces but she smiled at me as she spoke – I could not hear her, but I could read her lips and her expression. She said _I love you Lara, I am still here. I will be with you always_.

"I miss that." My voice caught and Seth cradled me next to his chest, stroking my hair.

"How did she pass away?" he asked.

"My mother died of cancer when I was seventeen, and my dad was killed in a car accident about two years later. It was a real shock – I didn't know how I would survive, but I did somehow…. They tell me what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" I gave a quick, ironic laugh.

"My mother died in my arms you know. She had been throwing up this black poison all night and I was holding her whilst balancing a basin underneath her chin as she vomited. I saw her look up at me, and I didn't want her to strain her eyes so I ducked down so that she can look at me more comfortably…but her eyes continued to stare upwards, and I was screaming her name, calling for my dad to come – but her eyes kept rolling up"

I took a deep, shuddering breath and buried my face into Seth's chest, taking comfort in his warmth.

"There is no one who can touch you like your mother you know – no one in the world who can make everything better with just a hug. I remember when I first found out that she was sick – I was lying beside her as she slept, and I was crying. The person I loved most in the entire world was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I kept my eyes shut and was trying to swallow my sobs and not shudder so that I wouldn't wake her, but I felt a hand softly stroking my head. I opened my eyes and she was just looking at me, with so much love in her eyes, and she moved her hand to wipe away the tears from my face…."

Seth pulled me closer, murmuring comforting sounds.

"I tried not to think of them anymore than I could help it, because I would always feel so _guilty_ – for not having prevented my father from getting into that car, for perhaps not doing enough to nurse my mother or not giving her enough encouragement to stay strong and keep fighting – ridiculous I know, but I felt _so bad _when I remembered how I would snap at her sometimes when she asked me to do something inane – like sort through the study and bookshelves at home at 3am in the morning, saying that she couldn't sleep whilst worrying about the mess in there. The medication she took was so strong she could never sleep for more than an hour or so at a time, and I knew that she didn't mean to ask me to do crazy things, but I was so _tired _– I was nursing her 24/7…, and my dad didn't seem to know how to cope with her illness and I had to look after him too….

"And of course, I feel like a bad daughter for purposely trying not to think about them, for trying to block memories of them from emerging. They deserved better from their only daughter"

Seth opened his mouth to disagree but I shook my head and he just held me, letting me be.

I fell silent for a while. After a moment I asked, "Do you think that there is life after death?"

"I'm not sure" answered Seth honestly, brushing his lips across my forehead. "However I can't believe that when you have been loved by someone, that love just disappears when he or she dies. Perhaps it's the environment in which I have been raised, but my people have always believed that those who have gone before us will still keep guard over the tribe…..and I _know _somehow that my father watching over us, my mother and my sister…I don't mean his ghost or anything like that – its more like an enduring presence – I'm sorry, I'm not as gifted with words as you are and I'm probably not making any sense"

"No, I think understand what you mean." I said "Do you feel that presence in your daily life?"

"Yes, in a way. For example, I know that kids often act out when they lose a parent – but somehow, because I could still feel my father around, I did not do anything stupid after he died - knowing he was watching. So I guess you could say that my father still 'protected' me and those around me even after he was no longer alive." He paused, "Lara - your parents are still here, watching over you, and they will always be with you"

"I can't feel them" I whispered, "I just can't believe that they are still with me because I can't feel their presence. And what hurts so much is the knowledge that I will never be reunited with them. At least when I was mortal I had a vague belief, or hope, that one day I will see them again when I die. But now…I can't die! At least not a natural death – and even if I get killed or something, I won't _be _with them – I'll be nothing….."

"You don't know that Lara. No one knows what happens after anyone dies – vampire, human or otherwise," Seth cut in gently, "and perhaps the reason why you think you can't feel them around anymore is because you have already convinced yourself that they are on a plane apart, and separate from you"

"Maybe," I agreed softly

After a moment Seth asked, "What did you do afterwards?"

I sighed, I hated to talk about, or even think about the mess my life eventually became after the death of both my parents. However somehow I felt the need to confide in Seth, I wanted him to know me, really know what experiences had made me become the person I am now.

"Well, after my dad died I went back to university and I met a guy called Tristan James. He was a few years older than me and just about to graduate. I had originally found him too good to be true – intelligent, charming, and rich to boot, but he was very persistent and we eventually started dating - everything seemed to be going well, I got along with all his friends and family…. and whenever we went out my friends would comment on how his eyes would follow me everywhere, and how he always had his arm wrapped proudly around me, like he wanted to show-off to the world that I was his. I was touched and proud at the time, but I guess I should have realized that he was actually just parading me around like some kind of trophy"

"Anyway, I should have followed my initial reservations and stayed away from him. I remember the first time I really should have realized that not everything was as perfect as it seemed. Tristan by that time had already left university and was based in London. One evening I called him repeatedly but he never answered the phone. Finally a girl picked up, giggling, and said that Tristan was in the shower."

Seth growled slightly, and I continued,

"I was furious and put the phone down. He called back later protesting his innocence, and we had a long argument that culminated in me hanging up on him and turning my phone off.

"I went to bed that night, heart-sore and confused, but a few hours later I suddenly heard the doorbell and opened it to find Tristan standing there. He said that he had driven all the way over because he just could not sleep after our 'misunderstanding' and needed to tell me he loved me face-to-face. He convinced me that the girl had just been a colleague who had been waiting for him to get ready so he could give her a lift to client's dinner that night. I was so touched that he had driven all the way down just to see me, to make things right…

"He seemed so perfect for me and everyday I would marvel that I could be so lucky. We even had an unspoken agreement that we would get married a year or so after I graduated. Looking back, I should have realized that whenever I started to look at specific dates or wanted to let his family know about our plans he would always change the subject or distract me…..

"Anyway, I completed my studies and made plans to move in with Tristan. I was not yet 23 years old but I knew what I wanted: To marry Tristan and start a family with him some day. I wanted lots of kids – and a house full of noise and laughter and companionship."

Seth bowed his head, knowing as I did that I will never be able to build a family of my own – at least not a biological one.

"Well - about two months after I moved in, I started planning a surprise birthday party for him. Tristan had told me that he would be away on business during his actual birthday so I planned a get-together for him a week earlier. I had made most of the arrangements already but just needed to go through his phone to get the numbers of some of his colleagues. He had left his phone at home accidentally one day and I seized my chance. As I lifted his phone, a new message beeped - Tristan had always teased me that I lived in the stone-age and was a complete technophobe - anyway, I did not know how to get pass the message and access his contacts without pressing 'ok', so I pressed the button, believing that he wouldn't mind me catching a quick glimpse of whatever the text said. I had not intended to read through the message, but as it opened my eyes somehow zoomed in and focused on one phrase 'I miss you baby'."

I shook my head, "I couldn't believe what I was reading – the message was from some woman saying how much she misses him when he's so busy at work and that she couldn't wait to for their holiday together _during his birthday_!"

I spat out the last words word, remembering the hurt and the anger. Seth hushed me gently, but I could see him clench his fists.

"I confronted him of course, and left to stay at a friend's house. It was a crazy few weeks – I still loved him – which was ridiculous I know, but how does one suddenly switch off loving someone? He continued to torment me, calling nonstop to beg forgiveness, turning up suddenly at my office…. My friends were both livid with him and irritated with me for continuing to answer his calls, but I just couldn't seem to help myself. It was like I was addicted somehow…or maybe I just needed to see him grovel and beg – to 'prove' to myself that the past three and a half years had not been a waste – that he _did_ love me after all.

"Anyway, to everyone's consternation I started seeing him again after he promised that he had already broken up with his other woman. However my intuition nagged at me and I refused to move back in with him.

"Sure enough, a couple of weeks later my friend and I bumped into him and another girl at a bar. That was the night the truth finally hit me – the truth that my friends had been yelling at me for weeks but I had refused to acknowledge: Tristan was a complete and utter cad and coward.…. and I was suddenly cured of his toxic hold on me and completely revolted by the idea that I had everloved him, had ever let him touch me. So my friend and I put on lots of red lipstick, marched over and fawned all over him in front of his date. My guess was correct – the girl had no idea he was seeing other people and she was livid. She threw her drink in his face and the entire bar saw Tristan dumped by three girls.

"I felt liberated afterwards but my freedom was marred somehow – for a while I just didn't know what to do with myself, or where I belonged. For such a long time my home had been at the university, and I hadn't been back to my parent's house since they died…and the knowledge that the home I had been planning to build with Tristan had just been a dream, a one-sided fantasy made me feel so lost.

"I could kill him for hurting you" Seth said in a low voice, a slight tremor betraying the rage he was feeling.

After a while, he asked, "Was that when you decided to go to Italy?"

"Yes," I nodded into his chest, "I was really distracted at work, so I decided to take two weeks' leave to clear my head and get away from London and all its memories. I went to Italy and was on a day trip to Volterra when Aro 'discovered' me…"

Seth made a convulsive movement and buried his face in my hair. I shook my head gently, and whispered:

"I do not regret what happened Seth. If I had not become one of the Volturi, I would never have heard about the Cullens. I would never have come to this place called Forks – and I never would have met you" I kissed him on the nose.

"Besides," I grinned with effort, "Its not so bad being pretty!"

"Beautiful" he corrected "Gorgeous, stunning, a goddess".

I laughed for real "Yep, and aren't you lucky? The goddess picked _you_!"

He nodded seriously, "Yeah well, I _am _rather hunky myself…." He pretended to flex his muscles.

I made to mock-swipe at him, and he grabbed my "Just kidding!"

I allowed him to gather me close again, and we held each other, gazing into one another's faces. It was strange, how perfectly we seemed to fit into each other. Being with him felt more natural than anything else I had ever done in my life.

"What about you?" I asked, "Have you ever been in love before?"

Seth shook his head, "Not really. I came close to it once – but we just weren't right for each other."

"Was this at university?"

"No, I'd known Summer my whole life, but we only started dating during my final year at med school."

"She lives on the Res?" I asked, suddenly feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, but you _really_ don't have to worry about her" Seth laughed at my tone, "Even if it had not been a long-distance relationship we would never have lasted – we just didn't have anything in common other than our heritage."

I settled back into the cocoon of his arms, contented.

"I love you Lara".

He said it in a strong, steady voice that was so different from the fake tender softness that Tristan had employed when saying the same words to me. A million different emotions swelled up: Joy that he loved me, incredulity that he somehow meant it, anxiety at what it would mean for us and those around us, utter contentment within the moment, and also…..fear at allowing myself to love this boy back completely.

"Will you break my heart?" I whispered quietly. The question sounded ridiculous aloud, but Seth did not mock it. He cupped my face with his hands and looked long and deeply into my eyes. "Never."

He suddenly pulled away, and sitting upright declared,

"I swear to you now, that if I ever do anything to hurt you, my life is forfeit - and you can claim my life yourself, and kill me as you will."

"Shhhh….." I said, raising my hands to his mouth to stop his words. I felt a prickly premonition and did not like to hear him talking about killing and death.

"My life is already yours anyway," he smiled at my fear and kissed away the frown, "I will always protect you Lara, and if I fail in that task it means that everything I have ever done has failed."

"'Perdition catch my soul but I do love thee! And when I love thee not, Chaos is come again'" I murmured.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"It's a quotation from Shakespeare" I explained, "Othello said that about Desdemona, his wife – who had turned her back on her family and society in order to marry him and travel to war with him. He basically meant that if he ever stopped loving her, his world would crumble and it would be Hell on earth."

"Well, Othello took the words right out of my mouth" Seth smiled, and rested his cheek on my head again, "Maybe I should read this play….."

I nodded, but said nothing. I had not elaborated on the rest of the plot – that through a twist of fate and the evil machinations of others, Othello had turned against his wife and killed Desdemona in a jealous rage.

**A New Beginning - 2**

"Are you coming Seth?"

"No, you guys go ahead."

"You never hang out anymore!" accused Brady.

"Geez, give me a break guys" Seth rolled his eyes, "I came straight here after a thirteen hour shift at the hospital."

"And you're just going home to rest?" Tammy asked, unable to disguise the bitterness from her voice.

Seth sighed inwardly. All the members of his pack heartily disapproved of his relationship with Lara. The evening after Lara had returned to Forks, they had made a mutual decision to let the pack know what was going on, and to reassure them that Lara meant the wolves no harm.

Thinking back to that evening caused a swell of pride to blossom in his chest as he remembered how Lara had behaved. The pack had been stiff with hostility when he had told them that Lara was attending the meeting, but she had strolled into their midst with grace and dignity, and a complete lack of fear. Seth knew that Lara had a hot temper, but she had not reacted when after breaking the news of their relationship, the wolves' response had been…..negative. Tammy had shrieked and had she not been blocked by Embry, she would have leapt at Lara – and the hot-headed Paul would probably have joined in. Luckily, Sam had maintained control and stepped in, requesting politely and coldly that Lara leave them to discuss pack matters amongst themselves. Lara had been about to refuse, not wanting to leave Seth alone with the pack, but he had urged her to return to the Cullens and wait for him there.

She must have told the family and Jake what had happened, for not too long after she left, Jake arrived at the wolves' meeting. Sam had not ordered a private talk with Seth this time, preferring instead to let all the brothers (and sister) in the pack have their say, and Seth had withstood a barrage of accusations, remonstrations and outright disgust. He had withstood the attacks against himself without a snarl, but when Quil, Paul and Tammy had launched into a furious tirade against Lara – her species and her honor, and accused her love of being nothing more than a ruse to destroy the pack, he had snapped. Jacob had entered the meeting just as Seth was about to launch himself at Paul, and broke the tension somewhat. Seth had expected Jake to join in the censure, but to his surprise he had actually stood up for Seth and Lara. All of the pack remained unconvinced, however the meeting at least did not end in a fight or in an edict to attack Lara. Seth had offered to relinquish his position as Beta and leave the pack rather than cause discord and mutiny within the ranks, but Sam did not have the heart to banish him. Their minds being connected as they were, Sam knew that Seth genuinely believed that Lara loved him, and this combined with Jacob's testimony halted any immediate action from being taken.

After the meeting had ended, the rest of the wolves had maintained a slight wary distance from Seth. It did not help matters that whenever he was in his wolf form and remembered his last meeting with Lara, or whenever he pictured her face, _all _the wolves also thought of her. Most of the pack felt nauseated when they 'remembered' through Seth's memories how it felt to kiss a vampire, and none had ever wished so fervently than now that they could block out the thoughts of other members of the pack. Still, as the weeks gradually passed, some of the wolves – especially the younger ones – became used to seeing Lara and Seth's relationship in their head, and their attitude eased infinitesimally. However, Paul and Tammy still showed open animosity not only to Lara herself during the rare occasions she ran into them, but also to Seth. Tammy in particular had seemed to change from crushing on Seth to almost loathing him, although all the wolves still felt her continued hope that he would leave (or better yet kill) the vampire 'interloper'.

"No Tammy" said Seth evenly, anger showing only in his eyes, "I am not going home to rest, I am going to a place where I can relax without seeing constant glares or hearing your malicious thoughts continuously."

Tammy flushed, and nodding curtly to Brady and Collin, Seth turned and strode towards the Cullens' house.

His family was not taking his new relationship much better. Leah, as expected, had ranted and raged until Seth had to remind her firstly, that he was an adult and his personal life was none of her business, and secondly that by choice she was no longer a member of the tribe's protectors, and any danger to the pack was none of her concern. Sue had been harder to deal with. Seeing the anxiety and disappointment in his mother's eyes had caused Seth pain, but Lara was willing to risk the Volturi's anger to be with him, and he would bear his family and pack's disapproval for her. Sue had not shouted or berated him but had flatly forbidden Lara to come into her house.

Lara had understood that they could not hang out together anywhere on the reservation, but Seth knew that beneath her apparent cool indifference, she was hurt and angered that none of Seth's pack or family would even give her half a chance. Seth understood her frustration, and encouraged her to be patient. He firmly believed that his pack would come around to accepting Lara, and once they got to know her they would admire her bravery, kindness and loyalty like he does. In the meanwhile however…..he and Lara would just have to bide their time.

**A New Beginning - 3**

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's on your mind"

Seth snapped out of his reverie and smiled at me, obviously not knowing what I had just said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what is behind that frown" I said, smoothing away the worried pucker of his brows, "I'm not used to seeing it there". I had played an old video of "Othello" on the Cullen's DVD player earlier but Seth had been distracted the whole way through it. We were now taking a moonlight walk across the beach.

"I'm sorry love," Seth said sheepishly, catching my hand and kissing it. "It's nothing".

"Nothing" I repeated.

"You're worrying about the pack aren't you?"

Seth looked at me frankly and sighed, "Not worrying, just….frustrated".

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

Seth looked chagrined and immediately pulled me closer and with one hand tilted my chin upwards, "You have nothingto apologize for! They'll come round…and when they do, they'll be the ones to apologize to you."

I remained quiet. I hated what our relationship was putting him through. Before I came along and interrupted his world Seth had been perpetually sunny and cheerful, and I knew how close he was to his family and his pack. Because of me he has had to avoid them as much as possible and had gotten into several fights with his mother - whom he hated to upset. Although I was thankful for all the time he spent with me and glad that I was important enough to him for him to suffer the animosity of his pack, I felt horribly guilty knowing that my presence in his life caused disharmony between him and his loved ones.

"Lara," Seth persisted, "nothing is your fault. And this is just a temporary phase – I know it, and I should not even be bothered by it – and neither should you."

_If only I wasn't a vampire….._I thought. _If only…._

"Stop it" Seth said firmly. "I know you're obsessing about what ifs and there's no point to them. I love you and that is all that matters."

I read the love in his face and nodded.

"Trust me love," Seth continued adamantly, "Sam and the others are good guys – and I know that they'll come round".

"Of course they are good guys" I smiled, "They're _your_ brothers after all!"

We continued walking around the perimeter of the dark pebbled beach. Seth plucked a stone from the ground and flung it out into the water with a light whip of his wrist. I watched the pebble as it bounced a couple of times on the surface before sinking.

"Tell me more about the rest of the gang" I said, "I want to hear more stories about when you were growing up"

"Well," Seth smiled, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" I replied "I still know too little about your life…who do you get along with best for example, and have you always been close with everyone in the pack?"

"I've known the guys pretty much all my life – the clan's pretty close-knit, and all of us attended the same high school…except Sam of course. He's older than the rest of us and graduated earlier, but I actually knew him better than the others since he used to date Leah. I suppose I am closest to Jake – his dad and mine were good friends. I remember I used to really look up to him when I was younger – he was older but he never patronized us kids - and he was always very easy to hang out with…..He's a fun guy."

I laughed, "I'm sorry to say that I kinda loathed him when we first met – he seemed to have such an annoyingly superior attitude, but now I know he was just super protective over his friends…..and he does make me laugh a lot now. Its amazing how our attitudes have completely changed"

Seth gave me a squeeze, "See? No doubt the rest of the pack will soon get to know you and realize that their concern is misplaced – I think Collin and Brady will come round soon…..and actually I already get the feeling that Sam may be softening up"

I felt a stab of hope and then immediately felt annoyed again that my mood could be affected by a pack of wolves' approval. I sighed, "Maybe – but he would never openly accept me until I leave the Volturi for good – and prove that my masters won't send anyone to hassle them."

"We'll work it out somehow Love. We'll find a way" Seth promised.

The pessimistic, argumentative side of me clamored to challenge this promise but I ignored it. "So" I said, reverting back to the former subject "If there's like, an Alpha and a Beta, is there an Omega wolf? 'Cos I always used to feel sorry for the Omega wolf whenever I saw documentaries about pack life on Discovery and stuff….."

"Not really" Seth shrugged, "And actually Sam is the only one with any real authority. I only act as the 'Beta' when it comes to an attack. None of us are hung up on the whole hierarchy thing, every pack member is too important and we all grew up together - we're just like brothers. There is no 'under-dog' per se."

"It must be great to have a whole bunch of brothers to hang out with all the time…so you guys can just rip the piss out of Sam? He doesn't throw his weight around with the whole 'respect your elders' thing?"

"No, Sam's not like that at all. But he's always been more mature than the rest of us and kind of serious so it was never as easy to heckle him." He suddenly chuckled, "Paul on the other hand…..I remember once I took Paul's cell phone when he wasn't looking and changed my name on his contacts to 'Death'. He didn't notice anything and that night I called him – I wish I could've seen the look on his face when he saw that 'Death' was calling."

I laughed, "Very imaginative"

"Thank you, I do my best."

I bent to pick up a smooth pebble from the ground and absentmindedly squeezed it, shaping a dent into the stone.

"Renesmee told me that the Quileutes have always had a connection with wolves."

"Well the legend goes that the first Quileute was actually a wolf who was transformed into a man by a supernatural being known as Q'waeti."

"You know, a few years ago I would have found the legend fascinating but ludicrous" I smiled, "But I guess now I know than to doubt that all myths are rooted in fact…..So this wolf was the ancestor of your tribe?"

"Supposedly" Seth smiled, "The Quileutes used to be kin to the Chimakum tribe who were based in Port Townsend – but that group was wiped out by the Suquamish sometime in the 1800s, so now the Quileutes alone claim this wolf heritage. In fact, the name 'Quileute' is probably derived from the word for 'wolf' in our native language – '_kwoli'_"

"Can you speak Quileute?"

"Unfortunately no," Seth shook his head ruefully, "very few of the younger people can nowadays. However Sam and Emily are determined that their kids will all learn it one day. I'll make sure mine do too!"

I froze and Seth immediately looked chagrined and caught my hand.

"I'm sorry"

"Seth – I can't - "

"I know my love, and I'm sorry for being stupid – it was thoughtless of me - "

"Seth" I whispered, "Do you mind – you must know that I can never…...and you love kids….."

"I love you" Seth pulled me into his chest, "You're the only thing I need Lara. If I was dirt-poor, homeless and friendless, but still had you I wouldn't care – I'd still be the happiest man in the world. Besides," he added, pulling back and tilting my chin up to look at me, "who says we need kids of our own? I'll be uncle many times over and that's more than enough".

I could tell Seth felt wretched for saying something that hurt me so with effort I nodded, and changing the subject swiftly asked "How big is the Quileute tribe?"

"The tribe only has about 750 members now…"

"So…what determines whether or not someone becomes a protector? Why can't all the Quileute youths shape-shift?"

"Well, its not 100% confirmed, but we think that only the ones who are direct descendants of the first shape-shifter, Taha Aki, can transform – and even then only when something sets off this genetic quirk." Seth bent and kissed the top of my head "Like the presence of your kind".

**A New Beginning - 4**

"Hey Lara, Bella and I are going to Port Angeles today – would you like to join us?"

I shook my head, "No thanks Alice, I got plans with Seth"

"Ok!"

I noted a quick frown that appeared and disappeared just as quickly on Edward's face and Bella quickly asked me, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh" I said slightly awkwardly, "we're visiting James Island"

Understanding passed over her face, "Ok then, well give our love to Seth"

"Will do" I smiled, and they left.

I still felt awkward sometimes discussing Seth in front of the Cullens. The family was divided in their feelings towards us as a couple. Evidently, when I had returned to Forks and immediately disappeared into the forest to find Seth, Alice and Jasper had shielded questions on my behalf. Renesmee and Bella had been happy that I had returned to be with Seth, and Alice's approval had managed to quiet the doubts that Jasper had, but Edward and Carlisle were still worried, torn between a hope that Seth and I could find happiness together, and a desire to put an end to our relationship to minimize the danger we had already created.

I knew that they wanted to sit down and discuss the whole situation with me but I had managed to put off the long debate by spending most of my time outside the house with Seth. I felt guilty for avoiding them, but I already had my issues with Seth's pack - and selfish though it may be, I did not want any further censure or pessimism to sully my happiness that I had found Seth at last. I had however, sat down and confided my over-brimming joy to Bella, who has become my firm friend and supporter since my return.

Not long after Bella and the others left, Seth arrived to pick me up. I heard the rumbling sound of his car turn into the long drive that led to the house and eagerly leapt up. Grabbing the flowers that I had brought earlier (I wasn't exactly sure what would be a suitable offering to bring to the famous James Island – burial ground of all the Quileute chiefs in ages past – and hoped that a gift would appropriately show my respect) I bounded gracefully down the front stairs to the door and raced out, running lightly down the dirt path to meet the car.

"Hi!" Seth smiled at my eagerness as I leaned through the open car window to give him a kiss before I opened the door to get in.

He glanced at the sleek ballerina slippers I wore and said a bit apologetically.

"I hope you're up for a hike – we'll be approaching the island from the North-East, and we can't really bring the car up there."

"No problem" I assured him, clasping his hand in mine, "I'll just take off the shoes".

As we drove I kept sneaking glances at him, admiring the way his loose white shirt pulled up at the sleeves complimented his broad shoulders and sleek, muscled forearms.

We parked the car before the mouth of the river and began the long climb up the steep ascent of the natural rock stack.

We reached the summit, a bright sunny place lined with fir trees and pine.

"Wow" I said, "this place is amazingly beautiful". There was a 360 degree view of the river and coast, small wildflowers grew along the precipice and the scenery was enhanced by the smell of the salty ocean breeze and sound of the crashing turf. I glided over to the edge of crag and gazed down. Seth followed and put his arms around my waist.

"We call this island A Ka Lat - this is hallowed ground to us, all our past chiefs were buried here, including Taha Aki himself"

I suddenly remembered the flowers in my hand "Um, is it okay – I brought flowers – I actually thought it would be more like a cemetery….."

Seth smiled and nodded, "Of course its fine – here, why don't you just place them on that rock over there, in the patch of sunlight".

I crossed over swiftly and lowered the blossoms. As I stood, the sun's rays dancing off my skin, I caught Seth's bedazzled gaze. I smiled and leapt lightly back to his side.

"You said that Taha Aki was the first shift-shaper right?"

Seth nodded, "Do you want to hear the full story?"

I nodded eagerly.

"I've told you how the first Quileute was supposedly changed from wolf to man by a being called Q'waeti….well, the tribe has always been small, but strong – due to the magic in our blood. The early Quileute men were known as 'spirit warriors' because they had the ability to roam the land whilst leaving the corporeal body behind – this was of course useful in battle because the tribe's warriors could leave their bodies safely guarded by the women whilst they raced out in their spirit forms to wreak havoc on invading enemies. They could not physically touch or move the enemy directly, but they could manipulate the elements and the smaller creatures of the forests to win a victory…and whilst the warriors were unlocked from their bodies, they found that they were all inter-connected mentally.

"Anyway, there was a great Spirit Chief named Taha Aki who a wise, brave and benevolent leader. One day, whilst wandering through the land in his spirit form, he was betrayed by a banished warrior named Utlapa. Utlapa had been exiled because of his treachery and ambition, and he was vengeful. He snuck up to the place where Taha Aki's body was hidden and released his own spirit. He then entered Taha Aki's body, claiming it for his own, and slit the throat of his original shell. He then returned to the village posing as the Chief, and decreed that no warriors were to enter the spirit world anymore.

"Taha Aki was trapped without a body, unable to communicate with the rest of his tribe, and forced to wander around formless. He was tormented by the knowledge that Utlapa would force his unjust rule upon the Quileuetes, and was filled with anger that he could neither return to his tribe nor join his ancestors – his spirit was still tied to the earth you see, unlike when one dies and his spirit is free to enter the next world.

"The real Chief still had one ally however, a beautiful great wolf who sensed Taha Aki's presence and was willing to do his bidding. Taha Aki convinced the wolf to allow him to share its body, and together they returned to the tribe's camp.

"The tribe had already suffered from the false Chief's excesses and dictatorship style, and when the wolf entered the camp the tribe elders recognized that it was no ordinary wolf, and one of the old warriors decided to rebel against the false Chief's edict and enter the spirit world. The old warrior was overjoyed to discover that Taha Aki's true spirit was still around, but before he could return to his body and relay the news to everyone, Utlapa appeared suddenly and slew the old warrior's body.

"Taha Aki saw what happened and he was filled with a rage so monstrous that a miracle happened – in front of the shocked eyes of the whole tribe, the wolf body he inhabited elongated and transformed into a man.

"His warriors recognized him at once and realized what had happened, and they attacked Utlapa, but he had always been a skillful warrior and was able to fight them off. However Taha Aki, with the strength of the wolf in him managed to catch the traitor and crush the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"Taha Aki rejoined his tribe and became forever known as the Great Wolf. The magic was strong in Taha Aki and he lived well beyond the lifespan of average men. His sons inherited the ability to transform into wolves, but when they passed away, this magic appeared to die out with them…until one day, when Taha Aki was already a very old man, a vampire attacked the tribe. The presence of the Cold One forced the wolves to resurface in order to protect the tribe, and since then the Quileutes have always been looked after by the descendants of those original shape-shifters."

"Wow" I said softly, mesmerized by the tale.

"Every year we still commemorate that moment where Taha Aki's spirit first entered the wolf's body by holding a closed potlatch"

"When is that?" I asked, my imagination still picturing the Great Chief's spirit roaming through the land.

"The moment the Wandering ends"

I raised questioning eyes towards Seth and he hesitated for a second before explaining, "As I'm sure you've realized from all the tales I've told you…all the things that happen to the pack today are echoes of things that had happened a long time ago. For example, it was the appearance of the first 'Cold Woman' during Taha Aki's time that triggered a new generation of shift-shapers, and more recently it was the presence of the Cullens's return to the area that caused the wolves to re-emerge in our tribe after the shape-shifting ability disappeared for three generations…."

I waited for him to continue.

"Basically, in this case all of us wolves go through a 'wandering period' similar to what Taha Aki experienced when Utlapa claimed his body and left Taha Aki as a wandering spirit – formless until the moment he convinced the great wolf to share his body. Every year, all members of the pack go through a period of six hours where we cannot transform. I can't explain why this happens, it just does. So we always gather together after that time to celebrate the old legend and commemorate the moment where Taha Aki merges with the wolf."

I kept silent for a moment, absorbing what he just told me. "That means that you would be completely vulnerable for those six hours….." I eventually said, "That's not too great."

Seth pulled me into a quick hug, "Not really. This is normally just a sleepy town remember? And in fact ever since we became friends with the Cullens they have helped out by being extra watchful during the Wandering"

"When is the Wandering this year?" I asked.

"In about a week actually. Like I said, we usually have a quiet celebration. This year it'll probably be at Sam's house again."

We suddenly heard voices coming up the path, and turning round we saw Tammy emerge in the clearing with Paul and Quil. I groaned inaudibly - from what Seth had told me, these three were the most hot-headed out of the pack, and Seth casually shifted position so that he was standing in front of me slightly.

"What is _she _doing here?" hissed Tammy.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Tammy".

No one laughed. Paul was bristling by Tammy's side and Quil laid a restraining hand on Paul's shoulder. He spoke evenly.

"This place is sacred to our tribe Seth. You shouldn't have brought one of her kind here, no matter who she is."

"We just came to pay our respects" answered Seth in a calm voice.

"You _What_?" Paul snarled.

"We were just about to leave" I finished, not wanting to start a fight. Shaking his head in frustration at their attitude, Seth took my hand and we turned to go.

"You can't just let her leave!" cried Tammy outraged.

I snorted in disbelief – just what was this jealous little brat going to do to stop me?

It all happened very quickly. With a sudden growl Tammy took a step forward and phased into a wolf. Paul immediately also shifted a split second later - however whether it was to join his cousin or to restrain her I did not know. I let rip a corresponding snarl and shifted into a fighting crouch, but Seth shoved me behind him, and running forward, exploded into his wolf form in mid-leap.

"Stop!" shouted Quil before quickly transforming also.

Paul was faster than Tammy and Seth slammed into him in mid-air, checking his path. It was obvious that Seth was not attacking Paul and was merely shoving him backwards, but I felt a stab of fear when I saw that Paul was trying to get a grip on Seth's throat. However Seth appeared to have experience dealing with Paul's rages and managed to evade the snapping jaws. Seth managed to pin Paul on his back whilst Quil blocked Tammy and made a series of incomprehensible noises. After a moment Seth leapt off Paul and warily backed away. Paul growled and got up, but at a low whine from one of the others he checked his step towards Seth.

The air snapped with tension. I recognized the glares of the three wolves and was torn between anger and the frustration that I could not hear a single word of the dialogue all the wolves were obviously exchanging in their heads.

Seth trotted back to my side, and nudging me with his nose, indicated for us to leave. I turned with him, and we ran back through the trees. He did not shift back until we were far away.

**A New Beginning - 5**

"You can't just disrespect the tribe like that Seth!" cried Tammy furiously.

For once Seth glared back at her and said through gritted teeth, "We were there to _pay _our respects Tammy"

"A blood-sucker?" snorted Paul derisively.

"And I suppose you think that attacking and starting a fight right on A Ka Lat is the correct way to honor the tribe?" challenged Seth.

"You should probably have asked permission first bro" cut in Collin.

"To bring flowers to A Ka Lat?" said Seth incredulously.

"Guys, let's calm down –" Sam started.

"No, enough is enough Sam!" growled Seth, whirling around fiercely to face his Alpha, "Tammy and Paul charged at us – a completely unprovoked attack. I've put up with the pack's censure for weeks but this has gone too far. I have HAD it!" He turned and stabbed a finger at Paul, "Your stupid hot-headedness has caused a lot of trouble in the past, and I've saved your butt more times than I can count but I have had enough of you….…and you too!" he snarled at Tammy

For a moment everyone was stunned into silence at Seth's unprecedented outburst. Tammy crumbled and looked as though she might cry. Paul snapped out of his shell-shocked silence and opened his mouth to yell, his body bristling aggressively.

"Stop" Sam commanded, staring at Paul.

After a moment he turned to face Seth directly, "Seth's right. This has gone too far. Enough is enough."

Seth breathed deeply through his nose, willing himself to calm down.

"Seth, you okay?" Sam asked. Seth nodded, not speaking.

"Tammy – you okay there?" Tammy pulled her chin up, lower lip quivering as she gazed at Seth. He did not look at her. Finally she nodded.

"We cannot let his tear us apart." Sam stated, "We are a pack – family. We have to work through this."

"But he –" broke out Paul.

"Shut up Paul – you've caused enough trouble" Embry frowned, "Let Sam speak"

"Who are you to tell me –"

"Enough Paul!" barked Sam, "Will you not even listen for your brothers' sake?"

Paul jutted his chin out mutinously but looked slightly shame-faced. He heaved a sigh and muttered, "Fine. Sorry."

"Right" Sam took a long measuring look at all the members of his pack. "Things have been said and done today that can not be tolerated within the pack. We have all had our differences in the past, but an unprovoked attack on someone protected by our allies and an object of a brother's imprinting is inexcusable." He stared at Tammy, Paul and Quil. Quil hung his head.

"I think it's been clear all along that if we could change facts and erase Seth's connection to Lara all of us would" he continued, "but we can't. So the choice is either to banish Seth from the pack, or remember that he is one of our family and accept the situation."

Seth stared at Sam in surprise, but he did not look back.

"Does anyone want expel our brother?"

There was a shocked silence, and a few shook their heads vehemently.

"In which case I want it to be clear from now on: Seth has chosen Lara, and as such she is also part of this family and cannot be harmed."

A couple of people around the circle stared at Sam, flabbergasted. He held up a hand to stem any further argument.

"I know what you want to say, and I understand. It was not easy for me to come to this conclusion, but I trust Seth. And I trust the judgment of Dr Cullen and Edward."

Sam turned to Seth, "Seth, I apologize on behalf of the pack for this afternoon's incident and I hope you can forgive your brother and sister."

Seth nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

"Good" Sam sighed, "Relationships were almost broken today. Each of you constitute an important part of this pack, and we are all bound together by blood. I do not want an incident like earlier today, or words like those spoken just now" (a quick glance to Seth) "to occur again."

He paused and continued, "Seth – accepting Lara will not come easily, and you must understand the hesitancy we all feel given the fact that she came from the Volturi. However we shall try – and give her a chance as you ask. We'll wait and see, and let her actions speak for themselves."

Seth looked from Sam to the rest of the group and registered mixed receptions to Sam's pledge. Embry and Collin gave him slight smiles and nodded, whilst Brady kept his face impartial and Quil's brow was furrowed, as though he was deep in argument with himself. Tammy and Paul exchanged looks but did not say anything.

"However," Sam cautioned, "I must ask you to refrain from revealing any more about pack-life to Lara. I am not asking you to lie – just to be cautious, until we know for sure that she can leave Volterra behind completely, without strings. I know that you told her about the Wandering earlier, and I don't think that was advisable. You may not feel that there is any danger in confiding in your mate, but your affections for her may have also clouded your judgment on the possible dangers of this situation, and I am asking you as a brother and as the pack's Alpha to protect us."

Knowing that Lara had already determined to leave the Volturi, Seth felt that Sam's caution was needless. However he understood where Sam was coming from, and as the pack had just made a huge concession, he promised to do as Sam requested, "Fine."

"I want everyone to come to my house tomorrow, and Seth – bring Lara." Sam continued "I think that it's time for us to meet her properly"

His eyes widened slightly with both joy and incredulity, Seth nodded. "Perhaps Jake and Renesmee should join us – and Edward and Bella too" he added, remembering the last time that Lara had appeared in front of the whole pack. He knew that Lara would feel wary in the presence of only the wolves, and wanted some of her friends present to help ease her introduction to the group – not to mention to remind some of his pack that they had previously been wrong about Renesmee too.

Sam concurred with his suggestion and added sternly, "I do not want any hostility tomorrow inside my house – open or covert. I hope that is clear to everyone here."

Tammy's eyes flashed and her skin burned a deep rose. Collin squeezed her arm soothingly.

"Fine, can we go now?" Paul said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If you want" Sam said evenly, "or we can hang out for a bit"

"I got stuff to do" and with that Paul turned and left.

"I guess I'm gonna head too" mumbled Brady "See you guys tomorrow then."

Everyone departed one by one until only Sam, Seth and Embry remained.

Sam looked at Seth, who was staring at the direction in which Paul had slouched off. He clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Don't worry kid – I'll go and talk to him later."

"Guys, thanks – seriously" said Seth "I know it goes against your instinct, but I appreciate your giving Lara a chance"

Embry punched Seth lightly on the arm, "We have been wrong before….let's just all hope that your vampire girl is everything you believe."

"She is – but I'll let you judge that for yourself"

"I'll go over to the Cullens now to tell her, and invite Edward and Jake to come tomorrow…I'll see you guys" Seth knocked fists with Embry and Sam, then jogged away.

Watching him leave, Sam spoke in a low voice, "I hope I did the right thing".

Embry did not answer.

"I couldn't have forbidden him from seeing her Embry – should I have banished him?"

"Of course not." replied Embry. "No, I think you did the right thing – and Tammy and Paul were out of line today…..but like you, I still have my concerns. I just hope they are unfounded…."

**A New Beginning – 6**

"She walks in beauty like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all's that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy day denies"

I was smiling at the unexpected note that had been tucked within the pages of my book when I suddenly heard the sound of light footsteps.

_Seth_ I smiled, recognizing the scent.

My window was open, and two seconds later Seth had climbed the tree outside and swung himself up into my room. My eyes brightened in greeting as I flew over into his arms.

"I missed you earlier" he said, burying his face into my hair.

"Me too" I responded. He was, as usual shirtless, having run over here in his wolf form with a pair of tracksuit bottoms tied to his leg, and I reveled in the smooth expanse of his back and the play of muscles across his abdomen.

"Thank you for the note, it was beautiful" I kissed him. It was a romantic poem, and I knew that Seth wasn't really into literature and poetry so I doubly appreciated the gesture knowing that he must have done some research for it.

"Listen" he whispered, his mouth lingering by my ear and sending a shiver down my spine, "Sam has invited us over to his house."

I broke away, "What? Really?"

Seth nodded.

My eyes narrowed slightly, "What's the catch?"

"Nothing!" Seth laughed, "Don't look so suspicious." He smoothed the hair back from my face.

"After our little run-in with Tammy and Paul yesterday Sam came to speak to me."

"And?" I waited, holding my breath.

"Ok" Seth sighed, "He was not too pleased that I took you to James Island – "

"But –"

"But –" he continued with a broad grin breaking over his face, "He has finally accepted that things can't continue the way it has been going, with the whole pack ignoring our relationship. He invited us – plus the pack - around to his place for some R n R and an opportunity to talk face–to–face."

I grimaced slightly.

"Don't worry – Sam has ordered Paul and Tammy to be on their best behavior, and Ness and Jake will be there also – to diffuse any tension. I'll probably invite Edward and Bella to come too."

"Okay" I pushed away my apprehension and kissed him briefly on the lips, "I trust you. And I'll behave too, I promise."

**A New Beginning - 6**

I was nervous as Edward, Nessie and Jake ran with Seth and I over to Sam's cottage (Bella had opted out in order to visit her dad). I had taken a while to prepare my outfit earlier that evening, changing several times with Alice's help to select my most attractively non-threatening ensemble. Alice was patient with me, recognizing my stress. It was worse than going to meet your partner's parents for the first time. At least then you only had to impress two people, and the worse that could happen is that they disapprove of you completely. In my case, I had to somehow overcome the natural aversion of seven wolf-guys and their girlfriends, and the worse-case scenario would be a huge fight that could completely destroy existing relationships. I could practically feel the sweat beads forming on my skin, even though I knew that that was impossible.

In addition to anxiety I was also feeling too hopeful and eager to please…which in turn made feel mildly irritated that I had sunk so low as to yearn for the approval of the pack. I did my best to subdue this feeling, knowing that it stemmed from remnants of the superiority complex that I had been fighting to extinguish ever since I met Seth.

It was going to be a difficult evening.

As we approached Sam's home, we caught sight of a lone wolf loitering outside the yard. When he saw us approaching nearer, the wolf – I couldn't recognize who it was – lifted up a leg and purposefully urinated against a tree stump. Shaking himself off – _gross _I thought – he turned around and I could read the challenging look on his face before he loped off into the trees to phase back into human form.

_Nice _I thought, _how classy_.

"Great beginning" I muttered.

"Give it a chance Lara" Seth whispered.

"Yes, of course. Sorry". I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Paul suddenly emerged from the trees – of course it would have been Paul – and sauntered towards us clad in baggy jeans.

"Hey Jake" he greeted. He nodded at the rest of us – me excepted – in turn. "Is your sister with you?"

"No, she went shopping with Leah earlier…..She'll probably come by in a bit."

"Okay!" called Renesmee cheerily, "Shall we head in?"

We entered the house and were greeted by Embry who was replacing a light bulb in the front entrance. I followed everyone into the living room feeling slightly antagonistic at the way Paul had pushed past me to enter first.

"Hey guys" smiled Seth. "Where's Sam and Emily?" he looked around, "…..and Collin and Tammy?"

Brady answered, "Sam and Emily are in the kitchen feeding Tanya – and making out like there's no tomorrow. I wouldn't go in there just yet unless you want to barf. Collin is picking up Tammy…they should be here soon."

"Hey Embry" called Quil who was sprawled across the sofa "since you're nearest to the door can you grab me a beer from the kitchen?"

Embry rolled his eyes, "Sure Quil, I'll go fetch you a beer whilst I'm standing here trying to fix this light and you're just sitting on your butt watching TV"

"Aw c'mon bro" grinned Quil, "there's no 'I' in 'team'!"

"Yeah, but there's definitely a 'U' in 'Dumb'" snorted Seth.

I laughed as Embry came in and slapped Seth a high-five. Quil grinned appreciatively, "Fair enough."

"Budge over Quil" said Renesmee, completely at ease. Jacob shoved him with his foot.

"Hey!" he grumbled, but moved over to make space on the couch.

Seth picked up a stool and set it down for me. I lowered myself gingerly onto the seat and mouthed, "Shouldn't we go greet our hosts?"

He rolled his eyes in amusement and whispered, "This isn't a palace tea party" he grinned, "We'll say hi when they've finished with their little love-fest". With that he plonked himself down on the floor by my feet with his arm resting across my knees.

Soon afterwards Tammy arrived at the house, with a younger guy who I learned was Collin. Tammy and I pretty much avoided looking directly at each other, but I was sure that everyone could detect the waves of hostility rolling off her – _I _certainly could.

"Hey folks" said Sam, entering the room with a beautiful toddler girl sitting on top of his shoulders. His wife followed just behind him. I felt the swirl of venom form in my mouth and felt embarrassed and tense – it had been so long since I had drunk human blood, and Emily and her daughter smelled absolutely mouth-watering. Edward glanced sharply at me, and noticing his look Seth held tight on to my hand. I looked at him – there was reassurance and understanding on his face, but no censure, and I forced myself to ignore the sudden parched burning of my throat and rose to greet my hosts.

"Hi Lara" welcomed Sam, "Glad you could make it. This is my wife Emily," he wrapped his arm around the willowy brunette, "and this here is Tanya."

I did not step any closer but smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you Emily. Hi Tanya!"

Like me, Emily did not step forward but smiled at me warily, "Likewise." She turned to Edward, "Hey Edward – where's Bella?"

"She had to go visit Charlie tonight Emily, sorry."

As we chatted I kept my hand tightly clenching Seth's. However after a while I had to let go of my security blanket as little Tanya clamored to be carried by 'Uncle Seth'. I moved over to sit between Nessie and Edward.

"Guys, can you come in to grab the snacks" said Emily.

A couple of the guys got up to help, including Seth. I rose too, "Let me help"

Emily smiled at me, "Its okay Lara, sit. You're a guest tonight."

Seth, Embry and Quil crossed over to the kitchen to help Emily, and I could not help straining to hear what Seth's brothers would say to him when I wasn't around. I was astonished but gratified when I heard Embry tell Seth that he was glad that Seth had agreed to come tonight – and glad that he had brought me. I peered around the corner, trying to be subtle about it, and saw Embry nudge Quil.

"Listen," said Quil, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday"

Seth clapped Quil on the shoulder, "Its okay man, apology accepted. Just do me a favor– give Lara a chance tonight….just…..try to be nice okay – its not easy for her to be here either. "

Smiling a little to myself I turned back to the conversation in the living room. Jacob and the guys were cracking really lame jokes with each other, and I couldn't help laughing.

"Why was the blonde staring at the back of the orange juice carton? Because it said _concentrate_!" Har har, everyone guffawed.

I spoke up. "How do you make a dog go 'woof'? ….With petrol and matches!"

Dead silence. Collin, Brady, Jake and Paul all stared at me. Tammy looked disgusted. I was completely horrified – was the joke too un-pc? But they had been cracking baby and blond jokes the whole time….. I cringed.

"I'm sor…" I started to mutter when Jake suddenly cracked up.

"That was _baaad_!" laughed Collin.

I smiled slightly hesitantly, "Well, have you heard about the scarecrow who won the Nobel Prize?"

They looked at me expectantly whilst Edward groaned, already reading the answer.

"…...he was outstanding in his field!".

Everyone groaned and chuckled, with the exception of Tammy who just shook her head and looked round at her brothers in disbelief.

"Geez, here I had thought you were just an ice-princess but I guess you do have a sense of humor after all" Jake grinned at me.

"A _painful_ sense of humor!" said Embry as he re-entered the room. He smiled at me to let me know he was just kidding.

"Any more?" Brady invited.

"What do you call an Italian guy with a rubber toe?"

I grinned sheepishly and answered, "Ro-_bert_-toe!"

Renesmee winced, smiling, whilst the boys catcalled, "That was terrible!"

"I know, sorry" I shrugged apologetically, grinning.

"What's so funny?" asked Seth as he entered the room carrying a plate of nachos. He was beaming brightly to see me laughing with the rest of the group.

"Your girlfriend" answered Brady rolling his eyes "her jokes are as terrible as yours!"

I was so uplifted that a member of Seth's pack had openly acknowledged me as Seth's partner that I did not even mind the jibe about my humor. Even Paul was starting to look a bit less hostile.

Seth kissed me on the cheek and stage-whispered "They're just jealous. Here's one – "

Tammy cut across him, "How about this one: Buffy and this bloodsucker went out on a date, and at the restaurant when the waiter came to take their order Buffy ordered a steak…S-T-A-K-E –"

"Enough Tammy" Sam ordered with a frown. Edward and I remained silent as Seth shook his head in disgust and Collin muttered, "Not cool Tam".

Most of the other wolves looked a bit embarrassed but Tammy looked at Sam defiantly for a moment. When he shook his head slightly, her shoulders bowed infinitesimally and she stalked from the room. There was an awkward silence, and then Sam said, "I apologize on her behalf Lara and Edward – she was just joking."

I pushed aside my anger and shrugged. "Its okay," and to break the tension I smiled at the others and said "Ho do you get Pikachu on a bus?"

"….You Poke 'im on!"

Conversation picked up again, and after a few minutes Sam followed Tammy outside, presumably to talk to her. Then they both re-entered the room – Tammy with her head bowed and a mumbled apology on her lips.

To my surprise, the time passed quickly. I was still somewhat on the edge, and felt a prickle of irritation whenever Tammy death-stared me, but I found myself enjoying watching how Seth interacted with his brothers, and appreciated the camaraderie between the group. I also found myself observing Sam and Emily. They were both very gracious towards me, which I appreciated, knowing that the couple were still reserving judgment upon me and did not approve of Seth telling me increasingly more stories about pack-life. I admired how happy and contented they were. From the size of the cottage it was obvious that they did not have a lot of money, but they found having each other more than sufficient, and they had a proud dignity that I liked. Poor Emily must have once been a beauty, but half of her face was terribly scarred….not that you would imagine it when you saw Sam look at her: that he thought her the most beautiful and precious thing in the world was obvious in every glance. I wasn't allowed too near their baby, understandably, but I observed her from across the room, and she was an adorable little thing…and the way Sam and his wife doted on her! She must be the most loved and protected child in the world.

We hung out and chatted through the night whilst a basketball game blared from the TV in the background. Before I knew it, it was long past midnight.

"Man I'm beat" yawned Collin widely.

"Yep, think I'm gonna head off now – whose turn is it to run patrol tonight?" asked Embry.

Seth jerked her head over to where Quil was snoring loudly with his mouth open, "Brady and Sleeping Beauty over there"

Brady nodded and stood up. Jacob launched a pillow at Quil's face.

"Whaaaaa…!" Quil jerked awake with a start.

"Time to go man" said Brady.

Quil scratched his belly and rose to his feet.

"I guess we'll head off too then Tam, okay?" said Collin. Tammy stood up, nodded goodbye to everyone and walked out with saying another word.

"Ok, see ya guys" Collin said, and followed her.

"Are you ready to go Nessie?"

"Sure, but the night's still young…."

I was also not that keen to leave. The night had gone far better than I had expected and a part of me worried that as soon as we left, the old animosity between the pack and myself would resurface.

"How about a game of poker back at yours?" suggested Jake.

He threw a swift glance at Edward, "Dude, you are Not allowed to play."

We all laughed.

"I've never played before" I said.

"No worries" Jacob grinned broadly, "I'll teach you."

I raised my brows but could not help laughing a bit. "I'll bet. Fine, I'm in!"

Thanking Sam and Emily for their hospitality, we bid our farewells and returned to the Cullen house in an exuberant mood.

**A New Beginning - 7**

"Full House!" Jacob crowed

"I wouldn't be so smug Jake…" murmured Alice.

I triumphantly displayed my cards to reveal a straight flush. To my amusement, Jacob turned to glare at Alice instead of me.

"What?" Alice protested "I can only see what cards she'll get, I can't magic those cards out of thin air!"

"Aw, c'mon Jake – take it like a man" grinned Seth, flinging an arm around my shoulders with pride.

"Besides" I piped in, "Its not like we're playing with money, I think you can stand to lose a few M&Ms from your pile"

"It's not the M&Ms, it's the winning!"

"That too" I smiled widely.

"There's no way this could have been your first time playing - your poker face is way too good" accused Jacob jokingly.

"Beginner's Luck Jake" I answered blithely, "Besides, you need to be good at hiding your feelings when you live with the Volturi".

There was a sudden uncomfortable silence. I wanted to kick myself. Sometimes I say stupid things without thinking when I am with Seth and the Cullens. I always feel that I never need to be on my guard with them the way I have to be back in Volterra. I should remember not to talk about certain things that make people uneasy.

"Sorry guys" I mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about sweetheart" Seth kissed me on the forehead.

"Guys" Jasper said seriously, "We can no longer pretend the problem does not exist by ignoring it".

I pulled closer to Seth, an ominous feeling spreading over my being.

Carlisle gazed and Seth and I, his face compassionate. "Have you decided what you need to do?"

Seth sighed and nodded "We have discussed various options but the possible outcomes are…not 100% certain"

"Look Lara, Seth" Jasper said "you know that whilst we are all happy for you, we have to address that there's an element – or more than just an element – of danger involved. Not just for you two, but for other parties also."

"Uncle Jas - " began Renesmee.

Alice nodded reassuringly to her niece, "Let your uncle finish Nessie, the question needs to be asked. Lara has already been here over a month and we cannot count on Aro's patience for much longer. But do not doubt that we are willing to stand by Seth and Lara."

Jasper looked at us seriously, "Are you both absolutely certain you can afford to take the risk?"

I took a deep breath "I love Seth, and regardless of that I don't think I can ever go back to life in Volterra anymore – I just don't want to be part of the Guard any longer. I am willing to endure any punishment that the Volturi will dish out to if it's just to me alone."

Seth squeezed my hand infinitesimally, "Lara belongs with me. And I think you all know that my life is hers. However neither of us want to put anybody at risk, or let anyone be negatively affected by us" he continued, "One of the options we discussed is just to leave here together…."

"You both know very well that Demetri can track you down" said Edward.

"My biggest regret in all this would be putting people I care about in any kind of danger" I said, "However I think that we are being overly pessimistic here. My master may have faults but he is not a monster. In fact he has never been anything but kind to me – he nurtured and trained me: I believe that if he knew how truly unhappy I would be to continue living in Volterra he would let me go. Naturally, he would try to convince me to stay, but my mind is made up – and he obviously had let Eleazar leave without a fight, I don't see why my resignation would be any different. As for Demetri – well he has always been my friend and I don't think he would ever betray me."

Jasper and Jake both looked a bit impatient at my words but Carlisle cautioned them with a glance. He spoke:

"Perhaps Lara, however we cannot bank on your masters' goodwill. If you are indeed one of his favorites, he would be loathe to let you go – and even if _he_ was willing, I can't imagine that Caius would view this as much more than a slap to the face – that you chose life with us here in Forks rather than continue to serve in the Guard."

"Carlisle – if you have a suggestion, please be frank. I trust your judgment"

The doctor sighed, "We all thought that it would eventually come to this and I have already spoken to Eleazar. He said that for anyone to leave the Guard they must go through a trial of some sort."

"What trial?" demanded Seth.

"It depends on the member who is suing to leave" cut in Alice, "Eleazar himself merely had to go serve for another year before he left, and help Aro determine what Demetri's gift was."

"What?" I said amazed, "It was Eleazar who brought Demetri to Aro's attention?"

"Yes" Carlisle confirmed, "Of course, Eleazar's gift is his ability to sense what another immortal's special talent is, and at the time Eleazar's role – or so he thought – was just to let your masters know if there was any possible talent that could prove to be a threat during a confrontation."

I frowned. "Edward has told me that you all believe that Aro's goal during many of our trials is acquisition…..I can understand my master coveting talented vampires for his guard, however I cannot believe that he would be so conniving as to purposely destroy covens to –"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "Oh come on –"

Seth shot him a look, and said more gently to me,

"Lara, you know yourself how skilled Aro can be at manipulation….and throughout history we see those in power seek whatever method is available to them to keep and increase that power - is it truly inconceivable to you that Aro may succumb to the same syndrome?" he refused to refer to Aro as my 'Master'.

I thought about what he said, vestiges of loyalty still stubbornly not allowing me to fully accept what I had been suspecting ever since I heard the family's version of the Cullen Trial eight years ago.

"Regardless of what Aro's goals are or have been, I think we're all in agreement that he is not going to be happy to let Lara leave the Guard for a life with Seth" cut in Alice slightly impatiently, "what we have to figure out is a way to disguise Lara's real reason for resigning – somehow convince Aro that it is purely a lifestyle choice she is making as opposed to preference for any group, and then help to prepare her for whatever trial she will have to go through."

"No one can conceal anything from Aro" I stated, "One touch and every thought that has ever crossed your mind – even if you had never acknowledged it yourself, will be laid bare."

"I think you're forgetting my mother" smiled Renesmee, getting up quickly and seating herself next to Bella.

I shot Bella a quick look, "Have you guys been concealing something from me? 'Cos as far as I know Bella can only shield her own thoughts."

"Not entirely true" interjected Bella.

"Ok" I conceded, "You can shield others too – but that would kinda be counter-productive, no? I need to let Aro believe that my reasons for leaving are completely innocent – and…..well, nothing to do with you guys and the wolves. If Bella shields all my thoughts from Aro then he will definitely suspect that something's up and will dig around until he finds out about my connection to Seth – and the rest of the pack." I paused as I saw Bella give a reassuring smile to Seth.

"Unless…" my eyes widened, "You have learnt how to do selective shielding?"

Bella avoided Edward's gaze and confirmed, "Yes".

"You mean you can block only certain thoughts whilst allowing access to others?" Seth asked. We held our breath as she nodded.

I looked at Seth in excitement, hope dawning in both our eyes as we thought of what Bella's gift could mean. Then my enthusiasm dimmed.

"It's still no use." I said regretfully, "Bella, I know what you're thinking and I love you for it, but I will not put you in risk that way. My masters covet your gift too much."

"Seth helped me when the Volturi wanted to destroy our family – I cannot sit by and do nothing when I know I have the ability."

"No Bella. Absolutely not." Edward said unsmiling.

"Edward –"

"Carlisle…it is too risky" Edward replied to his father.

"Wait a minute" interrupted Jacob, "Please explain what the plan would be if Bella is involved."

"Lara will have to return" Bella said. I nodded and she continued, "If, as she thinks, the Volturi will let her resign if they believe that she is merely making a lifestyle choice as opposed to leaving in order to be with Seth, then all she needs to do is conceal the real reason from Aro." She took a breath, "I can help with this if I follow Lara back to Volturi and only allow him to see that she was unhappy whilst living in Volterra and has found more peace away from Guard politics. I will block out all access to her memories about Seth and the pack, and I won't even show that she has really bonded with any of us – I'll just make it appear like she had just relied on us for accommodation."

Edward's face was set and his lips pressed together in a firm line.

"Bella, we really appreciate your offer but we cannot let you put yourself through this risk" said Seth, regretfully echoing my thoughts.

"I _want_ to help Seth" insisted Bella, "and I would not be in any danger. Jane and Alec's gifts are useless against me, and I will be with Lara – she's a trained fighter –"

"And I will come with you" spoke Carlisle.

"What?" Edward turned on his father.

"Edward, just consider it." Carlisle said. "Aro has been eager to make amends – at least on surface level – since our last meeting, and he would not openly harm us on a formal visit to Volterra. In addition," he added, looking seriously at me, "I do not think that Aro would risk a confrontation with Lara on our side".

A vague hope had arisen within me, and I gained further confidence at Carlisle's faith and willingness to help. He believed that Seth's and my love was worth fighting for also. I nodded at him and vowed, "Yes. I will not let anyone harm you or Bella. I swear it."

"Then I am coming too" Seth said, raising himself up.

"That would kind of defeat the whole purpose of Bella being there bro" said Jacob rolling his eyes.

"Edward," implored Bella, "You know that this is worth fighting for – Seth is family. I _have_ the ability – and I want to help."

Edward looked deeply into his wife's eyes and then sighed, "Very well, but I will come with you."

"Perhaps I should go" interjected Jasper, "I can help soothe the atmosphere, and if there is any hostility I will sense it." I smiled my thanks at him.

"Thank you Jas, but if Bella is going then I have to go with her, and we don't want to get their backs up by appearing on their doorstep en masse" Edward replied. "Besides, Aro is skilled at concealing his emotions - but he will not be able to hide his thoughts and intent from me." He looked at his sister, "Alice, what do you see happening?"

"There is a very good chance of everything working out according to plan" frowned Alice, "you will have to leave soon though – I can see that Caius is planning a trip away from Volterra in two days. Your meeting with Aro will go better if Caius is not there to encourage open hostility. And Bella, you better start practice shielding Lara immediately."

I looked at my love with hope. _We are really going to do this_ I thought, _Seth and I will be able to be together, and I can stay here with him and the Cullens._

"Guys - Bella," I said, my voice thick with emotion, "If you are sure you are ready to do this, I owe you my deepest gratitude. I love Seth with all my heart and I swear we will repay you somehow."

"Don't be ridiculous Lara." smiled Bella, "there's no need for repayment amongst family"

I was incredibly touched and momentarily speechless. Seth got up quickly and hugged Bella in gratitude before turning to Carlisle and Edward, "Taking care of Lara should have been my responsibility and I cannot thank you enough for doing this for us. I know I cannot turn up in front of the Volturi to help, but I want to be there – let me fly to Italy with you."

"No Seth" I said.

Edward shook his head, "Seth, you'll go out of your mind with worry being there, and if there are any unexpected delays or something you will storm right into the center of the Guard in the fear of us being in trouble. It would be an additional worry for us."

"We will be alright Seth" reassured Carlisle gently, "and I will look after Lara, I promise."

"It'll be okay Seth" I said, placing a light hand on his arm and gazing into his eyes, "We can look ourselves – and we'll be back within a couple of days."

I saw Seth's brows furrow with anxiety but sensed his unwillingness to push his agenda and argue with the Cullens when they were willing to do so much to help us. I squeezed his arm gently and nodded slightly before turning to Bella.

"Bella…I am so deeply grateful to you….I really think that this will work! Can we start practicing now?"

She nodded and took her husband's hand, "Edward, I will try to block all memories of the wolves from Lara's mind – see if you can still access any thoughts that pertain to them."

"Let's move into the other room" I suggested.

I gave Seth a quick kiss, and as I crossed over to the hall with Bella and Edward, I slipped my hand briefly into Carlisle's. "Thank you" I whispered.

**A Gamble - 1**

Twilight had fallen, and the forest was quiet apart from the sound of light breathing and the occasional whisper of leaves. It was a still evening: no wind breezed through the pines or blew back the clouds away from the face of the full moon. The world was hushed, and bathed in a dim purple glow as tendrils of mist blew through the silver-tinged trees.

My every sense was magnified, yet at the same time I felt that I was wrapped in a protective cocoon. I heard the perfect note of a single dew drop falling from a vine against the steady backdrop of Seth's heartbeat beneath my ear. The forest was filled with the scent of damp earth, resting after the recent shower. I could smell the moss upon the rocks and could almost taste the fresh greenness that surrounded me; however I could only focus on one scent – Seth's: warm, woodsy and alive. Our bodies were entwined, and his arms were a protective circle around me. I dreaded what the morrow would bring.

"Are you afraid?"

"I am afraid that something might happen to you" Seth said, his body tight with anxiety. "I still don't like that you're going without me".

"Shhh…." I said, "we have already discussed it – this is the best way, our only option."

"Still – I don't want you going alone. I can always follow and hide –"

"No!" I would not let him come and risk himself. "Seth, please. I am already nervous – I won't deny that – but please, please do not come and put yourself in harm's way. I could not bear that."

"How can I let you risk yourself –"

"Carlisle will be there with me, and Edward and Bella" I tried to reassure him.

"If anything happened to you I cannot live, I will not".

"Don't ever say that!" I said, frightened. "Nothing will happen to me" I buried my face into his chest.

"Do you fully comprehend what you mean to me?" whispered Seth, "How can you expect me to let you go and face danger alone….."

A pain welled up in my chest. "I have to Seth. It's the only way I can be with you. And I will be back before you know it. Believe me, I will be back - I will return to you."

He pulled me tighter in a frantic grasp, pressing his cheek against my head. "You have to. I won't let anything happen to you. If you're not back in two days as we planned, I'm coming over there to get you" he swore.

I shuddered, picturing the scenario. "No Seth – promise me that you won't come to Volterra"

"I cannot promise you that".

I pulled my head up to glare at him, "You have to! You _cannot _come to Volterra no matter what happens. Swear it!"

He shook his head stubbornly, remaining silent.

"Seth Clearwater, if you love me at all you will swear it. Promise me that you won't put yourself in harm's way for me or I'll never again believe that you love me."

"I can't swear that Love. You ask me the one thing I cannot promise."

I was suddenly livid with him and tried to struggle up. He clasped my hands and forced me to look into his face, "Don't you understand Lara – you are why I am _here_ - why I breathe, why I exist. If anything goes wrong, I _cannot_ not go and try to bring you back – I just cannot not be with you!" he lowered his voice into a whisper, "and how could I notavenge any wrong that is done to you? Even if the cost of revenge is my life I would avenge you, because the cost of losing you is higher - much higher….and if I fail to protect you then I have nothing left to lose, I would have nothing left worth living for."

I wanted to cry, and the pain of the tears I could not shed was almost too much to bear. I was unused to having a champion. I had had to look after myself for so long that I had forgotten what it was like to have someone who cared about you more than they care for themselves. I pulled him close and kissed him – I felt that I could never kiss him enough, that even an immortal lifetime would not be enough. "Okay," I choked, the shuddering of my frame making me breathe in air in gulps, "No matter what, we will be together. In life…..or whatever comes after."

"Yes" he replied, looking straight into my eyes, straight into my soul. In that moment no other words were spoken but I wed him in my heart, I cleaved to him for life.

My heart felt fuller than it had ever done when it was alive. Despite my fear and sorrow, it seemed to sing, gladder than it was the first time I experienced love, gladder than it was when I found acceptance with the Cullens, gladder than it was the moment I returned to Forks and ran straight into Seth's arms in the forest. It felt as though finally, my dead heart was beating again - the hole that had previously been torn out had finally been filled. My whole heart seemed to have expanded immeasurably and yet was still not big enough to contain all the love that I felt.

From the far distance we heard the howl of a wolf.

"You must come back to me" Seth whispered.

_I will my darling. I will._

**A Gamble - 2**

The shiny grey Volvo pulled up to the drop-off area in front of the 'International Departures' entrance of airport. Edward quickly jumped out to grab the light carry-on luggage from the car boot and was quickly followed by Bella and Carlisle. Across me in the driver's seat Seth heaved a troubled sigh and squeezed my hand.

"I'll go park the car and see you at the check-in in a few minutes".

"Okay" I quickly kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. It was strange – normally I was the one who was prone to anxiously start imagining all sorts of things going wrong with plans, but here I was feeling more optimistic about my future than I had felt for a long time and trying to act carefree and easy-going around Seth.

Dusk was setting, but Carlisle, Bella, Edward and I still wore long sleeved-shirts and a myriad of hats and caps as a precaution against the waning sun's crimson rays. We had said goodbye to the others earlier this afternoon at Forks. Alice and Jasper were planning to return to Denali today after we left, but promised to stay in touch throughout our mission. Nessie was staying with Jacob to await our return, and to my surprise Sam and a couple of the wolves had turned up to support Seth and wish us luck on our journey (Seth had informed them of our plan). I was gratified when Sam had hugged me goodbye and invited me to the Wanderer potlatch when I got back, saying that it would be a double-celebration.

To give Seth and I some measure of privacy, the Cullens had considerately all sat at the back of the car. Seth drove us to the airport, and we spent most of the journey with our hands tightly clasped. Occasionally he would lift my hand to his lips, or I would gently massage the back of his neck but we did not speak. I knew that a tumult of thoughts was racing around his mind but he did not want to further our stress by voicing the anxieties that everyone felt, and I tried to soothe him by exuding as calm and confident an aura as possible.

We checked-in quickly without hassle – none of us had any check-in baggage.

"H-Have a pleasant flight!" stuttered the airline clerk. We all heard her heart palpitate as Carlisle smiled at her in thanks. As soon as we turned away a babble of whispers and giggles broke out as several airline personnel rushed to quiz our dazed check-in clerk about the beautiful foursome she just served.

We stood off to one side of the concourse, trying to attract as little attention as possible. I searched through the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted Seth's tall frame striding towards us.

I stepped into his arms for a final embrace.

"We'll go queue for immigration first" said Carlisle, "Seth, we'll see you soon."

"Will do" smiled Seth with effort, "Thanks again for everything."

"We'll keep you posted" promised Edward.

"Bye Seth – take care – and don't worry! We'll be back before you know it." added Bella.

"See?" I told Seth, "we're all confident, so please stop stressing yourself out." I waved at the others, "I'll come through in a few minutes!"

We watched them show their fake passports to the security guard and step through the barrier. Seth hugged me tightly, as though he was worried that I would slip away.

"'Thou residing here, goes yet with me./ And I, hence fleeting, here remain with thee'" I whispered. I pulled back slightly and traced his beloved face with my hand. His eyes looked so sad….I kissed him long and deeply and pulled away. I was worried that if I stayed any longer I would succumb to asking him to come with us.

I broke free from his embrace and strode to the barrier. The guard looked through my passport and boarding pass and waved me though. I turned swiftly to look at Seth – his dark eyes were locked on to mine, his heart in his face. I mouthed "I love you", and stepped through.

"Are you okay?" asked Bella with concern as I came up behind her.

"Sure" I replied, forcing my voice to sound normal, "I'll see him in a few days."

Carlisle nodded encouragingly at me and I smiled back.

The immigration queue was not long and we soon found ourselves in the departure lounge. The gate was already open and we all filed into the plane and settled ourselves in the first class seats.

Just as I was about to turn off my phone in preparation for take-off a new message beeped. It was from Seth:

"'_Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_Oh no! It is an ever fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark _

_Whose worth's unknown, though its height be taken.'_

_Lara, I know you may be scared right now, or sad, but I just wanted to tell you: It does not matter how far apart we are, or what obstacles we have to face, because I love you - and nothing in this world can ever change that. As a great man once said, 'All you need is love' - I will be here waiting for your return. Yours - always, Seth_"

"Welcome on board Ma'am, would you like a glass of champagne?" cut in the voice of the smiling stewardess.

"No – no thank you" I murmured.

_In a few days this will all be over. In a few days I will be back with Seth, I will be with my true family. _With that thought running continuously in my mind, I pulled the eye mask over my face and pretended to sleep.

**A Gamble - 3**

We arrived at the Florence airport in the early hours of the morning and picked up the car that Demetri had left waiting for us – I had informed the Volturi through him yesterday that I was coming back, and that Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be coming with me to visit Aro.

Carlisle drove as Edward tried to access the thoughts that Bella was continuing to practice blocking from my mind. As we drove through the dark, my eyes could clearly make out the contours of the Tuscan countryside. The view did not soothe me as it once did….on the contrary, I felt a hard knot form in my stomach at the thought of having to face this scenery for the rest of eternity.

"Okay, I think we have it" said Edward, reaching behind and smoothing Bella's furrow of concentration. "We'll be there in about half an hour – is everyone feeling okay?"

"Tired, and nervous, but confident" smiled Bella.

"Lara, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. Now that we were actually here, I was tense with worry that our plan was too simple, that things might go wrong. And I was feeling extremely nervous at the thought of lying to my Masters – a vague sense of guilt was forming in my stomach: Aro had always been so good to me, but here I was turning my back on the coven at the earliest opportunity. In addition, I was scared for the Cullens, and felt ashamed that I took advantage of their kindness and dragged them into my own mess. Not to mention Seth – I could not live without him, and the knowledge that our future together hangs upon Bella's gift and my ability to protect us all if anything goes awry made me want to vomit.

"Easy Lara" Edward said sternly, "Having doubts and driving yourself crazy with worry will not help things. We have a plan, we've rehearsed it, and we just need to see it through."

"You need to calm down Lara" said Bella more gently, "Aro cannot see that you are unduly stressed or he will suspect something."

"Right, I know. Sorry." I took several long, deep breaths.

"I won't let you down" promised Bella.

"Thanks, I know." I said, and then I looked at Edward, "I'm sorry – I know you were worried that I was feeling a bit guilty just now. Don't worry – you and your family have been better to me than any of the Volturi, and if it comes down to it, yours will always be the side I pick – both to stand with, and to defend."

Edward's face softened "I believe you."

"As you said yourself Lara, it will be over soon. And Seth is worth it."

"Yes" Seth _was_ worth it, worth more.

The rest of the journey passed quickly, as though it was a dream, with snapshots of Seth's smile, the forest behind the Cullen house, and baseball with the gang all mingling with flashbacks of the Volturi: images of my masters' dim crimson eyes, the snarls on the Guards' faces before feeding, the lonely hours spent hiding in the library….

"Volterra" announced Carlisle.

We drove through the jagged, narrow roads, dimly lit by dull streetlamps and arrived at the secret entrance into the Volturi stronghold. Getting out of the car, I led the others underground, through a dark tunnel that was damper and more claustrophobic than I remembered. A smell I did not like reached my nostrils, an odor that I had previously never noticed - it whispered of ancient things, of old sorcery, and of death and decay. I shivered.

We passed through several well-oiled wrought iron doors and finally reached the chamber where the Masters awaited us.

I pushed open the door.

**The Trial - 1**

"Lara my dear, you have returned to us at last"

Aro's cloak billowed out behind him as he glided down from his throne towards me. We had all worn gloves and long sleeves in preparation for the meeting but I immediately bowed low, preventing Aro from embracing me and accessing my thoughts before we were ready.

"Carlisle, my old friend" greeted Aro opening his arms wide, "I am so pleased to welcome you back to Volterra. And you brought Edwards and Bella too – how unexpectedly lovely!"

Aro smiled, "Does this mean we can finally put that regrettable incident from eight years ago behind us?"

Carlisle's smile did not falter, "Yes old friend. You were wise in sending Lara to meet us, she has reminded us of all the good that is within the Volturi".

We heard a derisive laugh behind us, its maker not bothering any attempt to conceal her scorn.

"Jane" Aro berated gently, "You forget yourself."

Jane pulled a contrite face, "Your pardon Master". She turned towards us and said with false sincerity, "I do apologize Carlisle, that was very rude. Lara, I'm sorry – you know how we all missed you here inside the castle."

I pressed my lips together as Aro gazed indulgently at the witch. She basked in his attention until he turned towards me with his usual affectionate smile.

"I have missed you indeed dear one. Are you well? I trust that our friends have looked after you?"

"Thank you Master. Yes I am well, Dr. Cullen" (I was careful not to insinuate any intimacy) "has been most kind and had assisted me in finding some lodgings in Forks"

"Indeed?" Aro smiled at Carlisle, "Well my gratitude Carlisle, although I am surprised you did not offer to host our young Lara."

"The Cullens allowed me to stay with them but I moved out after a few days Master, I preferred the space and solitude. You understand," I laughed slightly, the skill of hiding my emotions returning to me in that cold, familiar chamber "sometimes its difficult to live with a large group of people – even here within the castle!"

"So you didn't spend much time together?" asked Aro quizzically.

"We did of course" broke in Edward smoothly, "and Lara assisted us when we brought down a Child of the Moon when one wandered into our sleepy town. However she is evidently quite independent-minded and enjoyed exploring on her own."

"Ah yes, Demetri told me about the werewolf" said Aro as a chorus of murmuring broke out within the hall, "Marcus – isn't that wonderful, our Lara helped to destroy one of those creatures."

Marcus looked bored and tilted his chin in the slightest of nods.

"Yes," Aro continued, "Caius was most pleased. My brother unfortunately is not in Volterra at the moment but he will be back in a day or two – perhaps my friends, you would do us the honor of staying until then?"

"Thank you Aro but I am afraid we must decline – my son and daughter-in-law were actually on route to another destination for their second honeymoon and decided to stop by Volterra with me as I wished to pass you my regards personally after such a long time, and I myself have to return to my medical practice. Perhaps on another occasion."

"I see" Aro shrugged regretfully, "I hope that you will at least take some time to freshen up before continuing your journey and allow Lara some more time with you – I am sure that she will miss you."

I smiled with effort, "Master, before we rest I would like to request a private audience with you, and with Master Marcus."

"Certainly my dear," Aro granted. As though in an afterthought, he turned to Marcus, "Would that be alright with you my brother?"

Marcus raised one brow and said in a flat voice, "Fine".

"If you will excuse us for a moment my dear Cullens – Heidi, please show our guests to the drawing room – we will have a word with Lara and then come and join you afterwards."

"Forgive me Master, but I would like to invite the Cullens to remain behind as I must also ask them something in your presence." I turned to them and asked, "If that is amenable to you of course."

"If your Master does not mind…." Carlisle said.

"Master -?" Jane said stepping lightly forward.

"It's alright sweet Jane" Aro smiled, "let us hear what Lara has to say. Carlisle, you and your charming son and daughter-in-law are of course welcome to stay…..I need to beg your pardon Bella, for not greeting you properly earlier – might I say that you look positively radiant."

Aro grasped Bella's hand and touched it to his lips in a courtly gesture. Edward smiled sardonically – I figured that Aro was feeling disgruntled that he still could not read Bella.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alec, Jane's twin called out, "Let us give the Masters some privacy"

The rest of the Guard trooped out, Demetri giving me a slight smile before mouthing "Don't do anything hasty, whatever you're planning" as he passed. Jane hesitated until Alec wrapped an arm around her and steered her towards the door. With a look of loathing directed at me, Jane departed after the others.

The Cullens and I were left alone with two Volturi elders. I took a moment to compose myself by gazing around the room, noting the few dozen tall black candles that provided the only illumination and gave the chamber a sinister gothic atmosphere.

"Now Lara" said Aro with a smile, "You wanted to talk to us."

It was strange, but I just noticed for the first time that despite the vastness of the chamber with its high, domed ceiling and lack of furnishings, Aro's voice – and the voice of all the vampires – did not echo and reverberate in this room. The whole place was unnatural and seemed alien to me.

"Masters" I began. My back was straight and I did not reveal my inner fear as I gazed frankly at Aro and Marcus, "I have a request to make of you, yet I scarcely know how to ask it".

Aro, if possible smiled all the more gently "Would your request have anything to do with the change in your eyes that I see?" I found myself comforted by his understanding expression until I saw Edward narrow his eyes grimly, reading more into Aro's gentle manner than I could.

"Speak freely Lara" Marcus spoke up unexpectedly.

"Masters, I owe you both too much to enumerate here. You gave me the dark gift, and I have received your kind affection and care over the years. It is right to show you obedience and serve you…..however it is also right to be true to one's self and seek happiness."

I paused as Aro's smile became strained. Before I could open my mouth to continue he spoke first.

"Lara dear, you seem to be having difficulty articulating what you want….." he tilted his head to one side as he observed me, "why is that I wonder?"

For a moment, a shiver traveled down my spine – I was worried what consequence my next words would bring - for Seth and I, and all the people I now care about more than my own life.

"Let me help" Aro smiled and held out his hand towards me, "_Show_ me what you want to say."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Bella give the floor the faintest of nods, and with a deep breath I removed my glove and took Aro's hand.

I kept my eyes on Aro's expression as he read my mind – or what part of my mind that Bella was allowing. His face never changed, the smile fixed upon his face.

"So….." Aro said, still holding my hand, "you want to leave the Guard"

I did not look away from his face. Marcus did not react verbally to Aro's statement but stepped forward to touch his hand to Aro's briefly before backing away, distancing himself.

"Your bond with the Cullens appear stronger than you had insinuated Lara" Aro laughed lightly, "Why did you feel the need to conceal that from your Master?"

I glanced at Marcus, cursing myself for not factoring his ability to sense the strength of relationships into the equation.

"Master, I have not tried to conceal anything" I told him, "My desire to leave here has less to do with the Cullens than the fact that I don't want to feed on human prey anymore, and the fact that despite your kindness I have never truly felt that I belonged in Volterra."

I bowed my head and hunched my shoulders, the picture of remorse, "I will not deny that until I met the Cullens I had not imagined that another type of lifestyle could be possible, and I am grateful to Dr. Cullen for showing me that there is a more humane way of surviving…"

"Master," I dared to look up, making my eyes as innocent and beseeching as possible, "I just feel thankful towards the Cullens - and because I feel so much gratitude towards you at the same time, my feelings to the Cullens make me feel that I am letting you down, and that is why I feel so torn up, why I found it so hard to speak frankly just now."

"There, there my dear" Aro soothed, patting my hand, "My poor Lara – I know how difficult it must have been for you to come to the decision to leave us. I know that you have often been melancholy here, and I understand your sentiment."

I looked up at him with a tremulous smile as the Cullens held their breath.

"However," he continued, "I am not sure that you are making the right decision Lara. You have been away for barely one month – how can you be sure that the Cullens' lifestyle is what you want? Or even what you actually _need_?"

"I have thought it through Master" I answered softly, "This is what I want."

"What about your friends here Lara – will you not miss them?" asked Aro raising his brow, "Have you spoken to Demetri about all of this? Perhaps you should also get _his_ input."

I hesitated for a moment, "Demetri would not understand Master – he has not lived away from Volterra for over a hundred years, and he has never had any qualms about hunting humans –"

"And is it purely a desire to stop feeding on humans that brought you to this decision?" Aro questioned, glancing sideways at Edward.

I looked at Aro directly, hoping that he would not be able to read that I was hiding something, "Master….."

"Lara my dear, I am not trying to put you on the spot of course" said Aro placatingly, "but as your Maker I have your best interests at heart and I just want to make sure that this is absolutely what you need instead of life _here_ - with Demetri and I, looking after the rest of our kind and making sure that the world of the vampires remains peaceful and secret."

"I have always had utmost respect for the work we do Master, it's just that – I don't want that responsibility anymore, I just long for a more peaceful life….. I beg your forgiveness for being so selfish."

"Forgive me for speaking Aro" Edward broke in politely, Aro acknowledge him with a nod "Lara and the rest of your Guard all know that you have always had their best interests at heart" A pause. "As did Eleazar when he was still part of the Volturi - which was why he had been comfortable asking to resign from the Guard: he knew that you would understand. Indeed all of us in the world outside Volterra applauded how yourself, Marcus and Caius agreed to the resignation of such a talented member as soon as you realized that he was not happy – such a generous action truly illustrated your leadership style."

Aro's lip curled, "You flatter me my young friend. Eleazar had not only been a loyal member of the Guard but also a beloved friend - how could anyone have denied him his request when he had served us so faithfully all those years?"

He looked back at me, dismissing Edward and sighed, "Lara, if you have made your decision then I cannot stop you."

"Master…." I began with veiled joy.

"However…" he continued, "I am sure you all understand that our position cannot allow Lara to just walk away with no strings attached – she has been privy to all the Volturi's inner workings for years."

"You mean she would have to serve for another year like Eleazar did?" asked Carlisle with controlled concern as I writhed inwardly – a whole _year_ away from Seth?

"No, I don't think so my friend." Aro sighed again, "This _is _complicated. You see, Eleazar had served for almost two centuries – his resignation was virtually a retirement of sorts. However Lara has enjoyed all the benefits of being one of the Guard, but - as some in the castle would mutter – without really giving anything back."

I held my chin high, "What do you ask of me Master? I will fulfill it to earn my freedom."

"Lara, Lara" Aro shook his head, "Please do not sound so challenging – I still view you as a daughter you know."

I bowed immediately, "I am sorry Master – I did not mean to sound ungrateful."

Aro smiled his fatherly smile, "Of course I forgive you my dear." He lifted a hand to his cheek and pondered silently for a moment, "There must be a rite of some sort – not only to satisfy Caius and the rest of the Guard, but to illustrate to the world that the Volturi is not just some five-star hotel that one can waltz in and out of without consideration."

Leaving me in anxiety as to what sort of rite he had in mind, Aro flitted over to Marcus and conferred a few words. I saw Marcus glance over at me with mild surprise on his face, and this alarmed me more than anything Aro could have said to me.

Finally Aro said audibly, "Yes, yes. I do not like it but I suppose it is the best option if Lara is eager to resign immediately and leave Volterra directly….."

I glanced at Edward and flinched when I read the revulsion in his face.

"Lara" breathed Aro gliding over. He placed his hand on the side of my face and shook his head regretfully, "Are you quite sure you are willing to go through with this? The rite will not be….pleasant."

I involuntarily flicked my eyes over to Edward again. His jaw was set and he glanced away, as though to say _It is your decision Lara._

"Yes Master" I answered, my mouth dry.

Aro nodded, as though to himself, "Very well then. Marcus and I have discussed various options, and we believe that what would best satisfy the rest of the Guard and still send the right message to the world would be the trial of Gauntlet. I am sorry my dear, but that would be the price of what you deem 'freedom'." He paused, "Unless of course, you would prefer to postpone your departure and perhaps we can get Caius' input to see if there is a better way…"

I worked hard to keep my fear under control. I had come across the Gauntlet in my reading, but the practice had died out centuries ago – were they really going to revive this barbaric custom for me? At the most I had thought that I would just have to endure Jane's torture for a while or something….but the Gauntlet would not let me leave unscathed. Yet to wait for Caius may invite even worse punishment.

"The Gauntlet Aro?" Carlisle looked at Aro with alarmed dismay, "Surely that is unnecessarily harsh…."

"Excuse me my dear Carlisle but this is a family matter – I am afraid you have no say in what the Volturi does" Aro smiled thinly at him.

"What IS the Gauntlet?" asked Bella, looking confused and apprehensive.

Aro addressed me, "Do _you_ know what it involves my dear?"

"Vampire venom is the only thing that can be used to aid a weapon in penetrating vampire skin – and is also the only substance in the world that can leave scars upon our flesh. The Gauntlet was a common form of punishment during the Valanovich reign - two rows of vampires face each other brandishing whips laces with vampire venom" I answered in a dead voice, ignoring Bella's growing look of horror. "The vampire to be punished has to walk through this tunnel and not defend him or herself whilst being whipped repeatedly."

"Very good Lara" Aro nodded, "You have been thorough in your reading. Well? What is your decision?"

"Aro, the custom has been dead for almost two millennia – and was used previously only for major transgressions. How can you ask Lara to go through with this?" Carlisle spoke again.

"Carlisle I must once again remind you that this is none of your concern" Aro said, showing open anger for the first time, "Lara does _not_ have to go through with this – it is completely her choice"

"I will" I answered. Carlisle looked flabbergasted, but I took strength in Bella's look of sympathy and support. I knew she would have agreed to the same for Edward.

"Very well" snapped Aro.

"Can we do it now?" I asked him, my voice steady.

Aro forced a sad smile onto his face, "If that is what you desire my dear. We will go and make the necessary arrangements." He gestured to Marcus who shook his head ever so slightly, "Come brother, let us go. Lara, you may wait here with the Cullens."

He inclined his head towards Carlisle, "Your leave". And swept from the room with Marcus.

"Lara, are you sure about this?" asked Edward in a low voice.

"Yes." I answered, looking him directly in the eyes, "and I need to ask you a favor Edward – I want you to take Bella and leave here with Carlisle immediately."

"We won't leave you alone" answered Edward.

"I understand my Master now – that he can willingly suggest I go through the Gauntlet shows that he never really cared about me at all…..I can handle myself, but I fear for Bella. I saw the way he looked at her – Aro still covets her gift too much. Go. Please. And tell Seth that I'm fine and will be back by his side soon. Don't let him know about all this."

"Lara, we will stay with you through this." Bella insisted.

"No Bella, I don't want you to witness this." I shook my head, forcing down my fear. "And after the Gauntlet I'll be in too much pain to move, I don't want you guys to have to stay longer than necessary, you've done too much for me already." I kissed her, "Please, just go. Return to Denali where Alice and Jasper are, you'll be safe there with the rest of your family – I'll return to the US a day or two after you."

"Lara – your wounds will leave scars," said Carlisle, "I will stay at least."

"Thank you Carlisle, but we both know that there would be nothing you could do to erase the scars…." I smiled crookedly at him, showing a brave face, "As long as Seth won't mind, I don't mind about the scars."

"Of course Seth won't mind!" cried Bella.

"Remember – don't tell him about this or he'll freak out. I'll tell him everything myself in a couple of days."

"What if Aro –"

"Demetri will look after me when the Gauntlet's over and I'll ask him to find me a room for the night outside of the castle. Don't worry – Aro will have no opportunity to touch me"

At that moment, Jane entered the chamber. I had seen her lovely smile before, and it usually prefaced the unleashing of her torturous gaze. Never before had I seen her smile as widely as she was smiling now.

"Well, well Lara. I must say we are all surprised."

"Say what you need to say Jane" I told her.

She cocked her head to one side and turned her smile towards the Cullens. I sensed rather than saw Bella brace herself and protect her family with her mind.

"I just came to tell you all that the Gauntlet is ready. Lara, everyone awaits you beyond yonder doorway. Will you be joining us to witness?" she addressed Edward.

"Thank you for the kind offer Jane, but no." he answered with gritted teeth.

"As you wish" she turned to me, "Come".

With a deep breath I turned to follow her and felt Bella rush to my side and clasp my hand in support, "Good luck" she whispered.

I barely felt her hand or heard Carlisle murmuring soothing words as we all walked out to my doom. At the corner of my mind I hoped the numbness would not wear off, that it would help to sustain me through the coming trial.

Jane brought us through the long corridor that led to a long, dark room that I had never been in before.

In contrast to the rest of the castle, its walls and ceilings were completely unadorned, with bleak, stormy grey walls. It was dark – no candles were lit, and only with the gift of my vampire eyes and the soft glow emanating from the figures within could I see anything at all. With horror I realized that the chamber reminded me of the room I had been led into eight years ago as a human, and had come out of a Vampire.

I did not look directly at any of the vampires gathered as I stepped through inside. I feared that if I saw them holding the whips I would lose control and unleash my gift on them in terror.

Aro slithered forward, and I quickly gave Bella's hand a squeeze and let go.

"The Cullens would like to bid you adieu"

Aro looked appraisingly at the family, "You will not be staying? I believe young Lara will need the support."

"No" I answered him. He arched his eyebrow at me but I was too tense to soften my tone.

"We will be leaving now Aro" Carlisle said, his voice flat, "I wish you luck Lara – no" he cut across Aro, "there's no need for a guide, we can find our way out"

I forced myself to nod at each of them in turn and to not scream for them to stay with me.

Jane watched me watch them leaving with a smile on her face. At a nod from Aro she flitted back to join the long columns of dark-cloaked figures behind.

"Behold the Gauntlet" Aro swept his arm back, gesturing to the rows that awaited me and observed my reaction. I did not look at them. "We'll give you a moment. When you're ready Lara….."

My eyes followed his gliding progress past the shadowy column to where seats were placed for him and Marcus. Finally, I shifted my gaze to the dark outline of my Trial. There were over a dozen vampires on each side facing each other, all wearing the traditional hooded ceremonial robes that varied in shades of black to grey. Most had their faces covered, but I could smell them – each individual's scent…..they were all here: Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Heidi, Santiago, Corin, Felix…the hulking subordinate of the witch twins looked up to watch me staring and smiled, softly swishing his whip. The numbness had completely melted away and I could hear every slice through the air as the instrument of my torture made its progress back and forth at Felix's side. I could smell their eagerness, all of them so eager to watch me – the constant outsider – have my pride brought low …I could smell their excitement, and I could smell my own fear.

A petite figure lifted her head, and I saw twin crimson flames inside the cowl of her hood. _Jane_. My eyes dropped to the apparatus she held loosely in her right hand. I flinched against my will. It was a cat-o'nine tail: a medieval torture device with nine flayed whips. Standing next to her was Alec, his cloak a shade of ebony indicating his and Jane's high ranking within the group. His monstrously angelic face lit up with pure malice as he smiled at my recognition of his twin's weapon.

I willed my legs to move and took a step forward.

One of the hooded figures broke formation and drifted quickly to my side. Aro's gaze followed him keenly.

"Lara" said the hoarse voice – a voice whose velvet tones were ripped by anxiety, "What are you doing? Have you gone insane?"

I looked at my friend. He continued under his breath, imploring, "This is madness. Don't do it, we can talk things through – you don't want to go through with this!"

"I have to Demetri. My mind is made up and there's nothing more to talk about."

"Look" he grasped my arm tightly. I did not fling him off. "I know you haven't been happy, but I can make it better for you. I _CAN_"

"No Demetri" I tried to smile at him, "You can't. This is the only way."

"Do you see this?" he demanded in a whisper, suddenly furious. "This whip has been soaked in venom Lara – it will be agony, and you know that no one here will show you any mercy. Is it worth it?"

I looked at him directly and said without hesitation, "Yes." _Seth was worth everything._

"Please" he whispered, now sounding desperate, "Don't make me do this. Aro has commanded me, but I just can't….….Please."

I raised one hand and gently patted his cheek. Then I stepped away and walked up to the Gauntlet.

"Demetri, take your place" barked Aro, his usually dulcet tones marred by a note of frustration.

With one last agonized look at me, Demetri slouched back to his place in the middle of the line, his head bowed.

"Lara – you just have to make it to the end of the tunnel. You are not allowed to defend yourself or attack. You cannot make any noise. Do you understand?"

I fixed a picture of Seth in my mind. His smile, the tender look in his eyes…_It does not matter what obstacles we have to face because I love you, and that's all that matters._

"Yes"

I stepped forward.

The first lash came at me like lightening, scratching a burning path across my back. I stumbled but managed not to cry out. The second blow caught me on the side of my neck and I almost blacked-out from the searing agony. I could feel the venom stinging deeply into my flesh, melting away the marble skin as though it were soft clay. Two blazing lashes came simultaneously and I fell to the ground. A huge roaring filled my ears and I struggled to push myself off the floor as a rain of heavy blows landed directly over the path of earlier strikes. I managed to get to my feet and take one shaky step forward before I was knocked to the ground again. I raised my eyes upward to see who had hit me so brutally and saw Felix raise his whip to thrash me again. I instinctively raised my hand to catch the whip but heard Aro bellow "No Lara!" I dropped my arm as repeated strokes sliced deep into my flesh.

My vision grew red and everything became muffled. I doggedly pushed myself upright again and inched forward, my back bowed against the raised whips. _I will not let them win. _My back was in flames, burning brighter with every step I took. _I am strong enough, I can withstand this. _I recognized Demetri as he lowered his arm and brought a stinging slap across the back of my legs. I saw the torment on his face, and gritting my teeth against the agony, continued my slow progress down the line.

To my left a shape stepped slightly forward, and my eyes widened with dread as I recognized the figure through my pain. The nine-ended whip crashed through the air like thunder and I plummeted to the ground, my flesh screaming from the tears across my already mutilated flesh. I could not move.

The wicked cat-o'nine tails carved deep grooves into my back and I clamped down on my lips to stop from crying out. _I can't do this _I thought _I can't anymore. The agony…_I felt my own teeth cut into my lip as yet another flaming gash was torn into my skin. _Please stop _I wanted to say, _Please _have mercy! But no sound came out.

The smoldering strokes continued and I thought I would pass-out: I had no more will to move. _This is the end _I thought _I've failed, I've failed Seth. _Flashbacks played across my mind…..I saw Seth standing on top of A Ka Lat, the sun shining over his head as he smiled at me…..I felt the breeze sifting through my hair, cooling the burn as I ran through the forest with Seth…..I felt his strong arm around my waist as I laughed with Alice and Bella, happy and free…Suddenly I longed for home so much I could barely breathe.

_I WILL do this! _Slowly, piteously, I placed my hands underneath my body, and pushed myself upright with my last effort. I tried to raise my knees up but every movement caused the searing pain over my legs to intensify, and I began dragging myself slowly forward using only my arms.

I was oblivious to everything except the clearing I saw ahead of me, where the robes parted, and I inched my way closer as strikes landed across my shoulders, on top of my back, over my thighs. _Don't you dare stop _I warned myself _don't you dare stop!_

I crawled the last remaining paces and collapsed onto the cold stone floor, my strength finally completely giving out. There was a sudden silence and I thought I heard someone call my name but I just could not care.

_Seth…_

I closed my eyes.

**The Trial - 2**

"Are you alright Lara?" Aro's voice pierced through the veil of pain.

"Demetri help her up"

I felt strong arms hoist me to my feet and I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

"Am I free to leave now?" I whispered weakly.

Through the red haze I could see Aro's face. Unexpectedly, it was not him who answered, but Marcus:

"Yes Lara. You are no longer one of the Volturi."

"Demetri" I recognized his face beside me, "Will you help me outside? It's almost dawn – I need to find a hotel somewhere…"

"Don't be ridiculous Lara" Aro said, "You can stay in the castle until tomorrow when you can travel more easily. Demetri – take her to her room."

I wanted to protest but the pain was making my head swim and I could not speak. I gripped Demetri's arm as hard as I could and he hesitated.

"No one will bother you there" snapped Aro uncharacteristically, "Demetri can stay with you until night falls."

I nodded, too weak to argue. I just wanted to get out of there before I collapsed in a faint in front of my torturers.

"Here," said Aro, his voice soft again, "Demetri put this salve on her wounds – Andromeda has been working on a formula for years and it contains vampire antivenin. It has not been perfected, but it may soothe the burns."

I raised my head and nodded "Thank you" I managed to say.

I looked at Demetri, whose face looked set in stone, and he helped me out of the room.

**The Trial - 2**

"Keep still" said Demetri, his voice uncharacteristically harsh.

I refrained from saying anything and tried to settle myself more comfortably on the divan in my old bed chamber. I could sense Demetri's anger and hurt as he sat beside me, but his fingers were still infinitely gentle as he spread the soothing balm over my tortured back. I experienced a cooling sense of relief and felt some of the cuts begin to knit together.

"I always feared that this would happen" Demetri said after a while.

I did not know what to say to him. I wanted to ease his disappointment but I just couldn't – I couldn't even tell him the truth even though I would have liked to share my hopes with him – my only real friend within the Guard.

"I am sorry Demetri…..for many things" I said in a low voice, trying to not wince as the salve stung one particular slash, "I am sorry that I did not confide in you, and that I will be seeing less of you from now on…..…but I can't pretend that I am sorry to be leaving."

His hand paused over my bare back "Stay. Stay here. For me."

"I can't do that."

His hand dropped from my skin and I felt him turn away. I lifted myself up on one elbow, using the other arm to hold the blanket in place across my front.

"Demetri…." I whispered, "I cannot stay here. I was never happy here – you know that. And I love you, I always will….but not in the way you want me to."

He looked back unwillingly at me, anger still etched in every line.

"So you prefer to put yourself through torture, prefer for _this _to happen than to stay here with me?"

He eyes dropped to my bare skin, to where I was clutching the blanket, and he without warning he ripped it away, revealing the burn marks across my white skin. I stared at him in shock, and he suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely.

I cried out in pain from his hand on my back but to my horror I found myself responding. His hands tangled in my hair and he kissed me as though he was trying to devour me – his lips tasted so different from Seth's, his smell so new yet so familiar….With a wrench of pain I shoved him away.

"Stop!" My head cleared and I was appalled – what had I just been doing? Suddenly Seth's face swam into my mind and all I could think of was him, all I wanted was him. Seth – who would never have forced himself upon anyone, who would never have clawed my back in desperation when I was hurt…..I had to get out of here.

Scrambling up and ignoring the searing pain across my back I leapt to the door, but Demetri blocked it and tried to hold my arms.

"Get off me!" I snarled, flinging his hands off, "Don't touch me!"

Demetri's eyes blazed then cooled, "You kissed me back."

"A mistake because I will NEVER feel for you the way you do for me. And the Demetri I knew would never have attacked me the way you did without a single thought for my injuries" I yelled at him.

Demetri's arms dropped to his side and he raised his eyes to mine, "Is this how our friendship is to end? Is this what you think of me now after all our years together?"

Remorse swept through me and I wanted to cry – I owed Demetri so much and I had just hurt him even more than I already had by succumbing to a moment of blind passion.

"No, of course not….You're my best friend Demetri – you always have been" I walked back to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

There was a long pause, and then slowly, he lowered his chin to rest on top of my head. "I'm sorry too Lara…." He whispered, "I am so sorry for my part downstairs. I'm sorry kissing you without your permission just now. And I am sorry that I can't convince you to stay…..more sorry than you can ever know."

I pulled back and looked at him – his face was tortured: he looked as though he wanted to say something further but could not.

"What is it Demetri?"

Demetri looked as though he was fighting a battle with himself. Finally he took a breath and started "Aro –"

"So, you will be leaving us after all Lara"

Demetri and I jumped apart, and I quickly covering myself with another blanket as I looked up. Alec had just opened the door and was looking in with his brows raised.

"Indeed" I agreed, gritting my teeth as I remembered the malicious smiles on his and Jane's faces as they lashed me mercilessly.

"Forgive my intrusion, I did knock…. Demetri, Marcus has requested your presence briefly downstairs."

Demetri looked down at me. I nodded, "Go ahead".

He said, "I'll be right back" and went to the door. He gave Alec a long warning look and left the room.

Alec remained by the entrance to my room and gazed at me with an inscrutable expression on his face. I sat myself down back on the bed wincing and struggled to pull over the other blanket on top of my burning back.

"No, no, please do not aggravate your wounds on my account" said Alec softly, "It must be agony. Here, let me help." and he started forward.

"No thank you" I cut across him.

He paused, "Lara, I know that we have never gotten along. But you are leaving us for good now – how about we bury the hatchet and let bygones be bygones… Let me put the salve over your wounds".

I did not trust him, but figured that it would not hurt to part on better terms – and perhaps he and Jane no longer bear such a grudge towards me now that I've resigned from the ranks and am leaving them to reign supreme again.

"Fine. Thank you."

He smiled at me in a way that caused my hair to prickle at the back of my neck and I quickly glanced at the door. There was no sign of anyone else. Never mind, if he tried anything I would blast his butt all over the room. I turned to lie face-down on the bed.

I felt him settle himself beside me and reach for the salve. I listened closely to his every movement – now he was opening the bottle, now he was rubbing some onto his hand, now he placed the balm on my back, I could feel the cold cream –

"Hey!" I shouted and jerked myself upright.

I growled, "Give me back my sight. _Now_"

I could hear nothing, I could see nothing, and I could felt nothing – not the cream on my back, nor the burning of my wounds.

I bared my teeth and prepared to use my gift.

"Shhh Lara, stop!"

My senses suddenly returned and I found myself kneeling in a crouch on top of the bed. Alec was standing a few feet away, his hands held up warily in front of him.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"I was trying to help Lara" he implored, opening his arms wide, "I knew you were suffering from your injuries and I remembered how ointment tended to make cuts sting when I was human – I didn't know if the salve would cause you further pain so I anaesthetized your senses for you just in case."

I narrowed my eyes at him, debating whether or not to launch him across the room and teach him a lesson. I did not trust him and felt violated somehow, like something had been taken from me.

"Please Lara," he said, sensing my anger and backing away, "I was trying to help you. Don't over-react"

I forced myself to calm down. I could not start a fight, not now when I no longer had Aro's goodwill – I would have to fight my way through the entire Guard if I attacked Alec.

"How long was I out for?" I demanded, glaring at him with such intensity he flinched, as though anticipating an attack.

"Just a few seconds Lara, if that…you started shouting straight away" he looked at me earnestly but I did not feel reassured – when one's senses are blocked, one has absolutely no concept of time.

"Get out."

Alec moved to the door and paused, apologizing again for 'alarming' me. As he turned away, I caught a glimpse of something which filled me with dread.

He was smiling.

**The Trial - 3**

Alec swept down the long red corridor and turned into a chamber off the side. Three people waited for him within.

"Master"

"Well done Alec"

"So is it true then Master?" Jane stepped forward, her face bright with eagerness.

"Yes I am afraid so dear one" answered Aro sadly, "Alec allowed me to access her thoughts without Bella Cullen being in the way." He shook his head regretfully "What a waste….it is truly hard to believe. Lara was very dear to me - I nurtured her, trained her, gave her a home here… but she is discarding all these gifts to go waste her talents and lower herself to be with some pup."

Alec's and Jane's faces were mirrors of disgust combined with triumph.

Aro sighed "Yes, well I think we shall have to do what is necessary…this may be our chance to wipe out that breed of mutants and deal with the Cullens all in one fell swoop. That family has stolen from me for the last time."

Jane's blood-red eyes sparkled vindictively.

"I think you should return to her now" Aro addressed a shadow standing by silently.

Demetri bowed and left the room. He heart ached with twin stabs. First, because the woman he loved had somehow fallen for one of the enemy, and second because he had just betrayed her. He wanted to rush to Lara and warn her about the plan but he could not. As much as he loved her, Demetri was Aro's man.

**The Trial - 4**

The following night I made my way quietly out of one of the castle's side exits. I left without bidding anyone farewell…..I had nothing left to say to my former comrades and I was eager to depart from the city as quickly and unobtrusively as possible.

Demetri was waiting for me with a car – he had promised to pass my goodbyes to the Masters on my behalf. He wordlessly opened the driver's seat door for me and I got in.

His hand hesitated on the door. "How's your back?"

"Better." I answered. I did not elaborate. My flesh was irreversibly marked, and whilst the salve from Aro had eased the pain and lessened the scarring, even human eyes would be able to see the uneven groves that ran across my back and over the backs of my thighs.

"Lara –" Demetri still did not let go of the door. A look of indecision passed over his face, and when he opened his mouth to speak, I reached out my palm in a gesture to stop him.

"It's okay Demetri – there is nothing left to say and I don't want to hear it"

I gently lifted his hand off the car door and brought it to my lips. A soft kiss goodbye, and then I said:

"Goodbye Demetri. Thank you for your friendship and loyalty all these years."

I closed the door on his stricken face and stepped on the gas pedal. Without looking backwards, I raced through along the narrow streets that led out of Volterra and would lead me back home.

**Seth - 1**

"You _left _her alone there?" Seth was glaring at Edward in disbelief.

"Seth-"

He whirled round to Carlisle "You gave me your word to look after her".

"It was her decision Seth" Edward answered soberly.

"I should have never let her go without me!"

"Seth, Lara is fine" Carlisle winced.

Seth picked up on his expression and his expression suddenly grew fearful, "What is it? What's happened to Lara?"

Bella averted her gaze and Seth rounded on her, "Bella – please, you can't do this to me – you have to tell me, is Lara alright?"

Bella took a breath and replied gently, "Yes Seth, she is now. She had to go through an unpleasant rite but she knew she was strong enough for it."

"What rite?"

Edward shook his head, "Lara asked us not to tell you Seth, she wants to tell you herself when she returns."

Reaching out to touch his shoulder in sympathy, Bella added "She will be back in a day or two Seth – she'll probably be back tomorrow in fact – just in time for the potlatch at Sam's house."

Seth began pacing agitatedly, "How do you all know that Aro will let her go after you guys have already left? And what if he reads her mind whilst you're not there to shield her? Why didn't she call me herself to let me know that her return will be delayed?"

"It's probably not convenient for her to get to a phone to call you Seth" answered Carlisle gently, "After all she still has to hide the fact of your relationship from all the Guard whilst she's still in Volterra. As to whether Aro will honor his word – he has to, or it will cause doubt in all his followers' hearts that they are there serving out of their own free will. If he promises Lara her freedom and breaks his promise after she fulfilled his task, the rest of the Guard will no doubt feel stirrings of unease - and Aro would never openly do anything that will endanger his followers' belief that their wellbeing is of utmost importance to him."

"As for Aro trying to access her thoughts again – well, why would he?" added Bella, "he has already read her mind – or so he believes. He wouldn't think that there would be anything else to learn – especially as Lara will only be in Volterra another day – two at the most. Besides, she reassured us that she plans to keep her friend Demetri by her side the whole time, and he will help keep Aro and the other ancients off her back."

"I wouldn't trust any of their damned Guard" said Seth flatly.

Edward raised his brows, "_Lara_ was one of the Guard Seth – and she trusts Demetri implicitly."

Seth took a long, deep breath, visibly trying to calm down. After a moment he nodded.

"Yes of course, and I'll trust her judgment." He looked apologetically at the Cullens, "Guys, Carlisle, I am sorry for sounding like an ungrateful brat. After all you've done for us I really had no right to fly off the handle like that."

"Of course you weren't acting like a brat Seth!" said Bella, "You were worried – anyone would be. But please believe us – Lara is okay…and she'll be back with you by tomorrow night."

"I just wish we could stay until she returned." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, you could take Bella and Renesmee and I'll wait here with Seth-" began Edward.

"No, its okay…." said Seth, "I know you're longing to get back to your patients Carlisle, and Lara's right - the Volturi may not know of the wolves' involvement, but if they suddenly decide to blame you for Lara's defection, then its better for your whole family to be together. I'll just wait for her myself."

"If you're sure…."said Bella doubtfully.

"Yeah, don't worry – like you said Lara should be back by tomorrow" Seth said a silent prayer to himself "and she is strong, and can look after herself." He smiled wryly, "Now I just need to remind myself of that too."

He added, "After all, Alice hasn't seen any disaster happening right?"

Edward shook his head, "Definitely not, and we spoke to her from the airport in Florence. Everything has gone according to plan."

**Seth - 2**

Seth walked pensively through the forest clearing where he and Lara most loved to curl up together and gaze at the stars through leafy bowers.

He sat down upon the boulder where she had first found him when she had returned to Forks.

_Lara, I miss you so my love. Are you safe? Are you returning to me as I sit here? Forgive me for allowing you to put yourself in danger for me! How can you possibly know what you mean to me? Lara, when all the world has gone crazy and I am troubled, all I have to do is close my eyes and fix my thoughts on you…..and I become sane again._

He closed his eyes and conjured her up in front of him. He could see her, Night personified, with all its beauty and mystery. He could almost feel the silky locks of her hair between his fingers, sleek and shining like liquid onyx. He could see the soft luminescence of her skin that was moonlit marble and silk combined. He could picture her smile, the tentative sweetness of it that expanded into mesmerizing beauty when she laughed. He could see her eyes, glowing with all the love and humanity that her soul is blessed with.

How could anyone doubt that vampires can still have souls? Seth smiled slightly to himself, marveling that one such as Lara could exist and actually choose to love _him_. He greatly admired her strength, her ability to have survived all the emotional upheaval she had experienced in life and still come out unblemished. At the same time, her stubborn independence and power also intimidated him – he was used to the role of protector, but it was exhilarating, being with a woman who was more than his equal in physical speed and strength. She was passionate to be sure, and had a fiery temperament, but she could also be infinitely gentle and kind towards people. He remembered the thoughtful detail that had gone into the making of a 'birthday present' for Alice the week before, the tender way in which she wiped the moisture from his brow after a race through the forest, the way she worried about his relationship with his mother and sister…..and he remembered her courage: the way she had strode away from him at the airport with her head held high to meet whatever the Volturi can throw at her. His heart filled again with wonder. Lara had a capacity for love that inspired him, a strength and courage that awed him, and a beauty that dazzled him. He will spend all his life making sure that he deserved her.

_It will not be long now my love. We will be together soon._

**Premonition - 1**

Meanwhile, far away in Denali, Alice Cullen's face suddenly went black, her golden eyes deep in the trance of a vision. Her partner was unfazed to her expression until the tree-light that she was holding suddenly fell from her grasp onto the floor with a dull thud.

Jasper was immediately by her side, quickly stepping on the candle to stop the flames from spreading. With furrowed brows he asked urgently "Alice, what it?"

Alice snapped out her trance and turned to him, her eyes wild "I have to get Seth on the phone now!"

"Here!" Jasper shoved his mobile into her hands without further questions and watched silently as she dialed Seth's number.

"No answer!" Alice looked desperate, "I'll try Sam –"

But there was no answer on Sam's phone either.

"Maybe they've shifted and don't have their phones on them" suggested Jasper.

"It's the night of the Wandering potlatch" Alice cried out suddenly, "Oh no! Oh _no_! No one will be able to reach the pack for six hours unless you're a member or a mate…..Quick, we have to get down to Forks!"

"Now?"

"Yes! We have to hurry or it will be a catastrophe. Quick – please run to get Jake, and I'll tell Carlisle what happened." she tossed the phone back to Jasper, "In the meantime see whether you can get hold of any of the pack at Sue's or Billy's….We have to hurry Jas!"

With that last note of urgency, they flew through the house quickly to gather their family together and try to avert the terrible scene that Alice foresaw.

**Lara – 1**

I drove as speedily as I could without attracting the notice of traffic policemen who would hinder my progress. A signpost flashed by my window and I turned off the highway on to the road that would lead me back to Forks. An impatient eagerness I almost could not bear surged within my chest.

_Seth….._

I could not resist stepping down a bit harder on the accelerator and before long I was greeted by the signboard welcoming me into Forks. I breathed a sigh of relief as happiness at seeing the town again coursed through me – I had made it. I was finally back, we had pulled it off and now I was free to spend the rest of eternity with the one I love. I sped past the high street shops and raced along the narrow road that led to the Cullen house. I had the feeling that Seth would be waiting for me there, and I did not want to rush straight into the Res just in case the first wolves I met were not Seth or Sam or Embry, but Tammy or Paul. I did not want any incident to sully my triumphant homecoming.

I soon pulled up to the large glass-paneled vampire house, and flinging open the door I ran up to the front steps. Even before my hand reached the door handle my senses acknowledged the lack of movement within. I breathed deeply – no, there was no scent of anyone around. I supposed that Seth had not wanted to wait for me here whilst Carlisle and family were away. No matter, I'll just run in and call Seth to come over.

I entered the empty house, smiling at the familiar surroundings and walked straight over to the phone.

I dialed Seth's number, punching the digits impatiently. To my disappointment, a recorded voice informed me that the number I was dialing was out of service range. I tried again but received the same response. I hung up slowly, biting my lip. _Where could he be_ I wondered. Surely he realized that I was coming back home today.

My eyes flicked around the room as I debated whether or not to run over to the Reservation. I shivered slightly, a mild prickling feeling starting at the back of my neck. The silent house no longer felt warm and familiar, and the stillness reminded me of the calm before a big storm. I held my breath involuntarily – something just did not feel quite right. My gaze fell down upon the calendar next to the phone and I slowly exhaled. Of course! I could not believe that what had happened in Volterra had pushed the Wandering from my mind. I glanced quickly at my watch – today was the Wandering, and if I remembered correctly, Sam's potlatch party would be starting in less than an hour. Seth would probably be over there early to help with any arrangements, I should just head over to Sam's house to meet him.

Shaking my head at my pessimistic over-imagination, I looked around the house again quickly. Obviously the residual tension from Volterra had not dissipated entirely. I wanted to call Sam to let him know that I was back and about to head over to his place, but realized that I did not have his number, or any of the wolves' contacts. I briefly contemplated calling Carlisle first before leaving to let him know I was back, but decided it could wait. My longing to be near Seth was too great.

I ran back out of the front door, and scorning the car flew into the woods to take the forested path over to Sam's. Just as I crossed over the leafy border, my ears picked up the faint ringing of the telephone from within the Cullen house. I slowed infinitesimally but then shrugged and quickly continued forward. The caller, whoever it was, could definitely wait.

**Lara - 2**

I kept my fervent longing and impatient eagerness in check during my run over to Sam's by visualizing my new Volturi-free future with Seth. I busied myself imagining a home of my own with Seth here in Forks – I had considered the two of us moving to Denali to be near the Cullens instead, but figured that the move would be too painful for Seth to have to leave his mother all alone by herself. Not to mention, I was only just starting to get the pack's goodwill and I did not want to jeopardize our relationship by dragging Seth miles away. Who knows…..perhaps once we're all together, and everyone can see that I had completely turned my back on my former-hunting ways and was 100% Volturi-free, even Seth's mother and sister will start to warm up.

_I am going to make him so happy_, I thought. My heart felt as though it would burst from happiness as I pictured the endless days ahead of being with Seth - of looking after him and being there by his side, of running through our beloved forest together, of watching him sleep and waking up by his side, of visiting Europe and Africa together…..Perhaps I could also bring him back to Asia with me during a monsoon season when it's less sunny. We would be together for eternity and I knew that even after a hundred years I would still be madly in love with him. _Thank you so much, Whoever You are, for blessing me with this future. Thank you. _

The brook I crossed over seemed to babble with laughter, celebrating my joy with me, and as I ran closer to my destination the beauty of this world struck me anew. The night was misty, and the moonlight that filtered through bowers above bathed the forest in a mysterious, silvery glow. It had just rained, and I relished the feel of the soft, yielding earth beneath my feet and the scent of the elements that filled my nose. Dewdrops sparkled like crystals upon intricate cobwebs, and the whole forest seemed alive with beauty, enchantment and hope.

However as I neared the edge of the forest a sense of foreboding came upon me suddenly. My intuition prickled so much that I actually came to a stop right by the border of the woods. I could see Sam's cottage in the distance, and there was no sign of activity or any celebration. My unease grew as I peered through the trees. Lifting my head, I inhaled deeply.

With a shock I quickly retreated slightly deeper into the woods. Vampires! I caught the smell of vampires, all strangers to me. I observed for another moment and then cautiously emerged, running lightly over the grass towards the house.

I expected someone to come running out any moment – either to greet me or attack, but no figure appeared. The strange vampire scent tracked off into the woods again from the East of the house – so whoever it was had left already, but still – why would Sam have allowed vampires he did not know to enter the Res? And into his own abode? It was puzzling.

Then, I suddenly pulled up short. A horrifying scent of blood – fresh blood – had reached me. The blood was human, mixed with – wolf! Readying myself with teeth bared and eyes alert and I rushed into the dwelling.

"Sam?"

My questioning cry was cut off short by the appalling scene that lay before me.

The entrance hall was splattered with blood, its odor filling up the tiny space making my head spin. A single arm protruded through the door the led into the living room where I had sat not long ago.

"Sam!" I quickly went over.

A gasp of shock escaped from me. Sam Uley's mutilated body lay on the floor next to the doorway. His arm was bent at an odd angle, and the body was lying front-down. Its head had been severed and was across the room from the body.

I clamped a hand over my mouth in horror. I felt nauseated as I looked around the room. There had been a fight: that was obvious. Stools were overturned, a few cushions were slashed, and the side table was broken. There was no one else around.

Urgency propelled my feet to move as I called out frantically, "Emily! Tanya! Where are you?"

I raced through the small cottage and found a child's bedroom.

"Oh!" I sank to my knees.

"Oh Emily!" I wanted to weep.

Her body was still draped protectively over her daughter. A deep gouge had been torn across Emily's back, running from shoulder to waist. Her blood had soaked through her dress and had seeped onto the small bed upon which she was sprawled.

I got up slowly and walked jerkily over to the bed. Tanya's little body lay partially beneath her mother's, her eyes frozen wide in a final scream.

A fury so deep made me shudder violently, but I was infinitely gentle as I lifted Emily up in my arms. I placed her properly upon the bed and then lightly picked up Tanya's frail body. I hugged her close for a second, not even noticing the smell of her blood, and then lay her gently beside her mother. I tucked in the small, chubby arms carefully, and stroked the downy hair that was matted with her mother's blood. I tenderly closed the velvet-lidded eyes that will no longer sparkle at the world through thick lashes, and straightened the dress over the tiny body.

I heard a car approaching and readied myself to warn whoever it was what had happened and try to assuage their grief. I gazed down at the mother and daughter one last time and bid them a silent farewell before adding in a whisper 'I'm so sorry".

"YOU did this?"

I whirled around.

Tammy and Leah were standing by the door, white with horror and shock.

"What?" I said incredulously. I shook my head, not even fully comprehending what they were asking, "Of course not. I just arrived –"

Leah continued to glare at me and Tammy cut across me, her voice dripping with hatred and disbelief, "LIAR! You were here alone - Why are you even _here_?"

"Sam invited me for the Wandering potlatch!"

"And this is how you repay his trust?" screamed Leah, her face maddened with grief.

"No!" I flung my hands out in appeal. They flinched at the blood on my hands. I forced myself to remain calm, "No – you misunderstand! I know that you are horrified but listen – I just arrived here – I had smelt the scent of vampires – scents that I did not recognize, and when I came in here I found Sam, and Emily – and – and Tanya like this!"

"You are covered in their blood you murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!" I spat at Tammy.

"No? How many people have you killed before this blood-sucker?"

I shook my head, controlling my anger and trying to push back my horror. "I have not killed anyone since I met the Cullens – you know that – I-"

"I don't know anything about you other than that you are an evil, twisted BITCH!" shouted Tammy.

We heard a grief-stricken cry in the living room. With a triumphant bittersweet smile Tammy called out, "Seth! We're in here!"

I felt a momentary relief – Seth was here. He would understand, he would let me explain, and then –

He appeared at the doorway, and my heart leapt, even in the midst of all this death and horror.

"Seth!" I cried, "Sam and Emily – and Tanya, I just came by and –"

"She killed them!" screamed Leah at her brother, "You see what you have done?"

"No!"

"She can't have" Seth looked shocked, "Lara would never –"

"Why is she drenched in blood then?" hurled out Leah, "drenched in their blood? Why would she be here when no one else has arrived?"

"SHUT UP and listen to me!" the anger and power in my voice briefly stemmed their shouts and I quickly spoke again, "I just arrived back in town and I couldn't get hold of Seth on the phone so I just decided to run here and wait for him. When I arrived I saw all this, and I am covered in blood because I moved Emily and Tanya – I couldn't bear to see their bodies all sprawled like that so I picked them up and arranged them on the bed."

"Why is there blood on your face then?" Seth asked me, his eyes still horror-struck.

"I – " I paused for a split second. My action may seem strange to them – why would I hug a corpse to my body? Especially the corpse of someone I did not really know? "I felt so sad looking at Tanya – she was so small, her body looked so pitiful that I picked her up and hugged her before laying her next to Emily."

"Liar!" spat Leah "Did you not hear her hesitate?"

"I know what you did murderer!" shouted Tammy, "I heard you when you thought no one was around!" she turned on Seth, "Your evil hag girlfriend was telling Emily that she was sorry for what she did!"

"That's not true!" I shouted, flabbergasted. How could my farewell have been so misconstrued?

"Sam _told_ you not to tell her too much about us – she's one of the enemy! She always has been and she always will be! Yet you went and told her about the Wandering anyway! Why else would vampires know to attack during the time that none of us can shift? She _knew _that Sam would not be able to defend himself or his family, or shift and let us know what was happening!"

"Is this why you asked the others to leave you alone in Volterra?" Seth asked in a voice infused with pain, "Have you been planning this all along?"

"No!" I cried, "Seth –"

"Save your breath blood-sucker" yelled Tammy, tears running down her face. She turned to Seth, "Do it Seth – or if you don't I will!"

I ignored her and stared directly into Seth's eyes, "You know I had nothing to do with this Seth – you _know_ me."

Seth's eyes were red and he just shook his head slowly, looking at me with horror.

The small movement filled me with dread, and I started towards him, holding out my hands in supplication.

"Stay where you are vampire!" Leah snarled.

"Don't listen to her Seth!" cut in Tammy.

Seth seemed frozen and took a step backwards, away from where I halted. A pain darted through me and I hardened my expression. Paying no heed to Tammy and Leah's violent, angry shuddering, I addressed him only.

"Do you trust me Seth?"

He could not speak.

My voice rose, "Do you _trust_ me?"

Without warning, I saw as though in slow motion Leah give a tortured shriek and burst out into the elongated form of a powerful wolf. I did not turn to defend myself as she lunged at me. Leah's teeth clenched onto my left shoulder, and with a tearing screech tore away the limb from my body.

The pain seemed removed from me, and I had barely felt the sharp bite of Leah's teeth. Tammy was snarling to my right and I could tell from her quivering frame that she was about to attack. Still I did not move. I felt that doom was near – I felt that something was dying right before my eyes, and the pain from that grief overwhelmed any physical agony I felt. I continued to stare at Seth, wordlessly trying one last time to penetrate that look of horror upon his face.

He did not respond.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Leah tear my left arm to pieces – this woman whom I had hoped would one day love and accept me as a sister. Time itself seemed to slow as Tammy too erupted into her wolf form, and as she took a running leap through the thick air I realized that no one was going to step in and defend me: No one loved me enough. Suddenly I was filled with a rage so intense that it overpowered my grief - I was filled with hatred so deep that my body could not contain it. I closed my eyes and let it burst free, an explosion of sheer force that vaporized my enemy in mid-leap and sent Seth and Leah flying through the air where they hit the shattered walls surrounding us.

I opened my eyes slowly….. the rage was extinguished but poisonous hate still pounded through my veins. I surveyed the remains of the room: the furnishings had all disintegrated, their weak wooden frames unable to withstand a blast from my gift. The ceiling had partially caved and dust fell softly down around me – falling from the sky as though Heaven itself was mourning for what I had lost. A thick layer of ash covered Emily and Tanya's bodies where they lay haphazardly on the floor. My eyes drifted to where the she-wolf lay unconscious, crumbled in a heap against the wall - there was no sign of the arm that she had stolen from me - and finally came to rest on Him.

He was stirring from the floor in the hallway just outside the room, slowly pushing himself upright. He seemed dazed for a moment as he looked back at me. Then gradually, full consciousness dawned in those dark eyes.

"You betrayed me"

My voice was flat, but hate burned bright in my eyes. I finally saw the emotion I had been searching for in him earlier when his face had merely been a mask of horror – I read the guilt in his eyes; I saw his fear for his sister, and that fear gave me strength.

His eyes traveled down to space where my left arm should have been and he shook his head slightly, like a man finally coming out of a daze.

"No – no Lara, what have we done?"

He flinched as he looked into my face. Something had died within me, and he recognized it.

"I didn't do anything" I spat, "You did this."

I suddenly loathed the sight of him, and the realization of that caused the grief to well up again so suddenly that I wanted to vomit. Wheeling around swiftly I ran out of the door and out of the house deep into the forest. I ran as fast as I could, leaving love and hope and trust far behind me, as far behind me as I could.

**Betrayed - 1**

I ran blindly through the forest, numb. Unable to think, unable to feel, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I stumbled my way through the trees, off-balanced by my missing arm. I could not even feel the pain.

I was not aware of the direction in which I was running, all I knew was that I needed to get away. The familiar beauty of the mossy forest had dissolved, replaced by a monotonous backdrop of never-ending trunks that looked stark-white against a black, shadowy canvas.

I tripped and fell over a large root clawing its way out of the soggy earth. I instinctively flung out my left arm to break my fall but misjudged the placing of my hand, and without a cry I fell forward onto my face.

I lay still for what seemed an eternity. I did not want to move. Finally I lifted my arm and pushed myself around and lay flat on my back, there on the dead, sodden floor.

It was completely still, completely silent. The darkness pressed close around me – it was the first time since I Changed that I really saw the night as black. My eyes stared blankly above me and I slowly registered the blurred outline of leaves hanging above my visage. I focused on the outline of one leaf, watching it become clearer and sharper. Its edges were jagged and looked cut. It was dark green around the boundaries but deep crimson at the centre, with blood-like veins stretching outwards towards its tips. It was pebble-textured, giving the impression that the snaking lines of scarlet had carved deep grooves through the leaf.

I could not push it back any longer, my mind was surrendering its fight to keep me numb. A pain so sharp stabbed me through my heart that I felt light-headed….I wanted to vomit. I could not believe what had happened. How could it be? I had lost my soul-mate, my new family, my coven, my arm and my trust all of a sudden. I found myself heaving - but I could not cry, and the locked-up tears choked me. _He betrayed me._ The man whom I loved with all my heart and had just suffered so much for had betrayed me utterly, and allowed others to attack me. He had just stood by as I had been torn apart and all his promises and declarations of love had proven to be false. I tried to push myself up to run away again but my strength completely failed me. The deep, suffocating grief had drained me of all that I had and I could not move.

A thick, cloying fog descended, blanketing the ground as it stretched out towards me. I welcomed it. As the heavy haze spread, pulling over my prostrate body, I closed my eyes and surrendered.

**Betrayed - 2**

When Lara sped out of the ruined cottage Seth struggled to his feet, intending to chase after her. Not to 'catch' her and make her answer for the crimes he had accused her of doing, but to beg for forgiveness on his knees and plead with her not to leave. He could barely feel horror at Tammy's sudden death, nor dwell anymore on the violent attack upon the Uleys – all he could feel was a sick dread and all-encompassing guilt.

The force blast that had sent him flying through the air had also seemed to slam him awake. This was _Lara. _There was no way she could have committed such atrocious murders – such brutal acts of violence that had been meant to torture as well as kill. His mind focused on the look on her face before she turned and left, and reminded him again of how he had stood to one side as she was attacked.

"Oh Lara," he whispered, "What have I done?"

He had promised her his love and the world, and at the first test of honor he had betrayed her faith. He had to find her.

Leah stirred in the corner, and Seth crawled over to his sister's side. She was barely conscious, but breathing. He checked her vitals and staunched the wound on her forehead.

"Leah, Leah – can you open your eyes?"

Struggling, Leah's eyes to fluttered.

"You can do it Lee, come on, try again!"

Leah forced her eyes open and looked at Seth. Her gaze was questioning and there was another emotion he could not recognize. He breathed a sigh of relief – her pupils were not dilated, and a familiar snarl of anger was starting to form on his sister's face.

"Calm down – I'll go call the rest of the pack and grab you some water."

He pulled a drape off the wall and flung it over Leah and went into the kitchen to fill a glass with water. Insurmountable problems were presenting themselves to his mind. Sam's whole family was dead – he pushed back the grief – and he needed to notify the tribe elders and state authorities, but he cannot let them know that any supposedly mythical creatures had been involved. The pack would be leaderless and crying out for vengeance – how could he convince them that Lara was not the culprit for Sam's death? She had disappeared and Leah would speak against her. Lara had killed Tammy, one of the pack: even if she somehow could bring herself to forgive him – and he refused to dwell on the fear that broke out within him at the thought that she might not – how could the rest of the pack forgive her? Lara had lost her arm – here the guilt broke through and he had to hold on to the kitchen faucet for support – how could he fix that? How could he rebuild the trust and love between them? Not to mention his sister – she had triggered a shift again, and thereby had automatically rejoined the pack….

He heard the sounds of vehicles coming up and felt both relief and dread. Right, well he was going to leave Leah in their care, whoever it was, and run to find Lara. Explanations will just have to come later.

He quickly dashed back outside into the living room as he heard a scream. Paul, Embry were there along with the Cullens. Karen, Jake's sister and Paul's fiancée was kneeling on the ground retching.

"Seth!" Embry cried, "What happened here?"

Before Seth could answer, Leah crawled into living room.

"That Volturi blood-sucking bitch did this."

"NO!" Seth shouted, "She didn't!"

"What?" Embry whispered.

"She did!" Leah spat out and glared at Seth, "We walked in on her, and then she attacked us. Tammy – Tammy is dead too."

Paul made a convulsive movement and turned to race out of the door.

"Stop!" Seth leapt in front of him.

"Take your hands off me traitor!"

Seth looked as though he had been slapped. Forcing himself to speak, he backed slightly away from the bristling Paul and said, "Lara did attack us, but only because Leah and Tammy attacked her first. She did not kill Sam or his family."

"Leah shifted?" Embry asked in shock.

"Yes" came Leah's voice. It was obvious she was trying her hardest not to break down, "When I saw Lara standing over Emily and Tanya's bodies…"

"Lara would not have done this." Jasper glared at the wolves congregated.

"I don't believe it either." Carlisle shook his head.

"Save your breath Doc" snarled Paul at all the vampires, "All of you blood-sucking –"

"Shut up Paul" snapped Embry, his eyes red-rimmed, "You do not know what you are saying."

"Lara did not do this" cried Alice "I know what happened here and I saw what Leah and Tammy's reactions would be - that's why we raced here to warn you all."

"Listen –" said Edward urgently, "the most important thing now is to find Lara. Where is she?"

"She ran off" Seth said, pain squeezing his chest tight, "I'm going after her now."

"You're going nowhere – _I'll_ find the blood-sucker." Paul snarled.

"No you will not" glared Karen in fear, "Neither will Jake."

"The hell I –"

"We will not argue about this anymore! I'll go – Embry can come with me if he wishes but the rest of the pack will stay here. You all deserve an explanation, but Lara deserves the chance to explain herself, and we owe her the benefit of doubt." Seth shouted over the tumultuous arguing, "But the priority is finding her now – she's injured – we'll explain everything when we get back". As loathe as he was to allow his sister to spew her version of recent events, his immediate impulse was just to find Lara, to make sure she was okay and beg for her forgiveness.

"We'll come too – her injuries may mean that she won't be too receptive to the wolves right now" Edward looked at Seth with both sympathy and accusation, understanding what had happened to cause Lara's injury.

Without another word Seth raced out of the ruined cottage, closely followed by Embry, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. They spread out into the forest following Lara's scent, with Seth in the lead.

_Lara, Lara my love,_ Seth cried in his heart_ I am so sorry. Please be alright, please just let her be safe._

**Betrayed - 3**

How long I lay there I did not know, nor did I care. The forest seemed deserted, although once I imagined that I heard voices calling out in the distance. I imagined that people who cared were out looking for me. But who would care? Who should? No one. I had no coven, the Cullens were in Alaska, and Seth…his pack would probably only try to find me to hunt me down for Tammy's death – and Sam's, Emily's and Tanya's. Let them come, and I will commit the murders that they had charged me with.

My eyes were still closed as I heard the whistling of the leaves that indicated that someone was running through the forest towards me so lightly, that only the breeze they generated from their speed gave any clue of their presence. It was not a wolf.

"Lara" the whisper sounded horrified.

I recognized the voice but still I did not open my eyes. I wanted to be left alone.

I felt a cold, hard hand brush the matted hair from my face, and another linger at my shoulder where my arm had been torn away.

"Where is it?" the voice had hardened with anger.

"Destroyed." My voice was flat, "It cannot be re-attached."

"Lara, love – please look at us, we've come to take you home."

The words were right, but from the wrong person. There was no longer a right person to say those words to me. Not anymore.

With effort I slowly opened my eyes. Demetri and Chelsea were kneeling above me. His face was a mask of pain.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

I immediately squeezed my eyes shut again, willing myself to block out all thought, all pain. Humiliation and grief surged through my whole body and I started quaking.

"Shhh, shh" murmured Demetri, picking me up like a child and holding my close.

"Lara" soothed Chelsea, "we have come to take you home"

I shook my head against Demetri's stone chest. How could that be? I was no longer one of the Volturi. However even as I was thinking these thoughts a surge of longing for my old coven swept through me and I clung closer to Demetri – the man who had always looked after me, the man who loved me, my friend.

I opened my eyes and saw Chelsea looking meaningfully at Demetri. Demetri squeezed my hand and said, "Chelsea is right, we have to bring you back – maybe Aro can fix your arm somehow. And then," a look of fierce fury passed over his face, "And then we will repay whoever did this to you. All of us."

By 'all of us' I knew that he meant the Guard, and a feeling of gratitude swam through me. Chelsea lay a consoling hand upon my shoulder and I felt a surge of hate towards them – my enemy now – the wolves.

Still, a tiny voice of caution beckoned me to ask, "Why are you here? How did you know where to find me?"

Without hesitation Demetri answered, "I was still worried about you and I requested permission to follow after you – just to make sure you were okay. Lara," he stroked my hair, "Aro still cares about you, and he granted my request. Chelsea and I were just going to make sure that you were alright – after all, you had been injured recently – and then leave. We had not meant to reveal ourselves, but I just felt that something was wrong, so we looked for you in the woods since I knew you liked being in the forest."

"Is your – gift still intact Lara?" Chelsea asked. I saw Demetri glare subtly at her.

"I believe so" I started to push myself upright.

"No," said Demetri gently, "Do not strain yourself, I will carry you."

The small voice still counseled caution and raised further questions but I shut it out. I did not want to think. I just did not care. It was enough that I had my friend, my loyal friend who was going to look after me, and he was going to bring me somewhere safe with him.

Still holding me in his arms, Demetri got to his feet, and together with Chelsea ran through the forest to take me away forever.

**Alpha**

"Well?" Leah demanded as the search party returned.

Seth's head was bowed, and the misery that choked him rendered him unable to speak or even look at his sister.

"We did not find her in time." Edward answered for him.

The rest of the wolf pack had arrived during the search and everyone was congregated out on the porch. It appeared that tension levels were high, with Jasper standing protectively in front of Alice, Bella, Esme, and Jacob standing right in the middle no-man's-land between the pack and the Cullens.

A few growls issued from the pack. Quil spoke up harshly, "Now will someone please explain what had happened?" His eyes were red-rimmed and his voice sounded hoarse.

The younger wolves looked at Seth with grief in their eyes. The whole pack seemed diminished without their leader and without their sister. Leah sat huddled in a corner, her anguish had caught up to her fully as she mourned the loss of her first love, and for once she was speechless.

"Leah, Tammy and I came early – we meant to help Sam and Emily set up for the potlatch. As soon as we pulled up we knew something was wrong – the scent of vampires was everywhere, scents which none of us recognized – except Lara's scent – and we could smell blood.

"We rushed in, and saw Sam – his body – and I raced over to him but the girls immediately went to look for Emily and Tanya. I heard them scream, and I went to Tanya's room where Lara was standing by Emily and Tanya's bodies."

"Standing _over _their bodies!" cried Leah, "We walked in on her saying 'I am sorry for this'"

"Lara was confessing?" whispered Collin.

"We will find that bitch and we will make her pay!" raged Paul, "for Sam's death, for Emily's and Tanya's, and for Tammy's!"

"Lara did not kill them!" Seth stood up and stood directly facing Paul.

"You're denying she killed Tammy?" challenged Leah.

Seth hesitated, a wash of pain swimming over him, "Tammy….attacked Lara first."

"How can you still defend your blood-sucking whore?" asked Quil incredulously glaring at Seth, "How dare you even speak? If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened!"

Seth looked staggered. He took a deep breath, and visibly steeling himself he addressed his pack, "I know that it is my fault, and I will accept punishment. But first you have to know the truth. Lara did indeed attack Tammy – but it was in self-defense."

The wolves stared mutinously at him but he continued, "When Leah and Tammy accused Lara of murdering Sam's family, Lara protested her innocence. However Leah snapped, and she ended up phasing. She attacked Lara and ripped off her arm."

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head in a futile attempt to block out that memory. Renesmee and Bella gasped, looking horrified.

"Lara did not defend herself. And I – I did nothing." Seth's voice was harsh now, and full of self-hatred, "Tammy screamed at me to attack but I did not move, so she leapt at Lara. To defend herself against further attack Lara used her gift – and half the room was destroyed – and Tammy was caught in the blast and killed."

"Why did she not defend herself when Leah attacked?" asked Embry quietly.

"Because she was innocent" snapped Edward "and she wanted to chance to explain herself without attacking people she cared about – yes, she cared about the wolves."

"She was the only one there!" yelled Leah.

"Right," cut in Renesmee, "and someone who committed murder is likely to just hang around waiting for people to show up whilst her partners-in-crime ran off. You can smell that there were others here can't you?"

"Had it occurred to you that she might have been saying sorry as in 'I'm sorry for your loss?'" asked Alice with uncharacteristic sarcasm. "Yes Leah, even we blood-suckers can feel pity and sorrow."

Had Leah's face not been so drained of blood from her sorrow she would have probably flushed. As it was, she could only glare weakly before looking away.

"I saw what had happened" continued Alice, shaking her head, "And I tried to call you Seth, and Sam also, to warn you…..but we just couldn't reach anyone. We even called our house a few times, hoping to get Lara before she could run over here."

"What did you see Alice?" asked Seth, "What really happened?"

Alice took a breath and said "Our plan failed. Aro was able to access Lara's thoughts when she was injured –"

"Injured?" interjected Seth "in Volterra? But Bella said –"

"I told you that she wanted to tell you herself Seth" replied Bella sadly.

"Lara had to endure the Gauntlet in order to leave the Volturi" stated Edward flatly.

"What is the Gauntlet?" enquired Brady, finally rousing himself from where he sat hunched.

There was a silence as Bella glared at Seth briefly before looking away. Finally Carlisle spoke, "It was a method of punishment – and torture that used be used against our kind centuries ago. Aro revived the barbaric custom for Lara's trial."

"What is the Gauntlet?" asked Seth with dread and growing horror, "What did they do to Lara?"

"No worse than what your sister did to Lara!" spat Jasper, "With no smidgeon of proof of any guilt!"

"What did they do?" repeated Seth, his voice rising.

"Please," snorted Paul, "What could they have done? She's alive isn't she? Obviously she survived. Vampire skin is like rock – there's nothing they could've –"

"They flogged her" said Carlisle softly, "with instruments laced with vampire venom. Lara had to walk through a Gauntlet formed by Guard members brandishing these whips. It would have been excruciatingly painful."

"And the treatment would have left irreversible scars upon her." continued Edward stony-faced, "We did not want her to face it, but she was adamant. She was willing to go through it in order to be with Seth."

Blood had drained from Seth's face. Bella spoke, "Lara could never have done this. She would never have done anything to hurt you, or the people you love."

"Besides," added Edward, "Lara had great respect for Sam. I should know" he tapped his temple.

There was a long silence. Carlisle's face was a mask of grief and regret, and Esme slid a hand into his comfortingly. Rosalie was glaring at the wolf pack along with Jasper and Renesmee. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed Seth until he could barely breathe. Leah twitched uncomfortably, and in an evident attempt to find a justifiable reason for her attack pointed out that Lara had indeed been found at the scene of the crime and had killed Tammy.

"I have to find her!" burst Seth. He made to head back off the porch but was checked by Embry, "She's long gone brother, and we've all looked. We still need to find out exactly what happened. Alice, please continue."

Alice bit her lip, "As you know, Lara asked Edward, Carlisle and Bella to return first without her – she was getting increasingly worried about their vulnerability in Volterra away from the rest of the family, and she was sure that Demetri would protect her. But I saw that for a brief moment after the Gauntlet, Alec had the opportunity to block Lara's senses, and gave Aro the chance to read her unprotected mind without her knowing."

"He knows about all of us?" stated Embry flatly.

Alice nodded. "Aro learnt of the wolves – Lara's relationship with Seth, and all that Seth had told her about the wolves. Including the Wandering. Aro sent vampires to attack Sam then. You know that the Volturi ancients have always wanted to wipe out the pack unless you could be trained to be their 'guard-dogs'" There was an outbreak of growling, and Alice continued, "And the fact that one of his prized fighters had turned away from the Guard to be with one of you must have increased his determination to destroy you."

"What was the point of attacking only Sam's family?" burst Collin, "if he knew that all of us were vulnerable during the Wandering, why only Sam? He could have taken all of us out together. It doesn't make sense!"

"He needed to set a stage where Lara could be framed, and forced to turn against the wolves." answered Edward heavily, "Aro knew that if the Volturi sent an open attack against the pack, Lara would retaliate against them out of her love for Seth – and she is powerful enough to threaten the entire Guard. However, this way he managed to turn her away from you and back onto their side."

Karen stared at Edward in horror as Seth turned a tortured gaze at the Cullens.

"Wouldn't Lara know that she had been set up by Aro?" demanded Embry, "that she had been used by them? She must have recognized the scents of her former colleagues…"

Alice shook her head, "No. None of you recognized the scents here right? None of the regular Guard committed the attack, and Lara being so new to the Volturi may not have known that the Ancients often hire outside assassins to do their work."

"Outside assassins?"

Carlisle nodded, "Well assassins may not be the best word – they are vampires hired to do any dirty work that the Volturi don't want to be seen doing themselves."

"How do you know about this?" asked Seth hoarsely.

"Eleazar, and Kate's mate Garrett. Eleazar used to be one of the Guard, he was with them for over a century and knew how the Guard worked. And…do you remember at the confrontation eight years ago how Garrett had spoken out against the tyranny of the Volturi's rule? Aro had made a mocking reference to his 'revolutionary past'. Aro knew about Garrett's qualities as a fighter and his past life as a soldier because Garrett had been one of those whom the Volturi had contracted to work for them briefly. Garrett confided to us about his past after he moved to Denali."

"So Lara would not know that the Volturi had ordered the attack on Sam because she did not smell any of the Guard around the cottage." concluded Jacob.

"She is intelligent though, she would figure it out….." added Renesmee, looking hopefully at her family.

"Perhaps" replied her father, "however her anger at what happened may cloud her judgment, and if the Volturi are there comforting her, feeding her anger at this time….."

"Aro plans to use Lara to wipe-out the pack, and he hopes that he can turn her against our family too." said Alice.

Bella shook her head, "Lara would never turn against us."

"I agree" concurred her daughter.

"Perhaps her affection for us is secure, but we cannot deny that the pack is in grave danger now from their mistake." said Alice.

"Can't we call her? Talk to her somehow? You can….." spoke Leah from her corner.

Jasper looked disgusted, "You think that Lara will listen to the pleadings of the pack after you left her maimed? As for us - Aro would make sure that none of us can reach her by phone. And to turn up in Volterra now would be suicide – especially now when we no longer know where Lara's loyalties lie."

"Wait," cut in Karen hesitantly, "How exactly does Lara's gift _work_? How could she have vaporized half of Tanya's room? And…" _and Tammy? _She did not have to finish his sentence.

Edward explained "Lara's gift is unusual and there's no accurate way to describe it verbally, but the closest way would be to say that she can create an enormous force of power that she can externalize and expel in whatever direction she wants."

Brady looked up skeptically, "What, you mean like Ryu's fire-ball in Street Fighter?"

"Kind of" answered Edward dryly, "except exponentially more powerful."

Carlisle spoke up, "Everyone here understands the destructive nature of anger and hate – when someone is angry, they might shout abuse, start a fight or throw things… The nature of Lara's gift is somewhat like anger – destructive when out of control. Normally Lara hesitates to use her gift, but if she is angry – as she was angry here, then the object of her anger would be in grave danger as she can't control it bursting out of her. There is no shield against her gift, none at all."

The wolves looked at each other in dread.

"Alice, what exactly is Aro planning?" asked Carlisle, turning to his daughter.

She frowned, "I cannot be sure – he knows how my visions work and I am certain he's preventing himself from deciding upon a fixed course of action in case I can warn everyone. All I know at the moment is that he is going to reinforce Lara's bond with Demetri – he seems to be an integral part of Aro's plans"

"With Demetri?" asked Seth, looking up.

"He's the one who came with Lara to Forks, and she always said that he was her only real friend in the Guard." explained Bella.

"Demetri is in love with Lara – I saw that in his mind, and if I'm not mistaken, that was his scent that led out of the forest with Lara's, along with another Guard member called Chelsea." Edward added.

"Chelsea?" asked Emmett, "Isn't that the chick Eleazar told us about that Aro uses to weaken or strengthen bonds between people?"

Carlisle nodded and Alice continued, "Aro plans to use Chelsea to bring Lara and Demetri closer together and then exploit their relationship somehow."

A feeling of jealousy entered Seth's already tortured psyche. _I have done this _he thought_ I have lost her, pushed her into the arms of another. And because of me the pack is in grave danger._

"If you had kept your mouth shut and stayed away from her none of this would have happened!" burst Brady suddenly, "Because of you Sam's entire family is dead and we are all likely to go the same way!"

"Shut up!" glared Jake, "If Leah and Tammy hadn't attacked Lara without –"

"Who cares? Let them come! We'll pay them back for what they did to Sam!" shouted Quil.

"Don't be stupid –"

"Seth should have protected the pack!"

"Don't you dare blame Seth for this when you were -"

" – stupid half-baked plan in the first place to go to the Volturi and expect that Lara can walk away with no consequences…."

"Maybe Seth can somehow get her forgiveness –"

"_Forgive_ us?" shouted Paul, "SHE KILLED TAMMY! Have you all forgotten about my cousin? Regardless of whether or not she was responsible for Sam's death she killed one of our sisters! And I want _vengeance!_"

"She attacked in self-defense!" cut in Renesmee.

"An eye for an eye, a life for a life!" cried Quil whilst Brady nodded vigourously.

"Lara is not the one to blame here – it is those Volturi bastards –" Jacob tried to reason.

"You're not Alpha of this pack Jake!" glared Paul, "neither you n_or _Nessie has any say in this."

"I am the Alpha now."

Seth stepped forward. His eyes were a direct reflection of the guilt and torment he felt, and he looked as though he had aged a lifetime over the past hour, but his back was straight as he claimed the birthright that is his.

"As the son of Henry Clearwater and direct descendant of Taha Aki I am assuming authority over the pack and I decree that Lara _will not be harmed by any member of this pack. _We have done her enough harm."

Paul looked furious and wanted to reject Seth's claim, but the double-timbre of the Alpha's voice rang true, and he could not disobey the command of his leader.

"I recognize that Sam's death, and the murder of his family is my doing. And the danger that now faces our pack was caused by me."

Tears in her eyes, Leah opened her mouth to refute her brother's statement, "No Seth, it was my fau…"

Seth held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "I was warned that my relationship with Lara was dangerous, yet I still pursued it, and put all those I love at risk. Then I stood to one side when Lara tried to convince me of her innocence, and I betrayed her love and the sacrifices she had made for us. Finally I failed to protect a member of my pack. I failed to protect Sam and his family, I failed to protect Lara, and I failed to protect Tammy. Paul is right – vengeance must be had."

The pack stared at him.

"And I will be the one who will pay the price for my mistakes. It was my failure alone and no one else's – not my sister's, and definitely not Lara's. If the pack demands a life for a life, then my own is the one that is forfeit."

"Seth –" Embry started.

"However we still need to ensure the survival of the rest of the pack and protect the tribe, so I will stand alongside you all in the conflict that is coming. When it is over, allow me the chance to beg for Lara's forgiveness, and then you can do what you will with me. However it is my decree that Lara is not to be harmed - and you should all know that if she suffers any further injury from this pack, even if she just loses a single strand of hair from her head because of us, whoever attacked her will no longer be my brother or sister, but my enemy - and I will fight him or her to the death."

There was a dead silence. It stretched long into a minute until Alice spoke.

"There are preparations to be made before any further discussion of vengeance. Nothing is certain, not even Lara's decision. What we do know is that there _may _be an attack, and that neither the pack nor our family is safe. We need to call our allies again, whoever can come, and ready ourselves for war. And pray that we can someone get through to Lara before any conflict."

Seth nodded in agreement, and then visibly steeling himself said, "There is work to do. Sam's, Emily's and Tanya's bodies need to be buried. Sam has no other family, and Emily's aunt lives far away – we need to inform her of the funeral, and also let the tribe elders know without telling them about the true cause of death. We need to protect them. And Tammy – I need to speak with her family." He looked at Paul, "Paul, I cannot bring her back and I know that my words are meaningless, but I am sorry. I am sorry for all of this. Will you come with me to break the news to her parents?"

Paul did not look at him, but nodded.

"Seth," said Embry gently, "I will make the funeral arrangements for Sam."

Seth looked at his new Beta and said "Thank you."

**Volterra - 1**

I was in a complete daze during the journey back to Volterra, my mind barely able to even question whether it was the right thing to do to have gone with Demetri and Chelsea. The Cullens flashed through my mind – perhaps I could have tried to make my way to them, but I was filled with doubt at how they would receive me. After all, _he _had not believed my innocence, perhaps the Cullens would be the same. I no longer trusted anyone. And I didn't want to think. It was just easier to let someone else – Demetri – to make the decisions for me for now.

I had not spoken a word either, and eventually my companions stopped asking me questions.

When we finally arrived in Volterra – where I had left with so much hope a mere two days ago – it was day-time. I was thankful: I did not think I could stand the intense scrutiny of all the vampires within the castle, and during the day they were more likely to be within their own quarters as opposed to wandering about freely.

Demetri helped me out of the car and pulled a cloak over me in the shade, and together we entered the underground labyrinth that would be the shortest route to the Ancients. I dreaded seeing Aro's and Caius' faces even more than I dreaded seeing Jane's mocking gaze as she saw me come crawling back to the coven.

He had really left me with nothing. No heart, no family, no future, not even dignity. I was scarred, deformed, and forced to return to those who had inflicted terrible scars upon my body.

What would Aro say when he realized what had happened? How I had turned from the coven to _mate _with a wolf – and be with the pack that the coven derided – the pack that had turned on me even when I had willingly gone to them. What can I tell him? How do I tell him? My mind was still tumbling with bewilderment and hurt, and seething with anger.

To my slightest relief, we arrived at the Ancient's chamber without meeting any others along the way.

"Come in!" called Caius' voice. So he had returned already.

I took a deep breath, and Demetri squeezed my hand in solidarity. We entered the audience chamber.

"Lara!" Aro's voice was shocked, "You have returned –"

Letting go of Demetri, I lifted up my one hand to loosen my cloak. I let it fall.

Aro's eyes widened. To nobody's surprise, Marcus' expression did not change. I had a faint impression that he knew that I would return in this state, but that could not be. He was just never surprised about anything, or could never care enough about anything to merit a show of emotion. Caius frowned, but I somehow sensed a distinct feeling of glee emanating from him. Possibly feeling a smug satisfaction that I, who so callously turned from the Volturi, was now back, maimed and obviously seeking help.

"My child, my poor sweet child" Aro rose from his throne and glided to me, "What has happened to you?"

I opened my mouth, but found that I did not have the words to describe what I had just been through.

"It's alright my dear," Aro soothed, "Here, you don't need to speak." He stretched out his arm.

I gazed at it for a moment, feeling Aro's quiet study of my expression. I knew this was a test – he wanted to know would I trust the Volturi enough to let him read my thoughts willingly, and if I had indeed come back with no ill intent towards my former masters and torturers. For a moment, something perverse in me that still made me want to protect the pack made me hesitate. Then, I touched the tips of his hand.

His face was blank as he learned about the wolves and what had transpired. When he was finished, he embraced me.

"My poor Lara. How could they have done this to you?"

For a moment I almost forgot how he had ordered my torture, and I was filled with only the sorrow that his sympathetic words had un-dammed.

"Master" I said with difficulty, "Your pardon - I had not wanted to lie – and I do not presume to be welcomed back into the Volturi, I just hope I have your permission to stay here for a while…to recuperate."

Demetri stepped closer towards me in comfort.

"My child, Volterra is your home. You will always be welcome here." Aro patted my cheek, "You do not know how it grieves me to see you like this." He turned his gaze to where my sleeve hung limply and there was such grief on his face that my own sense of loss trebled. Aro suddenly set his jaw and added in a low voice, "No one can treat a member of our family thus way, and we will avenge you Lara for the wrong done to you."

I did not have the energy to protest against vengeance, and his mention of our 'family' comforted me momentarily.

Turning to Demetri Aro continued, "Demetri, why don't you take Lara back to her room to rest. Try to avoid the others for now – I'm sure Lara won't want to have to give any explanations at the moment."

I felt Chelsea also touch my shoulder in sympathy, and at once a surge of gratitude at their kindness and Aro's fatherly concern swept through me.

I inclined my head at the ancients and stepped back out of the room with my friend.

**Volterra - 2**

Aro waited until no trace of footsteps could be heard and then smiled at Chelsea, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Well done my dear. You and Demetri have saved Lara from making a terrible mistake."

Chelsea bowed, "Thank you my Lord. It was fortunate that Lara was already emotionally weakened, it made it easier to re-establish her ties with you and enhance her affection for Demetri."

Aro nodded with a wry tilt of his head, "How few of us realize our weaknesses... Our bodies are strong, so we forget that our heads and hearts are still susceptible to pain and influence."

Marcus raised his brows and said nothing.

"Well, some of us are still susceptible anyway." Aro smiled.

"And her bond with the dog?" he addressed Chelsea again.

"Still strong" she frowned, "but at the moment the bond is one of hate and anger, not love or whatever she thought she felt before."

"Good. We can use that then. Thank you Chelsea, You may leave us now."

"Masters" Chelsea bowed low and left the room.

**Volterra - 3**

I listlessly ran my fingers over the books on my shelf. Nothing caught my fancy, not even the oft-thumbed copies of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' or 'Lord of the Rings'. I heaved a sigh. I felt so old, like I had lived and aged a whole lifetime during the past few days. Will the sparkle of life ever be rekindled again? It did not seem possible. The suddenness of my loss still bewildered me, and at times I felt as though I had been set completely adrift, still reeling from shock. The prospect of eternity had never seemed so bleak, and I had never wished more fervently than now that I was mortal. I was hurting, physically and mentally, and all I wanted and longed for was my mother's healing embrace.

My fingers froze as it stopped involuntarily at a compilation of Shakespeare's sonnets. My arm trembled for a moment and then I was shaken out of my melancholic apathy by a quick, boiling rage.

"LIAR!" I tore the book from the shelf and flung it with all my might across the room.

I sank to the floor, chest heaving as I gulped in deep mouthfuls of air. Was there a more painful emotion than the feeling of being betrayed? No…not unless it was grief. I was in mourning again, but this time my mourning was different to the grief I had felt at my parents' deaths. Then, my grief had been a celebration of their lives, an acknowledgement of their love. Now, I was completely empty. Because the love I thought that I'd had had never existed, and I was grieving for the loss of something that had never been mine. I had been a fool, again. Love just wasn't worth the pain.

After a long while I pulled myself up and took out a book. I looked through the contents, found the page that I wanted and began to read:

'Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.'

I clasped the anthology to my chest and wept dry tears.

**Volterra - 4**

"_What_?"

I glared across the table at Demetri.

"Nothing!" he protested.

"Well stop staring at me then" I muttered, looking away. Dusk was falling and we sat in the enclosed courtyard of the castle, away from Renata and Afton who were playing chess on the other stone table.

I saw Demetri's jaw stiffen and knew that he was biting back a retort. I was tempted to apologize for my curtness but was still feeling too annoyed.

After a moment Demetri spoke again, "I want to go out hunting tonight Lara…do you feel like joining me?"

Immediately the burning thirst in my throat and the hollow feeling in my stomach doubled and I sighed impatiently, "I don't hunt humans anymore Demetri. How many bloody times do I have to tell you that?"

"Fine!" he threw his hands up in the air, "Sorry. I just hoped that perhaps if you fed you would be less irritable."

I ignored him, and rolling my eyes looked away sullenly.

He shook his head, his eyes concerned and sad, "Lara, you need to snap out of this."

"I won't hunt humans if I don't want to!"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about this whole – personality change – you've gone through!"

"'Personality change?'" I hissed, "Take a look at me Demetri! After all no one else in this cursed place seems to be able to stop staring – my whole _arm _has gone! Don't you think that would cause a change in anyone?"

Demetri took a breath and struggled to keep his voice gentle, "I know, and I understand."

"Really" I stated sarcastically, "You _understand._"

"I can _empathize_ Lara – something which you knew how to do more than any of us before what he did to you!"

The unnamed mentioning of _him _caused a small tear in the fabric of defense I had built to push Forks and all its inhabitants away from my conscious thought. I struggled to think about something else before the pain overflowed and overwhelmed me again.

"Lara…." Demetri began to continue.

"I don't want to talk about it." My tone left no room for argument, "There's nothing to talk about."

We sat there in silence as venomous thoughts swirled around my head. I hated what I've become, hated the bitterness that constantly surged through me and made me spew poison at the one person in Volterra who continued to care for me.

After a long while I forced myself to say calmly, "I'm sorry Demetri. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He merely nodded.

Just then, another group of vampires entered the courtyard, obviously gathering to go out for a hunt. Jane was there with her twin, with Heidi, Felix and Corin. I wanted to leave – I could not bear the humiliation of being stared at, of people looking at the blemished, crippled freak that I had become.

Demetri sensed my desire to be away from the crowd and said lightly, "Let's go back inside shall we?"

I agreed and we got up. Demetri smiled and exchanged greetings with the newcomers.

"Wouldn't you both like to join us?" asked Jane with an innocent smile.

"No thank you Jane." replied Demetri.

"No Demetri, you might as well join them. Really" I tried to give him an encouraging smile, "I'll just – be reading in my room anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to come too?" asked Alec with a fake concerned tone of voice.

I smiled tightly, "No thank you, I'm not thirsty. Demetri you go ahead, I'll see you later."

As I turned to walk to the steps that led out of the courtyard I heard whispers and Heidi's giggling in my wake. I ignored them until I reached the top step and Felix's loud stage whisper reached my ears:

"Perhaps now she only eats dog food."

I stiffened and slowly turned around.

Heidi, Corin and Felix paused in their smirking as I walked deliberately back down the steps.

"What did you just say?"

I saw the corners of Jane's mouth start to curl upwards into a smile and felt Demetri place a restraining hand upon my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Why nothing Lara," replied Corin sardonically. He shrugged nonchalantly "We were just concerned about y-"

I suddenly flung my arm outwards and with a great surge of power the table they were clustered around disintegrated completely and the trio were flung backwards through the air until they hit the far courtyard wall with loud cracks, crumbling part of the ancient stone.

Jane was not smiling anymore, and her twin stood stony-faced beside her.

"Some of you appear under the impression that my injuries extend to my ears also." I stated with controlled anger, "I assure you that my hearing is fine…..as are all my other abilities."

The three vampires that hit the far wall struggled to their feet, bright crimson eyes glaring at me with both fear and fury. It appeared that several of Felix's fingers had been blasted off, and I saw him re-attaching them one-by-one as he snarled at me. They did not attack, and neither did the other coven members who were congregated there. They knew now that my powers were still intact, and if I chose to, could destroy them in one single strike. They also realized from my exhibition of aggression that I was no longer adhering to any semblance of cordiality, and that any ties I had between them and myself had been completely severed, regardless of the fact that we belonged to the same coven.

Demetri was staring at me, his brow furrowed. I shot him a hard look, silently challenging _What?_

"Master!" suddenly breathed Jane. I did not miss the quick, calculated smile of triumph she threw me.

I saw Marcus standing at the top step of the courtyard observing the scene below and lifted my chin defiantly. I was no longer a fool and would not quietly suffer any punishment he ordered to be doled out.

"Master!" began Heidi. Marcus did not even look at her but continued to stare at me.

Felix strode furiously forward, "Marcus, Lara -"

Marcus held up a hand to stem his speech. I continued to gaze at the ancient's deadened face for a moment, then with the slightest decline of my head, turned and swept from the courtyard.

No one stopped me. No one dared to.

**Volterra - 5**

"She's a time bomb waiting to explode" said Caius with a deep frown.

Aro sat in the shadow, his hands clasped beneath his chin. He looked pensive and said nothing.

"Her gift seems to be stronger than ever. Her anger has somehow increased her power"

Caius listened to Marcus' observation before addressing Aro again, "I am not convinced that bringing her back was a good decision brother. What if she suddenly attacks all of us?"

"Lara is certainly dangerous right now brother" agreed Aro, "but if we can just channel her anger – and I think we have already done a good job thus far…..then this anger of hers might be just what we have been waiting for all this years."

Caius shook his head, "There's only so much that Chelsea can do. Marcus has already told us of her attack on the others because of a perceived slight."

"Well, none of the dear ones were actually hurt were they?" Aro smiled. "Yes, there are limitations to Chelsea's ability, but we can work with what we already have."

"You have a plan already."

"Yes, of course. Forgive me my brothers for not confiding in you fully just yet, but I have my reasons. I do not want to fix on a solid plan until the last possible minute and cannot let you know of it until the opportune moment. After all, I cannot have Alice Cullen seeing what I have planned and rendering all our efforts useless…you understand."

Looking torn between irritation and mild admiration, Caius nodded. Marcus merely flicked a hand, "So be it."

"However, I will let you know that Demetri's continued companionship to Lara is of utmost importance, as is his safety until….Anyway, please keep an eye out on the pair. If either of you see our poor, hurt child about to explode with wrath make sure Demetri is out of the way and not accidentally caught in any cross-fire."

**Volterra - 6**

I returned to my chamber in a towering rage. A rage that was fuelled by the humiliation I still felt. I hated him, hated that he had left me like this, a scarred, crippled monster. Ridiculed by minions who thought that they could have a laugh at my expense, laugh at how low I had sunk – so low that I had even been rejected by a pack of dogs, of mutants. I felt volatile, completely out of control of my own emotions.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" I screamed in pure frustration and let loose the power through my arm, shattering the vanity table that held various useless items.

The ash settled and slowly I smiled, a bitter grimace of satisfaction. I had showed them. I showed that no one can mess with me anymore - I would not let anyone laugh, let anyone hurt me again. I wished that I could also show the wolf pack, I wished that I could make them hurt the way I had been hurt. For a brief moment I indulged in a fantasy where Leah pleaded for my mercy after I avenged myself on the rest of the pack, and Seth begged for my forgiveness on bended knee for the wrong done to me.

There was a knock at the door. Breathing deeply, I considered ignoring it.

"Lara, are you alright?"

It was Chelsea. I sighed impatiently and called "Come in."

She stepped into the room and gazed around with slight fear on her face. I wasted no effort to conceal the destruction I just wreaked.

"Yes?"

"Aro requests your presence."

Damn. News certainly traveled swiftly. Well I am not going to apologize for my actions downstairs. I nodded and walked with Chelsea down the hall.

She spoke, "Do not let others' stupidity affect you Lara."

I ignored her.

"Master cares deeply about you, and we are after all still a coven…. All of us – even the ones downstairs just now - would fight to defend you if necessary."

I looked at her. Chelsea's expression was one of sympathy, and she tentatively laid her hand on my shoulder and squeezed earnestly.

I nodded. I did not believe that the rest of the coven gave a damn about me besides Demetri, but I knew that she spoke the truth when she said that the whole coven would fight to defend me. The Guard and its Masters were too proud to allow one of their own to be challenged or hurt without retaliating, and I had somehow become 'one of their own' again. Regardless of the animosity I felt towards certain members, it was good to be part of a group, and I reveled momentarily in the knowledge that I had the might of the Volturi behind me.

**Volterra - 7**

"You called for me Aro?"

I looked around at the ornate room as I entered and noticed that besides Aro and Marcus, a human was also present. The human's name was Stefano, and he served as a receptionist in the castle, fielding telephone calls and receiving the infrequent human visitors to our realm. The Volturi usually kept one or two humans working for them as part of their cover, and these minions knew all about the existence of vampires in the world. In fact, the sick reason why most of them chose to work for the coven was because they hoped that the Masters would decide to keep them and Change them one day. It was a gamble that they were all prepared to take, but often lost. Gianna, Stefano's predecessor, had been disposed of once her beauty and usefulness had faded and Aro had determined that she was unlikely to be additionally gifted if she became a vampire. Stefano, who was dark and handsome by human standards, had been working for the coven for almost six years. I felt a slight discomfort seeing him in Aro's presence. The Volturi's human staff were rarely given the opportunity to come underground and even more rarely did they meet the ancients face-to-face. Even worse, I was thirsty, and Stefano's scent was tantalizing in that small, enclosed chamber.

"Ah, Lara my dear." Aro smiled.

"Hi Lara" greeted Stefano. I noticed that his expression of eager anticipation had turned into one of dismay when he saw me enter the room.

"Close the door please."

I did as Aro asked. I had originally thought that he called me down here in order to berate me for the scuffle earlier, but it appeared now that that was not the case.

"We have made a decision about our Stefano."

I raised my brows and said nothing.

"He has served us faithfully all these years, and the time has come for his reward." Aro beamed at Stefano, "And we think that you should be the one to Change him since you have not yet had the opportunity to create an immortal before."

"Master Aro," spoke Stefano nervously, ducking his head subserviently whilst casting me furtive looks, "Thank you for this great honor. However…I had not thought that you meant for Lara to do it."

For the past few weeks I had fed on nothing but cattle, stray pets and the odd fox that crept around the mild Tuscan countryside. The pathetic creatures had barely slaked my thirst with their fetid blood, and besides the tempting smell of his blood, Stefano also angered me further by inadvertently letting me know that even the Volturi's human pets were talking about me behind my back. I looked at him with something close to hatred.

Stefano read my expression and hurriedly apologized, "Forgive me Lara – it's just that I know that you have not been feeding on human blood for a while and I fear…"

He feared that I would lose control and accidentally kill him instead. Well that does indeed happen most of the time.

"No need to fear" I answered tightly, "I do not wish to be the one to Change you."

Aro ignored me and spoke to Stefano, "Stefano – one of the reasons why we chose Lara is precisely because she has not fed on humans for so long. Her willpower has already been shown to be immensely strong, and you would be in safe hands – or teeth we might say" He smiled briefly before adding in chastisement, "Besides, I am sorry Stefano, but it is not up to you to have any say in the procedures of this castle. At least not until you are one of us."

Stefano made a show of bowing obsequiously, "Of course Master, and I trust Lara." He straightened and unbuttoned his shirt at the collar.

"There you see Lara? You will be Stefano's creator. And he does smell rather good doesn't he?" Aro smiled at me, twinkling.

"Indeed. All the same, no thank you. Someone else can have that _pleasure._" My voice trembled as I fought to keep my anger and desire under control.

"Lara my dear, I understand your new stance – of course I do, but we're not asking you to take Stefano's life, but to _give _him life. It's what he's been waiting for all these years."

Stefano nodded determinedly, pushing back his earlier reserve.

I continued to shake my head.

"Lara, dear one. I don't want to ask you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing, but – " Aro took a deep breath, "And I know you will be vexed with me for saying this, but you have not been yourself and to be frank you are not looking well. Perhaps feeding off wild carnivorous hunters can sustain you properly, but the domestic animals around Volterra can hardly be as nourishing – or fulfilling. I offered you the chance to turn Stefano so that you can satisfy your thirst whilst still preserving life. After all, you know that we had this planned for Stefano all along."

At that point I was struck anew with fury. Fury at Aro for presenting this temptation to me, fury at Stefano for his immense stupidity, fury at the Cullens for changing my feeding habits in the first place, fury at that _creature _who betrayed me and pushed me away from the life of 'vegetarian-style' hunting that had formed part of my ridiculous dream, and the greatest fury at myself, for getting myself into all this mess in the first place.

I shook slightly and repeated "No" with less conviction than before, and turned to leave the room.

At that moment the most delicious scent in the world reached my nose. Fresh human blood. Like a puppet I turned around. Aro had lifted one curved fingernail and pierced Stefano's skin. I stared hypnotized by that jeweled bead of crimson that dripped from the human's neck. Venom surged through my mouth.

"You don't have to kill him Lara, just bite and drink." Aro enticed, beckoning me forward with his arm, "You need to be strong, and his blood will make you strong."

I glided forward, guided by the siren call of his blood.

"Drink."

I closed my eyes and flicked my tongue at the scarlet trail down his neck. The flavor burst in my mouth, igniting all my senses, making me feel again. My thirst exploded out of control and I succumbed completely to the bloodlust seeping through my veins. Seizing a handful of his hair, I tilted the human's head back to expose his throat and clamped my teeth onto his neck and sucked.

He moaned but I clung on tighter, oblivious to Aro's smile as I drank deeply, reveling in the pleasure of that nectar I had denied myself for so long. Alarm bells started to ring in the distant corners of my mind but I ignored them as my prey started twitching in my arms.

I continued to drink, but at the deepest corners of my mind the realization dawned that as his life's blood drained from him, it was not Stefano's humanity that died, but mine.

**Deceived - 1**

"Anything clearer yet?"

Alice shook her head impatiently, "It doesn't help to have you ask me every half an hour Jake, the visions don't work like that. I won't see a fixed plan until Aro himself makes a fixed decision."

"So….."

"So we have the same information as we did before. Aro is definitely going to try to use Lara against us, but how, I do not know. All I know is that he is putting all effort into strengthening Lara's bond with Demetri, and that somehow Alec will be involved."

Jasper turned to his partner "Alec?"

"Yes. I did not mention it because I don't have anything concrete yet – Alec just keeps popping up in my mind, so I'm assuming that he will have a part to play."

"And our friends? Will they come?"

Alice bit her lip and slowly shook her head, "It doesn't appear so."

A ripple of dismay permeated the room where Alice sat with Jasper, Renesmee, Bella, Jake, Seth, and Seth's new second-in-command – Embry. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward had departed a few days ago to try and round up the friends and allies who had stood with them at the confrontation with the Volturi eight years ago.

Bella stared worriedly at her best friend, "Not even Zafrina and Kachiri…?"

"I'm afraid not" answered Alice heavily, "Not even them. Charlotte and Peter won't come either, despite their close friendship with Jas. Everyone views this as the wolves' fight this time, not ours. They don't believe that our family should get involved at all in this conflict."

"But the wolves stood up for _us _last time! And the Volturi are acting out of naked aggression and tyranny –"

"We know Nessie" said Jasper, "but don't forget that most of our kind view the Volturi as a force to fear. Not many would be willing to risk their lives, and the lives of their companions, in a fight that is not directly between vampires. Not to mention, the conflict arose because a vampire was attacked by the wolves."

"But Tanya, Eleazar and the rest of their coven will join us, and Kate and Garrett are trying to reach some other people that Garrett knows." added Alice.

"Do you think Edward has managed to find Benjamin and Tia in Egypt?" asked Embry, "I remember Benjamin, and I think he would be sympathetic to us."

"Carlisle should be back from the UK soon, and Rosalie and Emmett have already left South America. Edward is still searching…."

Throughout the whole discussion Seth had taken a backseat. Renesmee looked at him and her heart was filled with pity. Seth Clearwater's eyes were pools of torment and she had never seen Seth without his usual happy, open smile for such a long period. He had also lost an alarming amount of weight. His clothes hung baggy on him, and his face was gaunt, throwing the high cheekbones into sharp relief. The Cullens had learnt that he had taken to wandering off into the woods alone, appearing only to check in with the Cullens and the pack, and to reassure his mother by forcing himself to eat something whilst in her presence.

Esme Cullen's heart had ached for him, and whenever he was around at the Cullen house she had doted on him and tried to persuade him to take some food. He usually took something small, to be polite, but everyone could see that even the small motion of chewing and swallowing cost him every effort. The rest of the Cullens fluctuated between deep concern and sympathy for Seth and a mild feeling of 'you-brought-this-upon-yourself'. Not that anyone in the family or the pack berated him anymore. No one blamed Seth more than he did himself, and the mental punishment he inflicted upon himself needed no addition from others.

Renesmee saw Seth slip from the room and debated for a moment whether she should give him some space to be alone. Then she got up and followed him, deciding that his need for a friend was greater than his need for solitude at the moment.

She followed Seth's path upstairs to one of the guest rooms and paused at the door which was left slightly ajar. Peeking through the gap, Renesmee immediately wished that she hadn't because she witnessed a grief so personal and tender that it was as though she had walked in on something too intimate to be seen.

Seth stood by the wardrobe that used to be Lara's and drifted his hand over the garments that she had worn whilst living in Forks. He gently lifted a scarf off the back of a chair, handling it as though it was something infinitely precious and fragile, and lifted it to his face. He breathed deeply, remembering the scent of Lara's skin, and his expression of tenderness morphed into utter grief. Stepping backwards, he dropped down onto the bed, where his breaths turned into gasps of pain.

Renesmee stood helpless at the door, not wanting to intrude but wishing that she could ease the agony that was in front of her. The heaving sobs frightened her, but when Seth looked up for a moment and she saw his eyes, the expression in them decided her. Here was a man who was drowning in his own personal hell, and she could not just stand by and watch another human being like this.

She knocked lightly on the door to warn him of her presence, and then entered the room. Seth looked at her quickly then looked away. He did not even bother concealing the fact that he was crying.

Renesmee sat down on the bed besides him and said nothing for a moment. Then, she said in a gentle voice:

"You look like you could use a friend."

"I don't deserve one. Not after all that I've done."

Renesmee looked down and saw that he had clenched his fists around the bed covers. Those hands which were so strong yet gentle in their service of the sick, looked broken upon the bed. Her heart filled with pity – he loved Lara so much but had just made a single mistake – surely if Lara could see him now she could bring herself to forgive him?

"You are not the first person in the world to make a mistake Seth" she soothed, "Somehow, we will make Lara understand –"

"How?" Seth cried, looking up fiercely with red-rimmed eyes, "How can she possibly forgive me? And even if by some miracle she does not hate me, how can I forgive myself? I betrayed her – when she – when she had given up so much for me, had been _tortured _because of me! I swore to protect her Nessie, I promised to love her forever."

"Shhh! I know" said Renesmee, her eyes wet with sympathy.

"No, you don't – she did not trust herself to fall in love – she had been through so much – but she gave me her love anyway….I don't deserve her love, and I proved that by losing her."

"Don't say that!" Renesmee hushed him, "You made a mistake but of course you deserve her, and Lara still loves-"

"She will never love me again." cut in Seth flatly, "If Jake betrayed you –"

"I would still love him" finished Renesmee quietly.

Seth stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head, saying jerkily, "It does not matter whether she loves me anymore – I have no right to hope that she can forgive me. I just wish – all I want – is know that she is safe. I just wish that there was a way to give her back her arm… I wish I knew how she was. If I could give my life to make her whole again, to erase the hurt that I've caused I would do it! I would!"

"I know, I know" soothed Renesmee.

Seth fell into silence for a moment and then wearily drew his hand over his eyes. "It seems like I've failed all the people I've tried to protect. Lara, Tammy…Sam and his family….my sister has become a shape-shifter again - which she never wanted – because of all this, my mother….now the rest of the pack and your family too…"

"Do not take all the burden of responsibility upon yourself Seth" said Renesmee firmly "We all encouraged you and Lara even though we knew there was risk involved. Aunt Alice, Grandad, me – we _wanted_ you and Lara to be together. You made a mistake, but so does everyone –"

"My mistake led to the murders of Sam's entire family! He had warned me not to tell Lara so much about pack life"

"The rules of imprinting overrule Alpha decrees Seth, you know that" Renesmee said quietly, "And Sam knew you never meant to put anyone at risk. His death cannot be attributed to you Seth. The Volturi always intended to wipe out the pack, and they would have found another way eventually."

"As for Tammy – she made a mistake too, and she paid for it. Her death was not your fault."

Renesmee's conviction made Seth glance up. He sighed and closed his eyes, "I see their faces all the time. Sam's, Emily's, little Tanya's….Tammy's just before she died, her expression angry and accusing….and Lara's. Her expression was the worse of all Ness. I – whenever I picture it I – her voice as she spoke to me was full of hate, but her face! Her eyes were dead Ness, like she did not or could not feel anymore." He opened his eyes and looked at Renesmee with despair, "That expression will haunt me forever."

"Lara will always have the capacity to love Seth. I don't think anyone can take that from her."

"The Volturi will do their best."

"Yes, they will, but I have faith in her. We just have to somehow make her see, make her understand that you and all of us love her, and that you are sorry for not believing her. And show her what the Volturi really are and reveal to her how they betrayed her and set her up."

Renesmee patted him on the shoulder and said "Should we head back downstairs? You should get something to eat."

Seth shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Still" pressed Renesmee "You should eat. Everyone is worried about you Seth."

Seth looked at her and nodded, "Okay. Just give me a moment and I'll follow you down. I would like to spend a few minutes alone here."

Renesmee regarded him for a moment with concern and with effort Seth smiled at her, "I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for listening."

"No problem" Renesmee leant over to give Seth a quick hug and then got up. Closing the door behind her, she left Seth alone in the room.

Seth remained seated on the bed staring blankly at the closed door. Then he snapped himself out of his daze and looked down at the bed. Running his hands over the bed covers he whispered aloud, "I miss you so much."

Lara's bedside table was covered with books and Seth reached out to pull them towards him. Copies of 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Othello' lay mingled with an old Sweet Valley High teen novel. He almost smiled at that. He opened the copy of 'Othello', remembering the afternoon when he and Lara had sat down to watch the old movie together. He flipped through the pages, imagining the hands that had held the book lovingly and the almond-shaped eyes that had read through its pages. He remembered the quotation from the play that Lara had told him the night they had first declared their love for each other:

"'Perdition catch my soul but I do love thee! And when I love thee not, Chaos is come again'"

"Oh Lara" Seth squeezed his eyes shut in pain, "I stopped trusting you and now I live in hell indeed."

Slowly he opened his eyes, and taking a deep breath continued to flip the pages. Towards the end of the play the book opened easily onto a monologue of Othello's. Seth read through it, and although he was unused to Shakespeare, he had no trouble understanding the passage: For he could understand only all too well Othello's mistake and his subsequent torment.

"'Speak of me as I am; nothing extenuate,  
Nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speak  
Of one that loved not wisely but too well;  
Of one not easily jealous, but, being wrought,  
Perplex'd in the extreme; of one whose hand,  
Like the base Indian, threw a pearl away  
Richer than all his tribe'"

**Deceived - 2**

"It is a beautiful night." Demetri said.

I looked up and my heart ached. The sky, I noted with detachment, was indeed picturesque – dark velvet highlighted with glittering stars un-obscured by any cloud….What made my heart ache was that its beauty did not move me at all.

"'I see them all so excellently fair/ I see, not feel, how beautiful they are!'" I quoted quietly.

"It will get better" Demetri said gently.

"I just can't seem to feel anymore." I continued softly "Or at least feel anything other than anger and loss and complete humiliation"

"You should _not_ feel humiliated" said Demetri firmly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You fell for the wrong person that's all, it can happen to anyone."

"Except that my 'mistake' with the 'wrong person' led me to becoming a cripple" I said dryly "That definitely doesn't often happen to anyone."

"Well, maybe you should try staying within your own species next time" he said equally dryly.

I ignored that comment and continued, "You know, when I confided in him about my past, when I told him how much Tristan had hurt me, Seth had been livid, so angry that someone had dared to hurt me. He swore that he would never let anything bad happen to me again, that he would love me forever." I barked an ironic, bitter laugh, "Little did I know that the person I needed protecting from was the person who swore to be my champion."

Then I smiled at Demetri and linked my arm into his, "But you'd never hurt me would you Demetri – you've always been there for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to confide in you, and I'm sorry for being angry all the time."

I saw Demetri clench his jaw as I spoke and I looked at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at me and shook his head, "Nothing. I just hate to see you hurt like this. I wish I could help you forget him."

"How can I Demetri?" I asked "I can't ever escape it, I can't ever forget – how can I when I am reminded every day?" I gestured to where my am should have been.

"Lara," Demetri said seriously, "I know that there's nothing I can say to make things better, but you are strong and you will get through this. And you don't ever have to apologize for being angry - you _should_ be angry!"

"So Aro keeps telling me…." I paused, "He offered to order an attack on the pack."

"Perhaps you should consider it."

I looked sharply at Demetri "No! What's the point? I hate him but –"

"You hate yourself more right now."

Silence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked edgily. I was angered by his comment, "I have nothing to hate myself for!"

"I know that. That is why it is so difficult for me to see you beating yourself up like this every day." He answered. He took hold of my hand and I fought the impulse to shake him off. I did not want to be touched.

"Lara. You blame yourself for getting into this situation when all you did was try and love someone. That someone betrayed you. He is the one to blame, not you. You are angry and feeling bitter, but yet are unable to show _him_ your anger, so you are forced to beat yourself up and take out your angst on everyone else within the castle. You call yourself a cripple but you are not! You are still the most powerful vampire here. _Use_ that power and make the ones who did this to you pay!"

I looked away.

"They deserve annihilation, you know they do." insisted Demetri, his voice low and filled with hate, "That wolf lured you away from us, made you undergo torture to be with him and yet your love still meant nothing to him!"

I turned back towards him, my eyes blazing with heat. In that moment, I forgot the ones who had inflicted the torture he spoke of, and only remembered the pain that I had endured for Seth, the scars that I bore as evidence of my sacrifice for him.

"Release your anger Lara, give it an outlet" whispered Demetri, "Punish the ones who deserve it because _you don't deserve_ to be burdened with all the pain yourself. The coven will help you wipe them out. We will all help you."

I shook my head with difficulty, the image of destroying the pack and having Leah, Seth and the others at my mercy remaining tantalizingly on my mind.

"The Cullens….I can't betray them Demetri."

"The Cullens have nothing to do with this."

"They are the pack's allies."

"This is a conflict between us and the pack, it does not concern the Cullens. What we demand is just _punishment for the crime_ Lara. If the Cullens care about you as much as you believe, then they should abhor what those dogs did to you and understand our charge for justice. If they don't, and decide to interfere by standing in our way, then they would be making a big mistake – and obviously choosing the dogs over you."

He looked at me earnestly, staring into my eyes.

"I will think about it."

"Lara –"

"It's a lot to consider Demetri. As much as revenge appeals to me, I need to weigh my decision. The coven could be in danger if we attack – and to be fair I'm not sure that Aro won't try to harm the Cullens regardless of whether they stand alongside the pack or not….."

"Are you sure it is merely concern for the Cullens and our coven that is holding you back?" His eyes bored into mine.

I inhaled sharply and when I spoke my voice was harsh. "What are you suggesting Demetri? That I still love that dog after what he did to me? You have no idea what you're talking about. I said I will think about it and I will. Now let's go back. I do not wish to discuss anything further."

Demetri gazed intently at me for a moment, and sensing that he had pushed me as far as I could be pushed at that moment said "Alright. I just want what is best for you, that's all."

He brushed a strand of hair from my face "Just promise me that you will consider it carefully. It would close this chapter of your life for good Lara, and you would be able to move on. The pack would cease to exist, and their complete and utter absence from this world will eventually help you to forget them."

I gave a quick nod and then walked swiftly back towards the castle, leaving Demetri trailing behind. I did not want him to catch up to me and look into my eyes and realize that I never actually answered his last question.

**Deceived - 3**

The three vampires stood in the shadows, concealed by the darkness around them.

"Are you ready dear one?" asked the tall, hunched figure softly.

Jane nodded, "Yes Master."

Her twin looked tense and Aro was quick to reassure him. "You will be there to cut of Lara's senses immediately Alec if things get out of hand" he soothed, "Trust me, I would never willingly risk your beloved sister."

"Yet maybe I should be the one to provoke her" murmured Alec, his head lowered in deference, "After all, Jane could easily render Lara helpless with pain if she starts attacking…."

"I am ready and more than capable Alec" Jane stuck her chin out, "Besides, Lara despises me more" she chuckled grimly.

Aro smiled sadly, "Such disharmony within our family"

Jane's smile was wiped off immediately, "Your pardon Master"

"No, my dear – I do not blame you. I blame the wolves and those who are a disgrace to our kind. You and Lara have always enjoyed some healthy competition with each other, that's true…. but this anger and resentment was brought on by _them_, our true enemies. I have no doubt that once they are wiped out, Lara will be grateful to you for aiding her in her revenge."

He leaned forward and kissed Jane on the forehead, "Now go dear one."

Jane nodded, and stepping out into the light, made her way to the library down the corridor. Her twin followed silently behind, keeping a distance.

**Deceived - 4**

"Lara!" smiled Jane as she entered the room where I sat in the gloom.

I had come to the library out of habit as a haven, but did not touch any of the books. How long I had been sitting there I did not know, but long enough for the sun to have faded. I had not bothered to turn on any of the lights.

"I am not disturbing you I hope?" questioned Jane.

"Not at all," I answered in a bored tone, barely glancing at her. I was surprised to see her here, and slightly irritated that someone had invaded my sanctuary. I've hardly ever seen Jane with a book, and hoped that she would grab whatever she needed and get out quickly.

"Let's see…" Jane idled, drifting pass the tall columns of books. She turned again to me.

"How are you today Lara?"

I hoisted as fake a smile as I could onto my face, "Just fine thank you Jane."

"Good" she responded with an equally counterfeit expression of caring.

I stared back out of the window grimacing. I really was not in the mood to play games with Jane tonight.

"Ah!" smiled Jane as she found the book she was looking for, "The myth of Jason and Medea - a great story about love betrayed and vengeance." She looked over at me "Do you know the story Lara?"

I ignored her.

Jane continued, "Medea goes through so much to help Jason – even kills her own brother, yet he forsook her for someone else….."

_What a surprise_, I thought, my anger simmering _she had come here just to taunt me_. Well maybe she had a death wish.

"Perhaps _you _should read this story Lara"

I finally glared at her, "What are you trying to say Jane?"

"Just that if _I _had been the one who had been betrayed by a pack of dogs I would not be sitting here in the library alone hiding."

I leapt to my feet; fists clenched in an attempt to control my anger. This was a priceless room, and I did not want to endanger any of the precious books for Jane. She was not worth it.

"Get out."

"Certainly, since you're requesting so politely" Jane raised a brow. She sauntered over to the door and paused, "Surely you're not worried that those mutants are more powerful than us?"

"I said get out _now_"

"Why are you so afraid of taking vengeance Lara? Could it be because you still love that traitorous half-breed dog?"

"No!"

"Really?" the witch said with innocence, "because that's the reason that everyone is assuming for your denial of our Masters' offer –"

I hurled a huge force wave towards her but Jane was quick, flashing over to a heavy table and lifting it up with ease to shield herself. I had not used my full strength and the table merely crumbled and had Jane skidding backwards a few paces.

"It is none of your business" I hissed.

"Why are you still protecting them then?" Jane jeered at me. Suddenly I was doubled over in agony, a thousand knives seeming to attack me from every direction.

I flung out my arm but the pain had distracted me and Jane was merely blasted off her feet. The torturous stabbing immediately ceased when she broke eye contact and I gathered myself, preparing to send her to Hell, where she belonged.

"Stop!" came the command.

Breathing deeply, I lowered my arm and turned to where my Master stood with Alec and a few other Guard members by his side.

Aro's face was aghast, "Lara, Jane….."

"She attacked first!" hissed Jane.

"She deserved it" I glowered, my voice low and full of anger. I saw a few members of the Guard step backward involuntarily.

"Enough!" Aro stemmed our words. He shook his head in sorrow, "Lara, come with me."

For a crazy moment I debated refusing and sweeping past the crowd back to my room. The image of rebellion vitalized me, but I knew that it would be suicide to snub Aro in front of all his loyal minions.

Unwillingly, I nodded.

"Jane, are you all right my dear?"

"Yes Master, no lasting harm done."

I ignored her.

"Come then Lara".

I followed Aro back out of the room and down the long corridor. Alec gave me an even stare as I passed which I also ignored. Chelsea, Afton, Demetri and Renata followed Aro and I, albeit keeping a discreet distance.

"You may leave us."

The Guards nodded respectfully and stepped out of the small chamber Aro had led us to.

Demetri looked questioningly at Aro and I, hesitating.

Aro smiled, "I am perfectly safe Demetri – Lara would not hurt the one who gave her life – her father in many senses. But you may stay."

His use of the word 'father' sent a jolt through me although I kept my face determinedly expressionless.

Aro gazed at me for a long while as I waited for him to speak. I did not meet his eyes.

"Lara."

Finally I looked back at him. Aro's face was weary with sadness, for once indicating his immense age.

He sighed, "I had not wanted you to know – I had not wanted to show you this because I knew that it would hurt you even more than you have already been hurt, but you leave me no choice."

I looked at him puzzled, as he drifted over to the small flat-screen TV and DVD player. He pulled a DVD out of nowhere it seemed, and inserted it into the player. He pressed 'Play'.

My breath caught as _his_ image filled the screen. I did not know whether my longing and sadness was stronger, or whether the surge of anger and hate was stronger.

The camera was focused on Seth's face. His wide, familiar smile lighting up the screen as his dark eyes crinkled in merriment.

"No! I don't want to see this!" I turned away to walk to the door but saw that Demetri had barred my way. I glared at him but he refused to move, "You _need_ to see this" he said softly.

From the screen a voice spoke – his. I turned back around slowly, my heart tightening within my chest.

The camera man had stepped back on this shot, and Seth was seated at the side of the screen, next to someone whose arm rested on his leg. Seth was talking to Embry and Collin.

"See – no good can come out of imprinting" Seth was saying.

Embry nodded, "Having no choice at all…."

Collin spoke up, "Yeah, but sometimes it _does_ work – Jake and Nessie for example…."

"Just because it hasn't worked out that way for you…maybe you'll be lucky one day," came the voice holding the camera – it sounded like Jacob.

"Please," Seth shook his head as another figure came into the screen: The figure who had been seated next to Seth with her hand on his knee. I caught my breath. The girl was beautiful. Quileute, obviously. She leaned over to Seth, "Well I'm just glad that some of you have sense over this." and then kissed him on the mouth.

"Please Summer," Collin rolled his eyes, "you have an audience."

Summer winked at the camera and flung her arms around Seth, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

I stood frozen in front of the TV, too shocked and numb to even feel jealous or angry.

The video rolled on, and slowly humiliation broke through.

"When was this filmed?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Recently" Aro answered softly.

"Impossible –" I started. Then the image on the screen distracted me.

It was a new scene, and an image of the pack celebrating something danced across the screen. Paul was whooping, shouting, "I wish I could have seen the look on the Volturi witch's face!"

"We sent them packing bro!" Leah slapped a high-five to Seth.

"What?" my mind was full of disbelief. How could this be? Seth celebrating? He had looked devastated when I left. Had I imagined his look of regret?

I stared at the screen again. Seth's figure was in the distance – he looked smaller than I remembered, but maybe that was because my hate had diminished him to something weak, something that could be destroyed easily.

"How did you get this?" I whispered, a combination of humiliation, heartbreak and rage robbing me of my voice.

"After you came back here, maimed and hurt, I sent someone to watch the pack" Aro explained gently, "Someone human, with orders to film their activities. I was worried, that perhaps their turning on you was an indication of things to come, so I wanted to gather as much information as possible. I did not know that this would be what my employee would send back."

I could not speak. I wanted to turn away from the screen and stop watching but I could not tear my eyes away. I felt it swelling up inside of me, longing to burst free, and I clenched my fists tightly to my side, mentally willing the anger to subside.

"Carefully now Lara" warned Demetri.

"Control your anger Lara" whispered Aro, "Control that power and harness it for your own good. Don't waste it _here_"

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe deeply. I opened them and saw Demetri staring at me with a mixture of wariness and deep sympathy.

The pity in his eyes made me stiffen. I remembered Jane's taunts, _Why are you still protecting them? Do you still _love_ him? Those mutants, half-breed dogs…_The image on the screen was frozen on a still of Seth kissing Summer.

"Master"

Aro looked at me with concern.

"I want revenge." I looked at him straight in the eyes, and saw my reflection, seething with hate. "Will you help me?"

Aro's brow furrowed, and stepping forward clasped my shoulders, "Of course my dear one. If that is what you wish: the Volturi will stand behind you all the way."

**Deceived - 5**

"Everything is in place my brothers" Aro announced triumphantly to Caius and Marcus in their private rooms.

Caius smiled with derision, "It was almost too easy, that Lara succumbed so quickly"

"Too easy" murmured Marcus thoughtfully, "Perhaps it was…"

"Do not worry my brother" soothed Aro, clapping his hand on Marcus' shoulder "It has gone exactly the way we planned. And the reason why everything has fallen into place so swiftly is because – unlike the Cullens, who staked everything on luck and a half-baked plan – we left nothing to chance and prepared well. We factored in Lara's pride well, I _knew _that she would be unable to quietly endure another man betraying her. And we had the advantage of Chelsea and Demetri. Throw in Jane who has always been able to push Lara's buttons, and as the French would say '_Voila!' _"he chuckled.

"So we are going along with – what do the young people call it – 'Plan B'?" smiled Caius.

Marcus' face showed the barest hint of a frown "Demetri has served us faithfully all these years, and he is the best tracker we have ever had."

Caius waved his hand, "We will find another."

Aro sighed, "It seems almost tragic that Demetri has chosen the path that will ultimately lead to his own destruction"

"The path that he chose on _your_ orders" Marcus pointed out.

"Yes, well," Aro's mouth curved, "At least his betrayal of Lara will not be in vain. He was willing to mislead and fool her because he believed that the pack and the Cullens must be wiped out, and this is our ultimate goal."

"Do not think that I am not saddened at the thought of losing one of our best, but whilst Demetri's death is regrettable, it is unavoidable if our plan is to succeed - and as such it is a sacrifice that I am willing to make."

**Deceived - 6**

"What's going on?" Leah demanded into the phone.

Seth's gaze fixed on his sister as she nodded grimly and said "We'll be right over."

"What is it?" asked Seth urgently.

"Alice – she's had a vision of Aro's plan. We need to get over there right away."

"Have they told the rest of the pack?" Seth asked.

"Embry and Collin are already there, Jake was going to call Paul and Brady next."

Sue Clearwater's eyes were filled with anxiety. Seth crossed swiftly to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry. You should be there too as a tribe Elder. Leah, drive mom over to the Cullens. I'll follow shortly."

"What are you doing?"

Seth gazed at his sister, "I'm going to fetch Jared."

**Deceived - 7**

Everyone was congregated in the Cullens' living room. The whole family was there – Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were clustered around Alice, and their Denali cousins Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen were there also, their beautiful faces grim. The large men of the pack squeezed were squeezed into the space, making the spacious room seem smaller than usual, and they were accompanied by their prodigal sister Leah, Sue Clearwater, and former brother Jared.

"Alice?" questioned Seth.

Alice Cullen took a deep breath, "It's bad – Aro's cruelty has stooped to new lows."

"As I told you all before, Aro had tried to avoid fixing upon a specific plan of action to prevent me from seeing his plan. Earlier today however, there was a trigger. Lara has agreed to an attack on the pack."

The blood drained from Seth's face, and for a moment fear for himself and his pack did not even register. All he could think was _It has happened. Proof that she no longer loves me._

"No!" cried Renesmee. She clasped Jake's hand tightly to herself.

The wolves looked grim. From their expressions this news did not come as a surprise to them.

"I am afraid so. Lara was provoked, and she succumbed."

"What was the trigger?" asked Seth quietly.

Alice looked at all the wolves, "When you guys cleared out Sam's place did you find a bunch of home videos missing?"

Embry nodded, looking confused "Emily's aunt was devastated we could not find them. Sam used to film everything once Tanya was born….."

Alice continued quietly, "Whoever killed Sam's family had searched the house after – and took the videos."

"Why?" Collin spoke up.

"Originally, just in case the videos could provide useful information about the pack. But Aro found a better use for them."

Seth looked at her, perplexed.

"They photo-shopped the videos Seth, and showed it to Lara."

"What did she see?" asked Seth hoarsely.

"A mix of images – amongst others, the pack celebrating the victory over the Volturi eight years ago and you kissing Summer at that barbecue last year – when you had said to Embry and Collin that imprinting was not a desirable thing….. The problem is that because the wolves mature so quickly and do not age, Aro has managed to convince Lara that these videos are _recent._ That you were all celebrating chasing _her _– a Volturi guard away. The fact that there was a shot of Paul at the celebration referring to the 'Volturi witch' did not help things…..."

"What?" Paul spluttered, "I was talking about that _Jane_! And surely she would have seen how Seth looked different during the party – he was only fifteen then!"

" - and so she 'saw' that immediately after she left Forks you went back to Summer and told Collin that imprinting was a big mistake." continued Alice.

Seth leapt to his feet, his hands clenched as he remembered the moments when he had been filmed – years and years ago, before Lara had ever come into his life. His anger at the Volturi's manipulation coursed through his veins, banishing for a moment the crippling despair he felt.

"So that is how he twisted her….…." murmured Carlisle.

Alice continued "Lara had been taunted and humiliated the whole time she was back in Volterra, and the video was the final straw. She did give one condition to the Ancients though, specifically that none of our family are to be touched during the conflict."

"What a relief" said Paul sarcastically.

Embry frowned at him and Seth, his jaw still tight said, "Guys – it is clear then, this does not have to be your fight. And we would not blame you for walking away."

"Do you doubt our friendship so much Seth?" asked Bella smiling sadly.

Carlisle nodded, his face grim, "We will not abandon the pack now."

Tanya exchanged glances with her sister Kate and seemed to come to a conclusion, "And we will stand with Carlisle no matter what."

"The pack helped to defend us when one of our own made a mistake by betraying our family" added Kate, (everyone gathered knew that she was referring to their sister Irina who had been killed by the Volturi) "and now it is _our_ turn to defend."

Garrett smiled at his mate and clasped her hand in solidarity.

"And now the time has come to avenge Irina should it come down to it." said Tanya harshly.

"It will come down to it" said Alice as all eyes turned back to her, "We will not have a choice but to fight."

"Aro only gave lip service to Lara's condition. He fully intends to engage us."

"But Lara will not fight against us." said Jasper with conviction.

"Not unless she was provoked" Edward answered, his face grim.

Alice nodded, "Aro has come up with a diabolical scheme. He knows that we will stand alongside the pack, and when the entire Guard arrives, he intends to use Demetri to make Lara attack us."

"How?" asked Eleazar.

"Demetri will be sent out in the front line to attack– and of course, we will have to defend ourselves as he will be striking to kill – but at the crucial moment Aro will order Alec to cut off Demetri's senses so that when one of us is forced to take him down, he will be completely defenseless."

There was a shocked silence.

Alice continued, "As we told you before, Lara considers Demetri to be her best friend, and Aro is willing for him to die in order to push Lara to attack us with her gift out of anger and revenge for her fallen friend."

"Without Lara, even with their numbers the Volturi will find it hard to take all of us out" said Edward gesturing to his wife, "However Bella cannot shield us from Lara's gift. If she attacks, we're finished."

"We cannot let that happen then" said Rosalie, glancing between the wolves and her family, "We just have to not let Demetri anywhere near us and then Aro's plan will have no chance to unfold."

"The outcome of the battle will lie on that" stated Alice "or one of us being able to reach Lara before Demetri reaches us in order to explain to her the full extent of Aro's treachery."

Edward shook his head, "Aro will make sure he keeps Lara out of sight and out of reach until the right moment now that he has made a decision and knows that Alice can see what will happen."

"Besides, during a fight how are you going to find the time to explain everything to her and be able to convince her?" Leah said, "It'll be impossible."

"We just have to think of a solution somehow" said Renesmee, "There _must_ be a way"

Edward glanced sharply at his daughter, but she quickly moved her mind away from what she was envisaging by asking, "Is there anyway to _not_ engage Demetri if he attacks? Is he a good fighter?"

"One of the Guard's best" Eleazar said grimly.

"I will handle Demetri somehow" said Jasper, "I know I can hold him off without killing him – but not indefinitely."

"How much time do we have until they're here Alice?" asked Seth.

"A few days….a week at the most. Aro has been preparing for this confrontation for years, and he won't take long to gather up his troops."

"Well, we'll think of something before then. In the meantime, how can we further strengthen _our_ own forces? We are all experienced fighters, we have Bella's gift of shielding, and Kate's offensive weapon…but in the event that all goes ill…we should take precautionary steps now." said Garrett.

"No Garrett." Edward shook his head, reading Garrett's suggestion in his mind.

"What?" asked Embry.

"We could create an army of newborns like the covens of the South" answered Garrett, ignoring the looks his coven gave him, "Newborn vampires are immensely strong –"

"And completely uncontrollable, not to mention entirely unskilled" Jasper shook his head. "The Volturi are experts in annihilating newborn armies – they've had centuries of experience doing just so as part of their 'duty'. There would be no point to it."

No one bothered to challenge Jasper's proclamation. Jasper had been created by a sadistic vampire more than a hundred years ago specifically to fulfill her purpose of creating an army. Probably the strongest fighter amongst them all, Jasper knew all about newborn vampires' weaknesses – he himself had destroyed too many to remember.

"And we cannot inflict this war on innocents" added Carlisle firmly.

"How about the wolves?" asked Carmen, "Your pack has gotten smaller, but can more of you be created?"

Paul shot her a withering look as Seth answered, "We cannot be 'created' – certain members of our tribe carry the shape-shifting gene, but there needs to be a trigger of sorts to activate the gene."

"Surely now with the upcoming threat, others will transform…" said Brady.

Seth shook his head, "Not until they know about the threat – ie when the scents of unfamiliar Cold Ones invade our land. Besides, I do not want –"

"To inflict this on the younger members of our tribe" finished Leah for him. Brother and sister exchanged a look of regret as their mother gazed upon them with grief in her eyes.

"However," Seth continued, "We have been re-joined by one of our brothers." He indicated Jared who was seated beside him.

"Jared?" asked Renesmee in wonder.

Jared nodded, "I am sorry for not turning up earlier..….. I was hoping that it would not come to this."

"After Leah shifted again I realized that a trigger may cause Jared to phase again also." explained Seth, "Since what had caused more wolves to emerge eight years ago was the sudden explosion of vampires in our midst, I figured that the Denali clan's arrival in Forks may cause Jared to shift again. After receiving your phone call earlier today I went to his house to check on him…."

Jared took over, "It was after Sam's funeral that I shifted involuntarily for the first time. After that, it did not happen again, and I selfishly chose to ignore what had happened and not mention the incident to anyone. Neither did I try to shift again out of my own will because I knew that once I shifted, you guys would be able to read what had happened in my mind, and I did not want to leave the life I had built with Kim behind to rejoin the pack again. This afternoon Seth came over," he nodded at the pack's Alpha, "he told me everything that had happened, about the attack that was to come, and I realized that I could not hide and skulk anymore. My pack was in danger, and if they fell, the whole tribe and my family would too. I confessed what had happened earlier to Seth, and tried to phase – I was able to immediately, and Seth and I hurried to come here."

He looked the pack and concluded, "I am sorry that I stayed away. But I am here now, back where I belong."

Leah's face was in pain, but she smiled bravely in encouragement at Jared. She understood only all too well the desire to leave the pack behind forever.

"Welcome back bro" said Embry quietly, "We're sorry that this happened – you shouldn't have to be here."

Jared smiled sadly, "I'm here to help build a better world for my son and my family."

Bella looked at the rest of the pack as they went to clap Jared on the shoulder and mutter "Glad you're back", and her heart burned. _How many more people will have to suffer and make sacrifices for the Volturi's greed for power? _she thought. _How many relationships have been broken, how many families turned upside down, and how many more will die? _She gazed into Edward's face, loving each curve and angle with all her heart. _Aro does not deserve to live, and one day someone will come who will finish the Volturi so that they can never hold us all under their yoke again_.

**Dusk Falls - 1**

"No" Rensmee stated flatly, shaking her head with vehemence.

"You will stay in the Res" ordered her father.

"No."

"Nessie, please" whispered Bella, who was holding her daughter close.

"Mom – I can't" Renesmee turned her gentle eyes upon her mother, "My whole family will be out there – my whole life and everything I know….."

"Ness – we'll be fine. You just have to –"

Rensemee glared at Jacob, but he did not flinch.

"Fine? The entire damn Guard is coming –" she swore uncharacteristically.

"Listen to me Nessie" said Jacob, kneeling in front of where Renesmee was seated with Bella. He clasped her hands in his, and looked earnestly into her face, "You have to stay behind. We will not be able to focus if we are worrying about your safety."

"Nessie –" Edward added, trying to make his voice gentle, "You are not a fighter. You are part human, and that will make you vulnerable."

"How can you make me stay away?" asked Renesmee, her eyes filling up with tears, "away from all of you? You, mom, Jake, granddad, Aunt Rosalie….and everyone I love will be in danger. I couldn't stand not knowing!"

"Shhhhh…" soothed Bella, "Alright, well how about Jake stays in the Res with you….."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella" snapped Jacob, his eyes closing against the tempting image of staying with Renesmee and keeping her safe, "I can't leave you guys and the pack to fend them off yourselves."

"There's no point to that anyway" Renesmee interjected, "Aro knows about the wolf gene from Lara's memories, and he knows that there will be others in the tribe who carry this gene. If – if – we fall, then they would just move on to the Res to wipe-out the whole tribe and erase the gene forever. I would be no safer in the Reservation than out there with you. And I _belong_ out there, with my family."

Bella pulled her daughter closer as Edward continued to shake his head.

"Please – this way, if anything happens at least we will all be together" whispered Renesmee, "Please Jake, let me stay with you. I could not bear it."

Jacob smiled and nodded, his eyes wet. Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead, "I won't leave you behind Nessie - we'll be together on the field. And I won't let anything hurt you, I swear it."

"Dad?"

Edward gazed at his wife and daughter. He loved them so much. They were his reason to stay alive, they were everything to him.

He met Bella's eyes, and both knew that there was little chance that they would survive the Volturi attack. They also knew that Renesmee would be no safer on the Reservation. Edward considered sending his daughter away to Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri - their friends in the Amazon.

"No father" said Renesmee, guessing his intent, "I will not go anywhere. You can't make me."

"Trust you to finally show some teen angst at now of all times Ness" murmured Jacob.

"I would not be safe anywhere dad – if the Volturi succeed at what they are coming to do, then they will hunt me down, no matter where I hide. And I would bring trouble down on whoever is brave enough to shelter me, dooming our friends too."

Edward gazed at his daughter, who was trembling with fear but still stuck her chin out defiantly.

He sighed, "You are just like your mother. So stubborn."

Bella forced a laugh, "I think she gets that from both of us."

She met her husband's gaze, and a decision seemed to pass between them.

"Very well" said Edward, walking over and embracing his wife and child, "our family will stay together. But you will stay behind everyone at all times, do you understand? And don't call any attention to yourself."

"Yes, I understand." Renesmee flung her arm around her parents and kissed them both. "We'll be okay" she whispered, "I have faith in Lara."

Bella smiled and nodded, trying to conceal her dread.

Jacob gave the family a minute, then pulled Renesmee to her feet and enveloped her in a hug.

Bella gazed at her daughter and her best friend sadly, then reached for Edward's hand, "We'll leave you two for a while. Edward, let's go home."

Edward rose to his feet, tightening his hand around hers. "Come back soon Nessie."

He gazed long and long into Bella's face, brushing back a strand of hair tenderly. "Let's go my love."

**Dusk Falls - 2**

I was seated with Aro and the other Masters in the private Airbus A380 Flying Palace jet. Seated with us in the exclusive upper deck were the witch twins, Demetri, Chelsea, and Aro and Caius' aged mates, Sulpicia and Athenadora. The rest of the Guard were downstairs in the equally plush lounge.

"Lara dear" Aro said. I got up and sat down on the seat beside him that Chelsea vacated for me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Master" I answered automatically. Aro touched my face in an affectionate pat. He could read the tension that I felt but I did not really care.

"My lovely Lara. So brave, and so strong… I was thinking, that during the assault it would be best for you to stand with Marcus and I, and leave the necessary work to the others – you need not take part in the assault yourself if that is too painful."

I saw Jane eying me out of the corner of my eye, a small smirk playing across her face and I my spine stiffened.

"That will not be necessary. It is my fight, and I will relish the chance to kill him myself."

The wives raised their brows at my discourteous tone. They were unused to any of the Guard addressing the Masters with anything except the utmost servility and respect. But Aro merely patted my hand and shot Jane a warning glance. At that, Jane said, "I think I will go downstairs to check on the others. Alec?"

The duo then turned and left us.

"Don't let Jane goad you my dear. You know that she doesn't mean anything by it – it is just the way her personality is" Aro said, patting hand.

I was still angry but didn't say anything.

"It would not be fair for you to face the Cullens….."

"The Cullens won't be involved in this." I stared at him.

"Of course. But they will definitely be present to at least try and convince you to abstain from the attack. It would not be fair to you to have to defend yourself to them. Better that they don't see you at all." Aro paused, and then added gently, "Besides, I know what a compassionate person you have always been my dear, and fighting against the pack is something that I don't want to have to put you through."

"Master – it is my fight." My protest was half-hearted. I did want the pack destroyed, but if I was honest with myself - I felt uneasy at the thought of standing off against the Cullens, and of tearing the pack apart _personally_. After all, some members had been kind to me…..Embry for example. Though of course it had probably been all an act on his part.

"Yes, and we are all fighting beside you. Lara, you have already been through so much emotional turmoil, I am loathe to put you through more. Please, as a favor to me, just stay out of the main battle unless absolutely necessary."

I looked at him, my pride still making me hesitate as I thought of what the witch downstairs would think.

"How about a compromise then?" suggested Aro, "You stay safe with me behind the front lines, but we save the werewolf Seth for you."

My stomach twisted, and a low growl escaped my throat. Aro waited patiently.

"Fine" I said, "As you wish Master."

**Dusk Falls - 3**

We ran swiftly in formation, moving so effortlessly through the trees and bramble that we seemed to glide over the forest floor, our robes lightly skimming the grass. The Ancients were clustered in the centre of the formation, surrounded by their best lieutenants, Jane, Alec and myself. The Wives hung to the back, protected by Renata and Afton. Santiago, Felix and other non-gifted members of the Guard made up the top of the arrowhead, the first to make an assault charge – and the first to fall, if it comes to that. Demetri, Corin and the others made up the second line.

Without a single exchange of words, we broke formation as we reached the field – the same field where the Cullens had been on trial eight years ago. Aro's hand guided us as we split off; Aro, Marcus, the wives and their bodyguards, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and I remained hidden in the verdure, atop a grassy knoll that provided a wide view of the clearing below. The two front lines entered the meadow in battle configuration, practiced and secure in their experience. Caius led them forward.

From my vantage point I observed the scene beyond. As predicted, the Cullens were all assembled in the field, supported by their Denali cousins. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and the vampires named Kate, Garrett and Tanya made up their front line. I saw Bella with Renesmee behind them, flanked by Esme, Alice, Eleazar and Carmen. Bella's brow was furrowed with concentration, whilst Renesmee's gaze darted back and forth, searching. _Looking for me _I realized. I looked at her left and found Alice staring in my direction with a most knowing gaze, even though I was sure that she could not see me where I was concealed behind the trees. Even from the distance I saw her lips move, muttering something to the vampires surrounding her. I saw a few of them look up, straight in our direction. They had a whispered conference, and Alice shook her head.

Aro smiled beside me, patting my hand whilst nodding at Chelsea. He felt secure leaving the proceedings to Caius, knowing that no attack could reach him whilst here protected by Jane, Alec, Renata and myself.

I felt nothing as I looked at the wolves, who were separated into two smaller groups flanking the vampires. There were seven wolves altogether. I wondered with detachment who had replaced either Sam or Tammy.

"Easy pickings" murmured Jane, eying the diminished pack with a smile.

I felt Marcus glance at me surreptitiously but my expression did not change.

"It's starting" Alec said softly, his eyes intent upon the field.

We saw Carlisle take a few steps forward, remaining a safe distance from the Guard – a distance that could still be crossed in a matter of seconds.

"Greetings Caius."

As I expected, Caius did not bother with any preliminary niceties as Aro would have.

"You know why we have come Carlisle. I advise you to step away from here."

Carlisle shook his head, "We cannot do that Caius."

"This is not your fight."

"Neither is it yours" came Edward's voice as he stepped up to stand beside his father with Jasper and Emmett.

Caius' lip curled, "An attack upon one of us is an attack upon the whole coven Carlisle. Surely you can only understand that all too well." His gaze shifted to where Renesmee stood with her mother.

Edward and Emmett growled simultaneously.

Carlisle spoke up, "The wolves made a mistake –"

"For which they must pay!" hissed Demetri. I saw Caius wave a hand towards him in irritation, hushing him.

"If Lara desires vengeance, then she should be the one to request justice – where is she?"

I saw a tawny sand-colored wolf leave his post at the front of the team on the right and step up to join Carlisle and his sons. For the first time since I arrived, a jolt suddenly stirred me. I leaned forward, listening intently.

"She does demand justice" Caius smiled as he answered Carlisle, "and she is here. But we decided to spare her from further agony by allowing her to keep a distance."

Seth stared into the tress, right at me it appeared. And he nudged Carlisle with his nose and stepped forward towards Caius.

"Wait!" came Renesmee's clear voice. The grey wolf in front of the pack on the left lifted his muzzle and howled. The tawny wolf continued walking forward slowly, his head bowed. My stomach seemed to twist itself into knots.

"Wait Seth." ordered Carlisle, he spoke quickly as Seth paused to look back at him, "If Seth gives himself up, will you and the rest of your Guard and leave immediately?"

Several of the Guard snorted, and Caius's face was twisted with distaste, "Call your dog back."

An outbreak of growling came from the wolves.

"That pack of half-breed mutants should never have been allowed to exist" hissed Caius, "And now that they have harmed one of our own, they _will_ no longer exist!"

"Caius –"

"Did you see Lara afterwards Carlisle?" asked Caius, taunting softly, "Strange that someone so compassionate does not have more sympathy for her. Lara's maimed Carlisle, she must be the only scarred, crippled vampire in history."

I shifted uncomfortably, hating that Caius had called me a scarred cripple in front of everyone, but hating the ones who had done it to me even more. I saw Carlisle's brow furrow in sorrow, but the ones gathered around him remained stony-faced. Except Seth. To my surprise, he lifted his head and howled, a heart-breaking sound. I felt Chelsea touch my shoulder in solidarity, and my heart hardened, remembering Summer. _Regret is too late_ I thought. Besides, he's probably only regretting it now because we've come to wipe him out: Him and his pack of traitors.

"She was so fond of you all," continued Caius "Aro read her mind – she truly believed that she loved you, yet you choose to stand against her now…."

"Lara!" Alice suddenly shouted, her musical voice ringing like bells across the clearing, strong and clear.

I started. Aro shot a warning glance at me.

"Lara – you don't want to do this! You have been fooled!"

_Yes _I thought, _fooled by Seth._

"You are being used –"

"Enough!" Caius roared. He stabbed a finger at Carlisle, "This is your final warning. Step away from here and you will not be harmed."

Emmett snorted.

"Stay, and you will be destroyed along with your dogs."

"We will not step aside" said Carlisle quietly, his gentle face grim. He glanced once more to where he knew I was hidden.

A quick stab of pain broke through and I leant towards Aro, whispering urgently, "Master, the Cullens should not be harmed – they don't belong here."

"Shhhhh my dear Lara" Aro soothed, "Of course. We are here for the pack."

"But-"

"Do not vex yourself Lara, we will not attack the Cullens unless they force us to."

I was not fully reassured, but fell silent to watch the scene as Carlisle and his sons quickly stepped back to their group. The wolf with them stayed for a moment, staring in our direction, and then ran swiftly back to his position. The wolves all rose to their feet, hackles raised and heads lowered. Some snarled, baring their teeth, as others pawed the ground in preparation to launch themselves forward. The Cullen front line knelt into defensive crouches, eyes bright and hands clenched.

The Volturi advanced, unfolding like a dark shadow, consuming the clearing as they spread forward with their black cloaks billowing behind. They split effortlessly into two charges, each targeting the wolves on the Cullens' flanks. Any second now the factions would meet….

I knew something was wrong the instant Demetri suddenly changed direction, leaping swiftly to where the Cullens stood in a defensive line in front of Bella and Renesmee. _But they aren't supposed to engage the Cullens unless they were attacked!_

I jumped to my feet as half of my coven followed Demetri's altered course and hurled themselves into the Cullens' midst. I glared down to Aro beside me in fury and started to hiss "Call them back _NOW!_" when I was distracted by the eager look of satisfaction on Jane's face: She was leaning forward, almost panting with excitement.

Like a flash I turned my attention back to the battle, warning bells ringing in my head. My breath stopped as Felix, Corin, Santiago and Heidi attacked the Cullen family, with Heidi using her gift to draw the ones protecting Bella further out towards her. I hurled myself out of our protected zone to run into the chaos – the Cullens must not be hurt! And Demetri was in danger…. I felt, rather than saw, Aro's two best lieutenants leave his side and follow me as I sped into the fray.

At that point Demetri managed to break free of Jasper and was advancing over to Bella, who had flung her arms outward in a protective stance over her daughter. From a distance I saw my friend's lips part in a grim smile as he readied himself to remove the shield that would at long last enable a Volturi victory over the Cullens. Time itself seemed to slow as I looked on in horror. Then, to the periphery I saw two snarling wolves race forward to meet his onslaught, and suddenly I knew what would happen. My limbs were moving me forward in an invisible blur, but it felt like I was wading through thick water as I realized that I would be too late.

Jacob and Seth slammed into Demetri's body just as it was about to pounce onto Bella, knocking him to the floor. Edward immediately leapt on top of Demetri's fallen figure, his face contorted in a fury, snarling. I willed Demetri to fling him off but for some reason my friend remained still on the ground, his face blank. Ignoring a sudden warning cry from Carlisle, Edward wrenched the head off the prostrate form, and the wolves launched themselves forward again, tearing and ripping his poor body to shreds.

"NOOOOOO!" the howl of rage that burst from me was more animal than human, and I closed my eyes, tensing my body as I started to gather up the power within me to finish this battle once and for all.

My eyes flew open as pure energy surged through my whole body, meeting up in the palm of my head, ready to hurl itself out of whichever direction I bade it - to destroy my enemies. My eyes focused on the two panting wolves – the vampire had gathered his wife and daughter in his arms and was tugging them away from me.

The red-furred wolf growled at me, baring its teeth as it started to back away. _You can't escape me! _The tawny-haired wolf was different – he stepped deliberately forward, his deep brown eyes staring at me, beseeching.

My fury was at its limit and I raised my hand.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a figure hurled itself in front of the wolves, reaching out a hand towards my palm.

"Renesmee – NO!" screamed Bella.

"Get away from there!" came Edward's desperate cry as he made a futile leap towards us, knowing that his daughter had just doomed herself to the ferocity of my attack.

I was bombarded with a torrent of memories as soon as her fingers touched mine, and I froze. Images ran through my mind, images that Renesmee had been storing to show me. I saw Alice, standing in the midst of the family, explaining how Aro had accessed my thoughts and learnt about the wolves when Alec had blinded me back in Volterra. I saw her discussions of how Aro had used Demetri to betray me, and how Demetri had followed orders despite his friendship with me. The visions shifted to an image of Eleazar explaining how the Ancients often hired people outside of the Guard to do their outside work, and I was shown again the image of Sam's destroyed home. Then I saw the videos which had tormented me in Volterra – but now I saw them in their entirety and saw that Sam had still been alive when the video of Seth and Summer had been taken, and that Seth had still been a teenager when the pack was celebrating the retreat of the Volturi. I saw Seth as he stood up against his pack and declared that I was not to be hurt, that I was innocent of the crimes they had accused me of, and that if any vengeance against me was to be taken, it was to be taken against him in my stead. I saw Seth sitting alone in my bedroom back at the Cullen house, holding my scarf gently to his face as he cried…...

The images changed, went further back, and I saw Seth and I from a third person's perspective. We were all playing baseball – I was laughing as Seth caught me as I slid into the post he was guarding and lifted me high in the air, swinging me around whilst the Cullens laughed and catcalled "That's not how to catch her out!". Then, images of Seth and I in the distance, holding hands as we walked along the freezing bay at Forks. I saw myself sitting in the Cullens' living room, surrounded by loved ones, with Seth's head pillowed on my lap. I saw the way his eyes looked at me, saw again the love and belonging in his gaze…..

"Nessie! Nessie!" the keening wail broke through my frozen mind.

My gaze fell down to where my hand was outstretched. Renesmee was kneeling before me, her eyes wide with pleading as she held back the reddish-gold wolf who was struggling to stand in front of her. The tawny wolf knelt like a statue by my side. I looked down at him. _Seth._

**Dusk Falls - 4**

In the distance Aro leant forward in his chair, his crimson eyes bright. _Yes Lara, Yes. Do it Now!_

**Dusk Falls - 5**

A nameless fury erupted once again – was there no man in the world I could trust? Tristan, Seth, Demetri, Aro - all had betrayed me. I shook with wrath, and I knew that if I chose to, the trio at my feet would be completely annihilated. I stood motionless, a volcano about to explode. The air was thick with dread and anticipation.

Then I deliberately turned away from them and exposed my back to the Cullens. With a suddenness that caught them off guard, I hurled the swirling mass of power out towards Corin and Santiago, who were just about to take advantage of the distraction to attack Carlisle and his gentle wife. They vaporized immediately. Heidi had already been downed by Rosalie, but I saw Felix break free of Emmett as he saw what I did and run back towards the witch twins.

I saw Alec and Jane's faces, frozen in shock and fear. Jane bared her teeth and I was suddenly cloaked in silence and darkness. Then, the veil lifted – Bella must have included me in her shield against the twins – and I saw the pair, together with Felix fleeing back to the Ancients' side, where they were being protected by Renata.

Anger propelled me forward and gave me extra strength to push my gift further than I had ever been capable of, and I flung it out over the distance. The blast of my fury caught Felix and Alec totally, wiping them out as they ran. Jane was blasted off her feet, and as she struggled to her feet I saw that I was no longer the only one missing a limb. She had no time to re-attach it as Kate, Tanya, Garrett and Jasper immediately swept forward to give chase.

I turned my attention to the remaining Guard members fighting with the wolf pack, and with a flick of my fingers obliterated a threesome of vampires to my left. On my right Andromeda and a few others were trying to disengage and flee, but the wolves were blocking their escape attempts, hurling themselves forward again and again to avenge their fallen. I did not want to use my gift in case I caught the wolves instead, but there was no need. My change of heart seemed to have given both the Cullens and the pack new strength, and their ferocity quickly brought down the remaining Guard.

Seeing that none of the innocent were in immediate danger, I ran forward to where I saw the Ancients drifting away like ghosts away from their defeat.

"No!" I screamed. "Aro is escaping!" _He must pay for what he has done to me – to all of us._

Hearing my cry, the rest of the Denali and Cullen clans saw Aro and the rest escaping with a maimed Jane. With the exception of Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee, they raced forward to prevent the escape of those who had hunted them so relentlessly.

The pursuing vampires vanished into the trees, and I could hear the sound of battle cries in the distance. I resisted giving chase myself, knowing that if I caught Aro without an audience I would just kill him straight away, without giving others who had suffered from his machinations a chance to inflict their own punishment. Deep down, I also still feared him: that silver-tongued monster who had destroyed my life and yet was still able to manipulate me to do his bidding. I waited.

Some of the pack had joined the family to hunt down the remainder of the Volturi, but I could see those who fell where they lay. A dark-haired wolf lay motionless on the ground – a memory of a wolf shaking himself off outside Sam's house passed through my mind – _Paul_ - and a dirty blond wolf lay crumpled beside him. _Collin_. A wave of regret passed through me. Collin had been kind, and he had not yet even reached his twenties…a grey haired wolf nuzzled him. _Embry_ I thought to my relief. With a start, the golden-haired wolf twitched and shifted position, pawing the grey wolf from the ground with a low whine.

Then my attention was drawn back to the edge of the clearing, where I saw a crowd of vampires and wolves herding a small group of figures clothed in black.

As they came closer, Emmett and Jasper nudged the survivors ahead roughly. Aro stepped forward, his face arrogant, with no hint of the amiability that usually masked his evil. His mate Sulpicia, and Marcus accompanied him. Behind came Jane, stumbling off-balanced, her face black with fury, and – for the first time – fear. Lastly, Afton – the vampire who was so gifted at remaining unnoticed.

The willowy blond vampire called Tanya spoke up, her eyes glittering. "The other one – Caius and his mate were killed when he tried to use the flame device against us. The same device that he had used to destroy Irina."

"And Renata managed to escape. Looks like she chose to save her own hide rather than her Masters' this time." added Garrett.

I nodded "Well, without Chelsea's influence why would she be willing to die for someone who doesn't give a damn about her?"

I stared first into Jane's face. She hissed and spat at me, "I will make you pay" she said, her voice contorted with hate, "I will make you pay for Alec….."

I raised my brows, "You and what army Jane?"

"Kill the bitch" snarled Quil.

"As you wish" I shrugged.

"Wait –" spoke Carlisle. I could see that his goodness and compassion was making him loathe to kill a creature as pitiful as Jane was now.

"Carlisle" said Edward, "She'll be a menace as long as she lives. Her injuries leave her gift intact and if Bella wasn't here shielding us right now we would all be feeling her hate."

"And don't forget how many she has tortured and killed" added Jasper darkly, "How many newborns were never given the chance to learn, to live….."

Carlisle looked at his sons, looked at me, and looked at the wolf pack and his family. Even the gentle Esme shook her head infinitesimally. He looked at Jane with regret, and turned his head.

At this, Jane's eyes opened with alarm and we saw her pride and arrogance crumble as it gave way to pure unadulterated fear.

"Master" she gasped, "Master, save me."

Aro did not even look at her, "I cannot help you dear one" he murmured.

"Please! No –" she turned frantically towards us, "I'm sorry! Sorry –"

"Sorry?" I hissed.

She blanched, "Aro made us do it Lara! Everything! You know that I speak the truth!"

"Enough!" shouted Leah with loathing – she had phased back into her human form. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Jane, their faces grim.

"Wait" I spoke up unexpectedly "She's right."

Silence, as everyone looked at me with shock.

"You cannot be serious about letting her live Lara" said Bella aghast, "She's against everyone here – she's tortured Edward, she helped turn you against us all…"

"Yes, she _helped_. I know firsthand how Aro can manipulate you and make you do things. Eleazar and I have both been part of the Guard Jas – and both of us have helped to destroy newborn armies in the past – without mercy."

Jane stared up at me, her hatred for me combating with hope.

"No" Jasper said, shaking his head, "That may be so – but Jane will never give up if she lives. She's not like you or Eleazar…. If she lives, she will continue to torture and kill – she _enjoys _her power, she enjoys death and destruction. And I would not leave her the ability to threaten us again."

The wolf pack, with the exception of Seth, growled their agreement.

I looked around at those gathered and said. "It is not my decision to make – do with her as you will then."

"_Noooo! You _can't do this to me! Do you _know who I am? _Master_ – Master help me!"_

I turned my head away from Jane's shrieks as she was taken away.

Aro was staring into my face and I met his gaze evenly.

"What should we do with him?" someone asked.

I looked Carlisle.

"He has lost everything already Lara: His brother, his Guard, and his power. Let him live."

There were sounds of dissent murmuring through the crowd. I stared at the one who had stolen my life and turned me into a murderer. The one who had made Demetri betray me and then had commanded his death. The one who had killed Sam's family and tried to destroy the other family I loved. The one who had framed me and destroyed any chance of happiness I had with Seth.

My crimson eyes met his.

"Carlisle is right." I said softly.

"Lara?" said Rosalie in disbelief, "After all he did to you…."

"In the end he hurt himself. He lost more than I did today. And I want it to live with the consequences: For the first time in two millennia, completely powerless."

I knelt down and looked at him straight in the eyes "Have you got nothing to say?"

Silence, and then "Do what you will. I will not speak." With that he fell silent again, a speculative look in his eyes.

"Lara – Carlisle – " Jasper began.

I spoke up, "We don't have to kill it ourselves Jasper. How long do you think it will survive without its Guard to protect it? The Romanians will be hunting it by dawn."

Sulpicia and Afton's eyes widened with fear. The assembled crowd smiled with grim satisfaction.

"Leave Aro" said Edward harshly, "And do not delude yourself with visions of revenge. You are finished."

Sulpicia laid a claw on Aro's shoulder, and together with Marcus and Afton they rose to their feet. The assembled wolves and vampires parted at the back, some still with grimaces and snarls frozen on their faces, and the cloaked foursome slowly backed away. The monster's scarlet eyes burned into mine for a moment, and then he too left.

**Dusk Falls - 6**

The pack shifted back into their human forms, and after moving Paul's body gently to one side, helped the assembled vampires build a large fire into which would be thrown all the remains of the Volturi fallen.

I felt numb as I surveyed the wreckage around me, unable to find cause for celebration as others cheered and embraced their loved ones. Who was there for me to love and rejoice with?

"Lara?"

I turned and saw Leah and Embry standing before me.

Leah swallowed hard before speaking, "I wanted to apologize. I know that we were wrong about you, and I am sorry. I know that you cannot possibly forgive me, and that there's nothing I can do give you back your arm, but…..I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry Lara" Embry added quietly.

I took a breath and managed a nod. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you Lara"

I was surprised and gratified when Leah reached for my hand and squeezed it. I could never have imagined that she would be willingly to touch a vampire - especially one who had been responsible for the deaths of some of her friends, regardless of whether she had intended to or not.

"Can you also forgive Seth?" she asked me.

I did not answer. I could not. Why it was easier to forgive her eluded me. After all, she had been the one to rip off my arm, not Seth. Yet she had not been the one I trusted with my whole life and would have willingly died for.

Leah continued to look beseechingly at me. Embry said under his breath, "Let Seth talk to her himself Lee"

Leah ignored him, stubborn as always, "It was my fault, not his –"

I was saved from shaking her off when the some of the Cullens came up to me. Carlisle, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Edward's eyes were full of concern. Leah glanced at them, saw that I had turned away to face them, and allowed Embry to pull her away.

"Are you alright?" asked Carlisle surveying me with compassion.

Alice rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

"I'm fine" I said, automatically again.

Bella looked at me gently and said "Of course you're not, but you will be."

"Seth –"

I cut Renesmee off, "Thank you, back there. I almost made a huge mistake."

"Thank goodness you stopped to listen" she said, a slight tremor betraying her smile as she remembered how close I had been to killing her and Jacob. I did not name the other one in my mind.

"I can't believe you never showed me your gift before." I told her.

"Well, it alarms people sometimes." Renesmee shrugged apologetically.

"And you thought that plunging at Lara and showing her your images right before she was about to attack wouldn't alarm her?" growled Edward, but we could all feel his pride in his daughter.

"You almost gave us a heart attack – which is actually impossible!" Bella glared at her before enveloping her in a hug, "I don't think I'll ever get over it!"

"Well, it worked out alright in the end" grinned Renesmee at me.

"Not strictly speaking….." said Alice, her face uncharacteristically sober as she looked at me.

Bella and Renesmee followed her gaze.

I hastened to speak even though I was not sure if Alice was referring to me specifically or to..….. "The whole vampire world was turned upside down today."

Carlisle nodded, worry creasing his brow, "The Volturi have been destroyed, there's no longer any law-enforcing body to mind our kind."

"Chaos for the next few years" Alice said somberly.

"I hope we haven't done great harm today."

"No" I shook my head firmly, "It was time for the Volturi to be toppled. Their tyranny far outweighed their usefulness."

"There will be war….." murmured Alice.

"And retribution." added Edward, his velvet voice forbidding. "There will be those who'll accuse us of treason."

"No" I said again, "I-"

"We can't let you do that Lara" said Edward, already reading my mind.

"Why not? It _was_ due to me that the mighty Volturi fell."

Renesmee exchanged puzzled looks with Bella.

I continued, "Those who have been deluded by the Volturi might want to avenge them, but I will spread the news that it was all my doing. After all, I am a Volturi insider – and the newest member to boot. People will easily believe that I am to blame."

I saw Carlisle open his mouth to protest but cut him off, "You have already put your family in too much danger for me Carlisle. I _will_ do this, whether you try to stop me or not. Let them come after me – if they dare, or are stupid enough to do so."

A grim smile spread across my face as the wind whipped my hair around me, "I can protect myself."

"Won't you stay here, with us?" Renesmee asked softly.

I shook my head quietly.

"We can help you." added Alice, placing a light hand on my arm, "You don't have to be alone."

I smiled at her, "I know. And thank you." I looked around at the family I had always wanted, my eyes also seeking out Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in the distance, "A few months ago, an invitation to join your coven would have…made me the happiest vampire in existence I think. But now, I need to be by myself for a while. Far away from here. I just don't want the memories."

"You can't run away from the past Lara" said Carlisle gently.

I nodded, "I know. But I can leave it behind me."

"What will happen to the humans?" Esme had come up to join us, along with Eleazar, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett nodded, "The nomads and the covens down South for example will feed recklessly now, knowing that the Volturi can no longer stop them."

"Perhaps…." Eleazar started.

"Have you lost your mind?" snapped Edward.

Alice shook her head, "We cannot take their place."

"And we definitely don't want to!"

"Leave it for now" I advised, "Perhaps the Romanians…."

"They were worse than the Volturi" frowned Carlisle.

"What about the Nephthians? Didn't you once tell me that they had ruled at some point?" asked Edward.

Carlisle said, "They had ruled only a small region autonomously, and were allied to the Valanovich. Besides, they faded into oblivion centuries ago, and I would have no idea where to find them even if their line still existed."

"Who were the Nephthians?" I asked, intrigued despite myself by a section of vampire history that the Volturi masters had tried to squash.

"A line of princes, some said." Eleazar answered.

Esme seemed to shiver, "It's the end of an age…..I just hope that the fall of the Volturi today will not result in more bloodshed."

"A Gotterdammerung, the Dusk of Gods" I murmured softly, "who knows what new gods will step up to replace the old?"

No one had an answer to that.

After a moment, Renesmee started hesitantly, "Lara, Seth – the images I showed you…"

"Helped me understand all that had happened." I finished, "And I don't hate him anymore. Really." I smiled reassuringly at her, speaking the truth – but not the whole truth.

She did not look convinced, but Edward shook his head slightly at her and she did not ask me the question she most wanted to.

Then a warm, familiar scent came closer, and even without seeing how the Cullens fidgeted and stared over my shoulder I would have realized who it was coming up behind me.

"We'll leave you alone to talk" said Alice, her bright eyes sad.

A small part of me wanted to ask them to stay, to help me avoid the talk which must be had. I was not yet ready to say goodbye. However the dominant part won, the part that wanted to close this chapter.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder, and his wife hugged me briefly, whispering "Good luck my dear".

I smiled at Edward, Bella, Renesmee – who squeezed my hand – Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the whole family. Alice, already knowing what was to come, leant forward to hug me. Then they turned and walked away, leaving me alone with the Seth.

I turned to face him directly. He was staring at me, looking as though he could never look enough.

Finally he spoke, "I have no right to even stand before you now, and no hope that you may forgive me or that you may still love me. But I owe you an apology - and so much more…. I am so _sorry_" He winced, the word he used not able to fully translate the regret he felt, his need to beg for forgiveness, "I should have known straightaway that you could never have done what the girls accused you of. I should have believed you and defended you….. I have shown that I do not deserve you, especially after what you had to go through in Volterra, but I need you to know that I love you. That despite my actions I never once stopped loving you – please believe that."

I looked into his pleading face and I could read all the love and yearning there, all the guilt and the pain. I had seen him through Resnesmee's eyes, and knew that he spoke the truth. I knew that he had believed my innocence as soon as the shock of seeing Sam's body had worn off and I knew that if I ordered him to do so he would willingly kill himself in penance for what had happened to me. I knew that he did not mind that I was no longer whole, a cripple. I knew that he loved me.

"I know Seth, I believe you. And I forgive you."

"That is a start." He looked as though it was more than he could have hoped for, "And if you let me, I swear that I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you." He reached out to caress my face, but I turned my head away.

"I said I forgive you Seth, but I cannot forget. I cannot pretend that everything will be okay and pretend that there's still a chance of a future for us when I feel _nothing. _I feel empty right now."

The truth of this statement caused a swell of sadness to surge through me when I remembered how much we had once loved one another, remembered how _much_ I used to feel for him. It was as though the passion from our relationship had been used to fuel the fire of my hate, and when the hate had burned itself out, nothing was left in its place.

I looked at him, and suddenly unbidden came the words which I remembered from an eon ago, when life had been less fulfilled but had not yet borne the scars and cost of love betrayed:

'_Our kind so rarely changes that when something comes along which touches us deeply, the change is usually irrevocable and permanent. That is why a saving grace of our kind is that we often mate for life and stay steadfast with the same partner for centuries untold. On the flipside of course, is why blood feuds are so prevalent amongst out kind – vampires do not forget betrayals and wrongs, or to put it more accurately, are unable to forgive so easily_'

I saw Seth observing me closely, reading the face that he once knew so well, and saw the burgeoning hope in his eyes fade. I did not know what to say.

"Is there no hope then?" he asked me, I heard the softness of his voice and understood the effort it took to keep it from breaking.

I remained silent for a long moment, trying to phrase my words in a way that would cause the least amount of pain.

"It is too late Seth, I am sorry. Trust," I said, trying to keep my voice gentle, "is like a crystal vase – once broken, it is shattered forever, and even if you manage to glue all the pieces back together you will still see the cracks your whole life, and the slightest pressure will shatter it again."

"I don't accept that!" Seth said fiercely, his eyes glowing, "We _can_ work this out. We both still live, and this means that there is always hope." He raised one hand to my face, his voice choking as he continued, "After all we've been through, we are still standing here, together. Maybe all this was supposed to happen – maybe all this was a lesson we – I – had to learn."

I gently wiped away the warm moisture from his face, avoiding his eyes for a moment. Then I looked into its depths, "Seth – there has been too much hurt. We cannot recover, or at least I can't. We had problems before, yet now they are insurmountable – I killed Tammy, I caused the attack that killed Paul.…. Can you turn your back on your pack?"

"Yes!" Seth swore, grasping my hands "I can do anything for you - just name it!"

I tried to extricate my hands but he held on, forcing me to look at him. I took a breath, and prepared to say what I had wanted to avoid saying. He saw resolve pass over my face and lifted a finger to rest against my lips, to hush me, to prevent me saying what I was about to tell him. "Please – don't." he whispered. I shifted my head away slightly, in the tiniest gesture denying his request. Exhaling, I looked straight into his stricken face.

"Seth, I just do not love you anymore"

His hands fell from mine.

"I am sorry."

He stared at me, the look in them beyond hurt, beyond rejection. It was the utter desolation of one who has lost everything and has no hope left. I could not bear that look.

I reached to kiss him quickly on the forehead and strode away swiftly, leaving the scene of loss and death.

I stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back for one last look. The wind was picking up, as though Heaven itself was trying to blow away the destruction from today, to clean the clearing of all hurt and pain. I saw the Cullens, the family I had admired so deeply and had envied so dearly. There they were: nine members in all, with the faithful Jacob standing protectively over his soul mate. Nine plus one, just as it should be.

I looked at the wolf pack. My feelings towards the pack had come a full circle it seemed: I had initially regarded them with a distant disdain, and then I had longed to be accepted and loved by them. This longing had then morphed into a desire to protect, and when they turned their backs on me I had wanted to destroy them. Finally now, I could regard them without feeling, as though observing them from a huge distance.

As I retreated further into the trees, my gaze lingered on him, standing alone in the midst of chaos: a statue frozen in agony. Across the distance, I could see his lips move, and I read them as the swirling gusts blew around me, sweeping my hair back from my face.

"_I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes…..I will wait for you forever_."

I swept round and vanished into the trees.

_**Disclaimer**_

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
